Fester
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Have you ever seen another galaxy with your own eyes? Have you ever reached out to touch infinity? Have you ever memorized every freckle on a lover's neck, their shoulders, their cheeks? I have. Lizard/OC
1. New Beginning

_Ok, so I wanted to try my hand at a The Hills Have Eyes story. My characters name is Ellen 'Dizzy' Carmen. She has PBA: the condition in which a person cannot control their emotions. So she's kind of crazy._

Preface

My name is Ellen, I only answer to Dizzy though. It seems to fit me a hell of a lot better with all my problems. I want to tell you about what happened to me on July 29, 2007. That day I was running from the law, from everything. I was low on gas, cigarettes and sanity.

When I first decided to escape into the desert, I didn't plan on staying, not for a long time anyway. One night at the most with this guy my Dad talked about all the time, Jeb. He had a gas station and supposedly took in travelers when they had to stay the night. So I planned on one night of staying in his store, and then I'd head out to Huntington Beach, California where my Grandma lived. She had told me she would get me the help my parents refused to get me.

Well one little thing got in my way: My trucked flipped several times and I was taken in by a family of cannibalistic mutants that lived in a village in the hills of the desert, it was called the Test Village. I was in a lot of pain and was never allowed to leave the village because it was forbidden to me.

I want to tell you that they all saw my way and let me go, let me have my own life. I want to tell you I fell in love like everyone else does in the world and had my own pretty babies.

But no, I never got away, and I want you to know everything that went down out here, out in this metaphorical hell on earth.


	2. My Great Escape

I had to get away, I had to make it to the place I had grown up hearing about all the time. _Gas Haven_, the name was still a prominent fixture in my mind. I remembered all those nights my father was blissfully drunk and was willing to be near her. He would tell me of the man who sheltered him when he did Meth runs through New Mexican desert. The man, who didn't judge, who only cared about the money he was paid for shelter at night.

My vision blurred for a moment and I rubbed my dirty knuckles against my eyelids, letting out a small desperate yawn, desperately hoping I could stay awake until I got there. Not too soon I could see a faint shadow against the wavy ground and gave myself a weak smile. I pressed onto the gas a little more and listened to the engine rev under my foots influence.

I reached one hand out to the leather satchel on my passenger seat, my bleary golden eyes straining to stay on the road. My long fingers searched through the satchel, brushing over an old broken cell phone, spare keys, old receipts, my iPod and a special gag gift from my aunt Jenny. I found my prize and grinned, pulling the Marlboro pack out of the satchel. I snatched a cigarette from the pack with my teeth and used the lighter inside the pack to light it. I tossed the pack and lighter over into the seat and took a deep, relaxing drag. The nicotine swarmed my brain, clouding it with the illusion of pleasure and calm. I chuckled at nothing and wiped my nose with the back of my hand, not even feeling gross about it.

The neon green shorts I was wearing rode up to fit me like panties and I grimaced at the wedgie. I puffed on my cigarette and ashed it out the window.

It had been…3 weeks since I left home. Left that hollow structure of nightmares and regrets. Upstate New York had its suburbs, and within their white picket homes were harsh realities and deadly secrets. It sounded like something from a movie or a good story for a novel, but it was the reality I had lived in for 23 years. I had finally escaped that place, after the fire I decided it was a good time to high tail it out of there before anyone realized I was very much alive.

All I could feel were the burns along my back and the chunk missing in my brain. I wished it would all go away, fly out the window and disappear with the wind.

Well the feelings and memories didn't disappear, but my cigarette sure as hell did. it didn't happen like everyone said it would, it didn't go in slow motion and all that shit, it happened rather quickly. The truck started to float and one tire caught on the ground perfectly, sending the vehicle into an airborne, spiraling missile. My head bounced around the cab, banging against the glass with enough force to break it into pieces. I cried out in pain, my eyes squeezing shut tightly, and felt blood spatter across my entire left side.

The truck finally rolled to a stop and all I could do was groan and roll my head around, my eyes searching aimlessly for anything that could help me. There was nothing that could help me. I reached with shaky hands and undid my seatbelt, falling forward onto the top of the cab. I groaned and started to drag myself out, crying out again when I felt the sun sizzle against my skin. I clawed at the sand, trying to pull myself towards the blob that was _Gas Haven_. I was almost there, so close…

A shadow fell over me, tall and wide. I sighed from the break in the heat and rolled over, trying to look up into the eyes of whomever it was that saved me from the heat. Was it Jeb? No, probably some nice stranger, or a horrible man.

"My satchel…," I croaked, pointing towards the truck.

The figure nodded and left me to fight against the suns torrent again. I cried weakly and rolled over onto my side, wishing for death. The figure was back in minutes, shielding me from the sun again. My satchel dropped into the sand beside my face and I pulled it to me, smiling weakly.

A weak 'ok' was all I could manage before I closed my eyes, succumbing to my nightmares.

_Ugh, where am I? I didn't know Death was so…soft. I reached my fingers out, searching for something, proof I was dead or alive. My fingers came up with nothing but more softness and I gave a sigh of defeat and just let death wrap around me._

_ "When she goin' ta' wake up," a growling voice questioned from the darkness._

_ "When she gets up Lizard, now go help your Papa move her truck."_

_ The dead were watching me when I died? I thought the dead didn't have time for our lives?_

A grumble came from somewhere and I heard footsteps pound across floorboards, followed by a sound that sounded like a knife being sharpened: metal. A shiver ran up my spine and made pain shoot from my back to my limbs and head. I let a groan slip past my lips and let my eyes peak through my lips. Above me was an obese woman, an obvious wig on her head. Her steel blue eyes ran over my prone form and I watched her hands disappear from my vision. A wet object rubbed across my leg and I jumped, instantly hating the reaction. I groaned again and tried to sit up, but a gentle hand held me down. I stared up at the obese woman, scared for my life.

"No child, your legs are too severely bruised to move and your head is split open. Move your legs and the pain'll never stop."

I sighed and a lovely idea popped into my head. "Where is my satchel? Give it to me."

The woman sighed like I did and walked out of sight, returning moments later with my bag. I snatched the bag away, pain shooting through my body and started digging. I pulled out a small pill bottle, shaking it to watch the four pills rattle around inside. I pulled the cap off and took two, closing the bottle and waiting for the pills to take effect. Soon enough I gained the results and managed to roll onto my side.

I watched the obese woman work, watched her stitch a few wounds on my leg, bath my legs and torso. The cool water felt heavenly against my skin and I let my eyes close, let myself get lost for a moment. Was this Jebs place? It wouldn't seem like it, dad said he liked to live alone. I wonder where I am, shouldn't I be freaking out or something? Isn't that supposed to be my reaction to being in a strange place?

My inky hair fell into my face when I opened my eyes to watch the woman work again. She was sewing up a shirt in the corner now. It was old and faded and torn in more places than the one she was sewing up. I looked around the room, at the popcorn ceiling and the faded yellow walls. They were pinstriped and comforting. I could see a pile of dusty toys in the corner and wondered if there were actually kids here.

I looked over at the woman and blinked really slowly. She was humming some old tune. It was familiar and it made chills run up my spine. I looked around the room again and saw a window. Outside were two men walking beside each other towards an old dusty house. One wore a bright orange vest the other wore all black. They look like they were bickering, seeing as the one in the orange vest was waving his arms around and the black coated one was shaking his head constantly.

I looked back to the woman, tucking my hands under my face. "Where am I?"


	3. The Test Village

The woman stared down at me, a coldness in her eyes that I wanted to shy away from. It was uncaring, unfeeling, guarded. I scooted away from her a little, but stiffened up again when her hand held me still. She stepped back and picked up a blood stained rag from the bedside table and dipped it into a chipped white basin. She wrung out pale red water and moved back to me, running the rag up my arm.

"You're in the Test Village, my nephew Pluto brought you up. He said you had a wreck up near Jebs." I nodded and she gave a slight nod, moving back to the basin. She dunked it and wrung it again, looking up at me while she did so. "My name is Big Mama, what's your name?"

"D-Dizzy. I was heading for the gas station, _Gas Haven_?"

Big Mama 'tsked' to herself and turned back to me, running the rag down my leg. "Well, I'm sorry but you can't leave."

"Why?!"

I risked shooting out of bed, and then promptly hit the floor with my face. I groaned and rolled onto my back, my legs still on the bed. Now I'd really be hurting when the drugs wore off. Big mama helped me up and let me sit on the edge of the bed, holding my throbbing head in my hands. Damn it hurt so bad, why did I think that was a good plan?

Finally she answered my question. "Papa Jupiter won't allow you to leave. If it weren't for Pluto and Ruby you'd be dead. But they seem to have taken a liken to you and Papa can see it. so you need to get comfy here. I'll let you meet the rest of the family tomorrow, ok?"

What else could I do but nod? I did so quite numbly, and not just from the drugs, but from the confusion of this situation. I couldn't fight my way past that woman; no I'd just sit back in the rather comfy bed and pick at my fingernails. Truth be told my heart was beating painfully in my chest and I would probably do anything to get out. But that woman was scary and I doubted even if I got out of the house I was in I'd be killed by this Papa Jupiter or anyone else in this family, including the two men I saw outside the window.

I was only alive because two people in this family wanted to keep me, like some fucking puppy. Seriously? I'd rather be dead. At least then I wouldn't feel like this, like shit, like a worthless person. I couldn't stand up, even with the painkillers in my system I could feel my muscles screaming at me to sit still for good.

I sighed and knocked my head against the worn back board, humming an old song in my head.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

"The hell you singin'?"

I jumped, my eyes falling on the door. A tall lanky man leaned against the doorway, his cleft lip showing his chipped front teeth and his oddly angle angled jaw. His orange vest needed a serious washing and the spike strip that was wrapped across his torso was menacing to look at.

But I only looked at him with curiosity.

"Answer me girl," he growled, fingers curling around the spike strip.

"Y-You Are My Sunshine. Who are you?"

He snorted and turned, leaving her alone. He wouldn't answer me? Fine! I'd follow him. I maneuvered myself out of the bed and willed my legs to help me run, which I did so with mild pain. God I'd hate myself hate tomorrow. I nearly fell down the steps, following the lanky, cleft lipped man out the door. He was a lot faster than me; when I was at the foot of the steps he was already heading out towards the desert. I took in the scene for a split second before I remembered my goal and continued after him. I tried to catch his bright orange vest, my fingers barely brushing the fluttering cloth. I settled for the spike strip thinking it couldn't be that sharp.

Boy was I wrong. I howled in pain as blood poured out onto the hot sand, pooling at my feet and soaking my legs as it dripped from my elbows. I didn't know I could bleed so much, so quickly. I fell into the soaked sand, feeling the warm red liquid soak into the fabric of my shorts and tank top.

Feet shuffled around me, large hands poking and prodding before another set of hands scoop me up. I rolled into a warm chest and moaned in pain when the figure started to jog. Finally the shade of the house covered us and the figure slowed down, coming to a stop. I was lowered onto a soft surface, but doubted this was the bed I was in earlier. We hadn't gone up any steps.

"Ruby go get me that first aid kit. She hurt herself again." I could hear Big Mama in front of my face.

I groaned and heard other footsteps stumble out of the room and more footsteps enter, some scraping against the hardwood floor. I kept my eyes closed tightly while I cradled my hand to my chest, until a large soft hand pulled it away from me and started to clean it.

"What the hell happened?" Big Mama snapped, picking something from my hand with her finger. It hurt really badly.

"Sh…She follow Liz…" a struggling voice stuttered.

I opened my eyes then, to see who else was watching me. There was a behemoth in the corner, half of his face disfigured by a red splotch dragging down the right side of his face. There was a small figure behind him in a red hoodie, peering at me from around him. In the doorway was the man that I followed and beside him a tall man in a long trench coat with a scraggly beard. His wild eyes flickered between me and the man I followed, confused and angry.

Finally he settled for the man beside him. "Dammit boy, what'd you do?" he voice was gruff, masculine. He smacked the man upside his head, and if it weren't for the pain I was in, I would have laughed.

"Didn't do nothin'. Stupid bitch followed me outside." He growled, rubbing his head.

"Shut up both of ya'." Big Mama ordered and they obeyed. She leaned down to look at me, tenderness in her eyes that wasn't there before. "Honey you ok?"

I gasped out a yes, pulling my hand towards my chest again. The pills were now starting to pump their lovely numbness into the appendage so the pain was bearable enough to speak. I realized my eyes were closed again and opened them, finding the man glaring at me. What had the behemoth called him? Liz? Was that it, or was there more to his name than that?

I glared at Liz and pressed my bad hand into my chest more flipping him off shakily with my bad hand. Laughter echoed in the room, making me smirk a little and Liz glare at me. He stomped out of the room, making the laughter more mocking from everyone, besides the small figure behind the behemoth. The tall trench coat man ambled forward while the laughter died and crouched down to my level.

"You know you cannot leave, right?" he asked me slowly.

These…whatever they were, are rather nice considering they had kidnapped me. Maybe they were only being nice because two wanted to keep me. I nodded and pressed my inured hand even closer to me, if that was even possible.

"So I've been told. But why not?" I asked.

"Because thanks to Pluto over there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder and the behemoth lowered his head like a fearful dog. "You have seen us. Can't let you tell anyone."

My palms started to sweat and my heart started to race. "B-But I have to get to Huntington Beach! I have to get to my Grandma! She-She was gonna help me get…" my words died into blubbering nonsense.

They all stared at me, uncaring about anything but their family. The figure in the hoodie looked up at me then. Her long brown hair was stringy and her eyes were unleveled, holding a silent plea for me to calm down. I tried, I really did, but holding in the sobs made my chest heave and sent pain all through my body. No, no, no. I had to get out of here. I needed the medicine, the therapy. They couldn't do this to me, not now. No, no, no.

"Please… have to get there," I begged between sobs, but the plea fell on deaf ears.

"No, I am sorry. You cannot leave," the man stood. "I am Papa Jupiter, that is Pluto as you know and the small girl is Ruby. Since they wanted to keep you, they are your care takers, your companions. Big Mama will help, but they will be there most of the time."

Papa Jupiter turned to Big Mama and whispered something in her ear before he left, taking her with him. I could hear the sound of a door opening, the howl of wind outside and the door slam shut. Finally I turned to the two left in the room with me, tears staining my cheeks, my mouth ajar. I was in mild shock, it was festering in my chest, a dull thumping pain that I had no idea how to fix.

How could this happen? Before this I wrecked I was heading for California, heading for a new future to escape my horrible past. It was going well, no cops had stopped me, despite all of the road blocks I had gone through and the other close calls. Guess none of my family members had thought to check for my remains in the house to see if I hadn't perished as well.

I felt myself falling, not fast, but painfully slow. My head thumped against the ground and I cried out in pain, immediately feeling someone pick me p and roll me back onto the couch. I looked up at Pluto and then over at Ruby who was giving me the best smile she could. My lips were starting to chap sitting there, air pumping in and out of my open mouth. Pluto sat on the floor, his back against my stomach. Ruby sat beside him, curling her legs up to her chest so she was in the fetal position.

I hadn't taken my eyes off the floor for awhile, blinking very slowly to help the pain in my eyeballs.

"Is…Dizzy ok?"

I looked at Ruby, who was looking at me from the corner of her eye. I swallowed, wetting my throat and mouth so that I could speak. When I did speak my voice came out scratchy, hoarse.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I was supposed to be getting some medication and therapy for my problems. But now I'm not."

I couldn't make myself snap at her like I wanted to, so I talked slowly and bit my tongue. I don't want to be harsh to these two, one was really sweet and the other looked like he could snap me in half with his pinkie finger. But that wasn't just it, if I was being forced to stay here I would be as nice as I could to these people.

A small hand reached up and patted my cheek, causing me to jump. My eyes met with Ruby's and I smiled. Ruby was an innocent girl, it wasn't her fault I was stuck here, she was just a kindred spirit. I could probably count on her in the coming days.

Just as I thought that, Pluto's smiling face peaked over Ruby's head and caused me to laugh a belly aching laugh. Ruby slowly turned to her cousin and squeaked, blushing at her reaction to the happy man.


	4. One Chaste Kiss To End It All

_Just gonna say it once: review please. It would be really nice to get a review._

I did not like the Test Village.

It wasn't the residents of the Test Village, whom I was growing attached to. No it was the heat, the sand and the ever present small of blood. The two weeks I have spent here have been nearly unbearable because of those three elements, and one surprise element. You'll learn about that…

I liked the mutant family, well some of them, most of them. I sympathized with their abandonment of society and its proper ways. I liked Pluto and Ruby, Big Mama and Papa Jupiter. Cyst and Goggle talked to me more so than the others surprisingly, although Goggle tended to get shy after a few moment of conversation. The twins were sweet, and they were attached to me more often than not. Big Brain didn't like me, but whatever. I was creeped out by him anyway. I hated Lizard, to a point (he was the surprise element I was talking about). He didn't say anything to me, he avoided me on a regular basis. But that was just it, I would prefer him to get mad at me for nothing. It aggravates me when people ignore me, but isn't that just like any 24 year old? I think so…I hope so.

Onto the heat now. I hate the heat immensely. It made me sticky and shiny and smelly. I couldn't take as many showers as I wanted to, but being outside was better than being inside. I hated confined spaces, and being outside mean there was at least a breeze coming through every once and a while.

I wasn't allowed to leave the village, Cyst made sure of that. Limp or not, that bastard could run. Not like I've tried to run, no I just watched him chase off a coyote that tried to get to Mercury. I just want to go get my clothes at least, no one would go do it for me, and no one would let me go do it. I just wanted to change out of my bloody clothes.

I hated the sand about as much as the heat. It made walking unbearable when a sand storm came through, and even when the wind was weak the sand managed to blind me somehow. I was always dusty, if only the sand would soak up sweat, then I wouldn't mind it so much.

Now the second worst thing about the village was the ever present smell of blood and rot. It was always present around a shed near the main house, you could see the blood oozing into the walls at the bottom. Ugh it was like the time I fished a dead bird from the storm drain, and being a curious kid I took a good strong whiff. I threw up all night and then my mom screamed at me a lot more than usual afterwards.

But the one thing I hated most of all, the one problem I couldn't fix with a shower or a day outside. The one problem Ruby or Pluto couldn't fix with a smile, the one problem no amount of play time with the twins helped. The one problem I hated most of all was the crying and screaming, the uncontrollable laughter and giggles. It had started up the third day I had been here. I was cleaning the kitchen that night for Big Mama because I didn't quote: "Want to be a bitch." I had rinsed the final plate and wiped my hands dry, smiling at the normality of the moment.

Then the screaming started. It was one of those screams you hear and think some ones being killed or some ones in so much pain that's all they can do. I had fallen to my knees, held my head and screamed. There was no pain, no horrible scene behind me. Nothing. The sudden urge just took over and I wailed like a banshee. Lights in the hallway clicked on, Big Mama and Ruby rushed in, followed by a wild eyed Lizard and a groggy Papa Jupiter. They all stared, Big mama and Ruby by my sides as I screamed into the floor.

The only thing that stopped it was Lizard jerking me up and tossing me out into the desert sand. The cold air silenced me quickly and I curled into a tight ball, whimpers escaping my lips at the freezing air. I could feel his steel eyes on me without even having to look up at him and that truly frightened me.

"Lizard, you get her in here now ya hear?"

Lizard had grumbled at his Mamas insisting on me being brought I and jerked me back up, tossing me onto the floral couch before he stormed upstairs again. I just stared at the stairs he had escaped up, my body shaking not from the cold or the shock of what just happened, but from the way I _felt_ when he _touched_ me. It was rough, his skin, but it was gentle, if that made any sense, alongside his rough handling.

I stared up at the sky for a moment, wishing I was at my Grandmas. I'd have my pills; I'd be lost in a state of white planes and angels. I was shaken from my reverie by a grunt and whimpers of pain. I turned my head to my left, seeing Lizard and Pluto walking towards me. Pluto was staring down at his cradled hand with pain on his features. I stood slowly, dusting the red sand off the back of my thighs.

"What is it?" I asked when they stopped in front of me.

Lizard grunted and turned around, avoiding my eyes. "Hurt is hand. Want ya ta' take a look at it."

_You or him?_ I thought, but settled for reaching out to Pluto to take his hand in mine. It was bruising along the back of it and blood oozed black out of his knuckles. I sighed and let go of his hand, taking a cautious step back. I liked Pluto and all but I still feared him greatly. And Lizard, but I couldn't just say that. He would use it against me.

"It's broken; it needs to be set," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

I looked back up when Lizard growled and stepped back again when he threw his hands into the air, frustrated with his cousin. "You fuckin' moron!"

He swung his fist at the giants shoulder, but hit something much smaller, much softer. I fell to the dirt, holding my cheeks as tears dripped into the sand. Lizard stared down at me in confusion. He had never missed a hit ever it seemed. How had he hit me? I blocked the punch. Pluto hadn't done anything to the brute. Pluto crouched down, not touching me, but running his hands all over my small body while I tried to stand. I hiccupped on a sob and stood on shaky, twig like legs. My cheek was starting to swell.

My eyes met his, wide and filled with more fear than had been there before while his were just full of confusion. Pluto kept up his hand movements while I shifted my weight. "Di…zzy sa-save Pluo." He forced out.

I nodded and turned, hurrying back to the main house. My lungs heaved air into my frail body and by the time I reached the house I was out of breathe, shaking even more than I had been when Lizard punched me. I reached up to touch my cheek while I stood on the front porch, flinching when the surface stung. My plan was: avoid Big Mama and Ruby, Big Brain too and slip upstairs to the shower and then bed. I needed a rest after that. I was exhausted. I cheered silently to myself when my plan worked. Maybe I could plan my life a little better now…

It was late, the sky dark and full of stars. The moon lit the house in an array of blues and silvers, highlighting the dust and footprints along the baseboards. I shuffled through the hallway upstairs, wrapped in an old silk robe Big Mama had given me to sleep in. I held it closed tightly around my chest and stopped by Lizards room. The door was cracked open enough so that I could see him inside on his bed. He was snoring lightly, his clothes and sheets still bloody.

I slipped inside the room, staring down at him silently, my mind warring with my options. Instead of waking the sleeping psycho I bent at the waist, held my hair back with one hand and placed a chaste kiss on his dirty forehead. He stirred in his sleep, but never woke up. I smiled to myself for a moment then lifted my hand up to my cheek, pressing against the tender surface. I could forgive Lizard for hitting me, it was my fault anyway. If I hadn't blocked him from punching Pluto I wouldn't be bruised. I didn't even remember the reason behind blocking Pluto from the punch. What had Pluto done to make Lizard so angry.

Truth be told I knew Lizard was already super violent. It didn't really surprise me that he had lashed out on Pluto. But what did surprise me was that it was Pluto, I mean he's a scary dude. Pluto didn't get upset or anything, he probably would have let Lizard hit him. Was that a family thing? I wouldn't know. But I can't compare this family to any other family because there is no other like it.

I shook my head and walked towards the door, shutting it softly behind me. When I turned around my hand flew to my throat, clenching it tightly when I saw Big Mama behind me. The obese woman had one eyebrow raised, eyes flickering between me and the door.

"What were you doing in there honey?" she questioned slowly.

I liked Big Mama, she was all I could have ever wanted my own mother to be and more. She never yelled at me and readily accepted me into the family when most of their family did.

"Well I just…uh…" I searched for some form of an excuse in my head, but was at a loss for words and reasons.

Big Mama smiled, one of knowing and gentleness. "It's ok sweetheart. No need to explain. I'm sorry for scaring you."

I blushed. "It's fine really. But um, Big Mama can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

I blushed again. "Do you think I could go up to Jebs tomorrow? I need a few things…a few _personal_ things that I can't find here."

Big Mama caught my drift and her mouth opened into a perfect 'O'. "You'll have to have an escort, and Jeb is terrified of Pluto. So that leaves Goggle or Lizard."

"Goggle," I answered as quickly as possible.

Big Mama blinked but smiled. "Alright dear, I'll have Ruby get you when it's time to go in the morning. But she stays here, ok?"

I nodded. "Yes Ma'am."


	5. My Only Wish

_Review please. Thank you._

I couldn't stop giggling, keeping a hand held over my mouth as I walked beside a confused and wary Goggle. I could feel him staring from the corner of his eye but I couldn't stop the laughter worming its way up my throat. I tried so hard to stop, but it was in vain. I wished I could explain, wished I could stop, wished I could do something about my problem but they wouldn't let me go. I wonder if Jeb has a phone I could use, maybe then Grandma could send me the medicine when I asked for it. She had said that I didn't have to be there, they had all my medical records and therapists' notes. I was the one that insisted I come out and pick up the medicine.

"Are you crazy or something?"

The laughter that spewed from my mouth was my own, not the involuntary giggling that had been spewing from me all day. "Guess you could say that."

"So what do you think of the village?"

I skipped a little ahead of him, my hands held behind my back. I still laughed, not able to close my mouth. "I hate it, not you guys but the desert really. Oh no wait, I hate Lizard too."

Goggle chuckled, catching up with me easily. Damn his long legs. "You're not alone there. Lizard tortured me my whole life, well until I got big enough to defend myself. I still hate him for all the shit he did to me. What has he done to you?"

I stopped walking, my eyes set on the black wavy blob that was Jebs. I couldn't tell Goggle he hasn't done anything to make me hate him. He's only ignored me, that's it. Unless he had done stuff to me in my sleep (which is a high possibility because I sleep like a fucking rock), I have no reason to hate him. I looked back at Goggle and grinned like the mad woman I was, making the mutant back up a step, wariness once again in his tiny black eyes.

Well that kept the questions at bay for the moment while we walked. I entered the shitty shack that was the gas station and walked up to the counter. The man behind it was old, really old with gray stubble and an old trucker's cap. A cigar hung from his lips, not lit but chewed on. It made me dig a cigarette from my pocket and light it. He eyes me with old hazy eyes but I smiled and bit my tongue to hold in the laughter, my chest hiccupping slightly.

"Hi there, Jeb right?" I cooed.

He gave me a cautious look, his eyes flickering back to Goggle. I looked back and Goggle was just looking at a thing of snack cakes, his flat lips curled up in disgust. I chuckled, well tried anyway. It came out warped because of the laughter that tried to come out.

"Don't worry about him, he's completely tame." I waved a hand at the old man.

He muttered something I couldn't hear and raised a hand for me to shake. I didn't take it so he dropped it back to his side, looking awkward. "yeah I'm Jeb, who are you?"

"I'm Ethan Mather's oldest daughter, Dizzy."

His face paled and he looked more afraid of me than Goggle. "Why are you here? And why are you with _him_?"

I heard a snarl behind me and raised my hand to silence Goggle. "I'm out here because a few days ago I was heading through to get to California. I hit the gas too hard and my truck flipped a few miles up the road. Goggle and his family took me in because they wanted to keep me. That's all you need to know, today I'm here to get some feminine products, you must have them."

He eyed me a moment longer and gestured to the back room. I grinned and skipped to the back, finding the small shelf of stuff I needed. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around the back of my legs, my cigarette clamped between my teeth. I needed one of each…so I scooped up an armful and skipped back to the front. Goggle and Jeb were having a glaring contest, but broke it off when I dropped all of my stuff on the counter. I laughed while Jeb rung up my stuff. I enjoyed the awkward look on his face, and the way he said I could just take everything for free halfway through the checkout..

I walked ahead of Goggle, humming to myself with my plastic bags swinging at my sides. Goggle was mumbling behind me and I tried to hear him, but it didn't matter, I could not for the life of me catch what he was saying. I settled on the sound of metal on gravel nearby, focusing in the best I could on where it was, twisting just right to catch Lizard in the side with both bags.

He made an 'oomph' sound and fell to the ground, dropping his spike strip at my feet. I fist pumped in victory, but set my bags down and crouched beside him, exhaling a puff of smoke into the air.

"You ok?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He glared up at me, jumping to his feet. I stood to, walking back to pick up his spike strip. I handed it to him and picked up my bags, walking ahead towards the village. I walked through the main house, Goggle and Lizard griping behind me, but I didn't care what they were arguing about, I just want to get a few things taken care of. Thanks to Ruby I had some new clothes, well not new, but new for me. They weren't ugly at all, they were just a lot of button ups and short sleeved flannels. The jeans I had now were nearly black and tight, but it was ok, just lose a little more weight. Not much I could lose, but that tiny bit would help, right?

An hour later I was squeaky clean and wrapped in a dusty towel, brushing my teeth very thoroughly. I was sitting on the floral couch, my legs crossed while I stared forward at the wall. Pluto, Goggle, Lizard and Big Brain were staring at me very…intently. I stopped my brushing and looked at all of them; they looked away real quick, Lizard and Goggle leaving to do whatever. I chuckled and stood, walking back upstairs to my bathroom. Well, mine and Ruby's .We shared it with Pluto, and he never used it so technically it was just ours.

I felt so clean and refreshed after all my feminine cleaning. Hell, I even tried to do my makeup, but I didn't have all my bright colors in my satchel, just base and eyeliner for when I encountered road blocks. I shrugged and used the eyeliner and base, leaving the bathroom in a sort sleeved green flannel and jeans. I passed Ruby in the hallway, taking her hand in mine as a silent way to say keep my company. She and Pluto were still my babysitters, but I obviously wasn't going anywhere. I had no car, no contacts I could trust.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting beside Big Mama at the long kitchen table. She was staring at an old book, most of the words were faded and scratchy, but she seemed to be able to read them. She looked up at us with a small smile.

"My, my, my don't you look amazing."

I blushed and thanked her. "Where is everyone Big Mama?"

She shut the book and stood, walking over towards the pantry. That's where her 'normal' food was stashed. "There was a vehicle spotted at Jeb's gas station. Everyone's out to hunt."

I nodded numbly, standing up without Ruby. "I um…I'm gonna go walk around outside. Is that ok?"

Big Mama nodded and went to work opening all the cans she produced. What was in them? I ignored that and went outside, happy that today was unseasonably cool. I rubbed my arms and started to walk out into the desert, knowing Ruby wasn't too far behind. They wouldn't be upfront about it, but someone was always watching me. They wanted to make sure no one did anything about their family. It was just about not tearing the family apart, they didn't care about dying, they just wanted to stay together. I found it sweet, but still creepy.

I looked out at the beautiful desert, the red sand and rocky hills. It was truly beautiful out here, I had always loved the desert, but I could never live here. I laughed at myself; guess I had no choice but to live in the desert now. I found a rock to sit on and climbed onto it, making sure I didn't get my shirt messed up. I curled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin between my knees.

"What're ya' doin' out 'ere?"

I turned my head to look at Lizard. He was covered in blood, his pants soaked but his vest and chest only spotted. His spike strip was clean as always, swung over his shoulder casually. He looked tense, like he was holding something back or in.

"I'm watching the desert," I turned my head back to the desert.

"Why? Ain't nothin out there but coyotes and scorpions," he fell into the sand beside me.

I smiled into my knees. He was talking to me, and he wasn't yelling or anything. "The desert is beautiful, just like it's occupants."

I heard him grunt and shift in the sand. "Ain't none of us beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not when you have that kind of attitude about it."

He grunted again. "Says you."

"Says me?"

"Yeah. You're normal, no mutations."

I looked down, feeling self conscious. "Well not that you can see. I'm certified crazy by the government."

"I've seen ya in action. Screamin like a lunatic and laughin for no reason."

I looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I was heading to California to get help for that, but you guys stopped me."

He stayed quiet, not grunting or growling. All I could hear was the call of coyotes and the cries of birds. It was peaceful, even with a psycho beside me. A mutated psycho. I looked down at him; his head was titled back, his eyes closed as he let a breeze roll over him. A rare moment of peace for him. It was like having a tiger let you pet it, or having a deer eat right from your hand. It was amazing, it gave me a sense of acceptance with him, and that was something important to establish with him.

Lizards head shot forward, his eyes snapping open to look for something ahead of us. I followed his eyes and saw two coyotes dancing together. They were yipping at each other, running circles around each other and occasionally nuzzling each other in the face.

I smiled at the display of affection, feeling eyes on me. I looked towards Lizard and found his steel eyes examining me. He looked away quickly and I chuckled, letting my legs dangle until they touched to ground. My legs were shaky and kind of numb, but I could walk and started towards the house. I saw a small red figure rushing towards the house and chuckled; she had been watching the whole time.

I felt an arm brush against mine and looked up at Lizard. He kept his eyes off of me, but not forward. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Why ya' dressed up?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," he snapped, putting a couple inches between us. Jus' curious dammit."

Was that a blush I saw on those damaged cheeks? "I just wanted to look good for myself. I _have _been wearing bloody clothes for the past few days. It's nice to be clean, makes you more appealing when you're a plain little girl."

He mumbled something I felt like I didn't want to hear. But I wanted to know, but then again I couldn't just ask. He'd get all defensive and leave my ass. I didn't want that. I wanted a companion for the moment. I got lonely out here because most of the time Ruby was helping Big Mama most of the day with the cooking and occasional cleaning, and I tried to stay out of their way because I was cooking and cleaning impaired. And Pluto was usually helping scavenge or kill. Lizard was around the house more, so maybe I could get on his good side so I could have another companion…

_Thank you Shiloh for your review! I love Lizard for various reasons, but I also love Goggle because he reminds me of Voldemort from Harry Potter__ Anyway, I might write one for Triloquist, but I'll have to re-watch the movie to remember what I missed._


	6. Why Should You Care?

_Review please. Thank you._

**DATE: January 23, 2007**

**621 Mayflower Avenue, Upstate New York.**

_How long had it been now?_

_I had lost track of the days by now, sitting in this hole in the ground. I could feel the slick grease coating my hair and ran my fingers through the long locks, rubbing them together then my fingers. It was gross. I pulled my legs to my chest and rocked back and forth, mumbling to myself. This hole was getting to be too small for me, my head was starting to touch the lid._

_Light poured in on me, a giant hand reaching in and jerking me out. I cried out but didn't try to fight off daddy. I knew to never fight off daddy. He stared into my eyes, analyzing the defeat there and smirking when he saw what he wanted to. I hung there limply, letting him drag me over to the back porch. He dropped me there and walked away for the moment, letting me rest my forehead against the railing support._

_My dirt caked hair and naked body shook in defeat, my mouth gasping for fresh air. I looked up at the sky for a brief moment before a blast of water caught me in the face. I cried out in surprise and raised my arms up, letting the water force me back, all the way to the glass doors. Looking up I could see momma watching me with a stone face._

_I let out a sob and curled into a ball, letting daddy hit me with the cold water. I could never get away…I could never escape…_

**DATE: JUNE 19, 2007**

**TEST VILLAGE, NEW MEXICO DESERT**

I gasped into awareness, sitting up with my arms raised in defense against nothing. When I realized where I was I sighed in relief and laid back in bed, letting my breathing slow down. I stared out at the desert, at the rising sun. I was in the desert, not being tortured by my parents. No that was behind me, in my past, not in my present.

I slipped out of bed and grabbed up my road, leaving my room. I decided a shower was the best thing for me right now. It would calm me down and I was really sweaty. I turned on the cold water, sighing when the water hit my skin.

Why would my brain choose now to let me have those dreams? To bring my past back to me? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? God, now I sounded like one of my therapists. There were so many I had to go through to get to the medication that was waiting for me in Cali. Had to have experience you know? After all was said and done I realized the therapists did more harm than good. They made me remember a lot of things I wished I would have never remembered for the rest of my life. they dug up all of my past pains and made me realize how much I hated myself.

"Whatcha doin Mama?" I asked Big Mama when I entered the kitchen, towel drying my hair

She looked up from the pot of mystery food and smiled at me, asking Ruby for some seasoning I didn't know how to pronounce. "Just cooking tonight's dinner. It takes it a real long time to taste good, so I started last night. What're you doin' up so early sweetie?"

I sat at the kitchen table, beside Venus and Mercury who were yawning into tiny fists and coloring in old books. "I had a nightmare, decided to stay up."

"I'm sorry dear. Can you try this for me please?"

If Ruby was around it, it couldn't be human. "Sure," I jumped up and rounded the table to get to the pot. I took a sip from her big wooden spoon. "It's delicious," I smiled.

Big mama sighed in relief and went back to stirring. "Just imagine what it'll taste like by tonight."

I smiled wider; it was truly delicious, I could only imagine what it'll taste like tonight. I sat beside Venus and colored a dog with her, smiling at the small child beside me. I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her temple, lingering there when I saw Lizard in the doorway to the kitchen. I sat up straight then, staring him in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

He grunted, glared and moved over to his Mama. He talked to her in a low voice for a moment before he left the room. Venus turned to me when her old brother left.

"Is Dizzy goin ta stay wit' us foreva'?" she asked.

I smiled again and patted her head. "I guess so."

She smiled a crooked toothed smile and went back to her coloring book. I watched her with sad eyes. Would I stay here forever? Would one of them finally get sick of me and kill me, eat me? Or would I become a reluctant mate and have babies? Would I die that way, popping out baby after baby? i sure as hell hope not. It seemed like a shitty way to go if you ask me. Of course that's all you had out here, but I wanted love my whole life. I wanted someone to love me, take care of me, marry me.

But it looks like those hopes are out the window, along with any other dream I had before this. I guess I would stay here until I die and never see another normal human again unless they were hanging in the shack or being dragged through the dirt by Pluto.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

I looked up at Big Mama, one eye closed. She was staring at me with concern, and that made me feel bad. She worried about me, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I gave her a reassuring smile and waved my hand at me.

"It's nothing just…thinking about my future here."

"Well I hope you'll find a good mate. I mean, Goggle and Lizard would be good mates for you."

I held a sigh in and nodded. "I was thinking about that, but I don't think I'm ready for a mate. Not now at least, it may take me awhile and I doubt Lizard would be too thrilled with being paired with me."

Why was I making up an excuse? Why couldn't I just tell her I wanted to leave, to be free, not confined here popping out baby after baby?

She smiled and turned back to her pot. "I understand sweetie. But you would be surprised with Lizard. He's good to his family."

It made my heart flutter a little, but didn't make me want to be his mate. I excused myself and walked outside, into the fierce wind and wrapped my arms around myself. I looked around for something to do out here. I watched Cyst limping back and forth at one end of the town and shook my head at that. Instead of walking towards him I turned the opposite way and started to follow Lizard out into the desert.

I wonder if he could hear me…probably so.

"Wha' the hell ya doin'?"

I groaned when he turned to me. "I got bored and wanted to follow you." I mumbled, playing with the bottom of my flannel shirt.

"Get yer ass back ta tha house. Ya don't needs to be following me out here." he ordered, turning back around to the desert.

I grinded my teeth. "Why don't you like me?" I hissed.

He turned to me, glaring. "Why the fuck would ya care?"

I stomped up to him, pointing a finger into his chest. "Because it's _me_ you're ignoring, _me _you're being a dick too. How can I just ignore that? Anyone else would get aggravated. Hell if I ignored you and all that shit you'd be pissed off at me."

"Well maybe ya shouldn' cower an' obey like a fuckin dog!"

I bared my teeth. "If I didn't you'd fuckin hit me!" I screamed, turning around and running back to the house.

Tears trickled down my cheeks. Fuck how could I get so emotional so quickly. It wasn't like me to do that. But he…he just pissed me off so badly. Ugh, I felt like such a teenager, falling onto my bed and snuggling with my pillow. I was pissed off for no reason. I felt like such a fucking idiot right now. How could I do that?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"You ok, Dizzy?"

I looked up at Ruby. She was standing in the doorway, holding onto the doorframe like a shy child. "Yeah…" I thought better of it. "No, no I'm not. Lizard pissed me off." I looked at the wall.

She shuffled into the room, sitting on the very edge of my bed. "Lizar' always do that."

I chuckled, sniffling like a child. "Yeah…he does don't he?"

I looked over at Ruby and she was playing with her hands. Her little malformed hands. "Do you think you'll ever like Lizar'?"

I looked back at the wall, thinking. Would I ever like Lizard? Did I have it in me to tolerate him? "Probably not, but you don't need to worry about that."

"I just wonderin' cus Lizar'real lonely now. He told me so."

I bit my lip, staring at Ruby. "He is?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I feel bad fo' Lizar'."

I didn't feel bad for Lizard, I thought it was kind of funny. That's cruel isn't it, to think someone else's misery is funny? Wait, Lizard thinks other people's misery is funny, so maybe this is irony kicking him in the ass.

"Ya know what I think, Ruby?"

She looked down at me. "What?"

"I think your brother should be nicer so that he'll get a mate."

She nodded again. "I know, he so mean. That's why Emily left."

"Emily?" I sat up, wiping the tears off of my cheeks.

"She was this girl that stayed before you when Lizar' was nineteen. So that would be….seventeen years ago?" I nodded, applauding her success at math. She blushed and smiled, continuing. "Well she liked Lizar' a lot but when she tried to talk to him he would yell at her or hit her or something. She left one night and we don't know what happened to her."

I looked down, thinking of what Emily would have went through. Was she defiant when he griped at her, when I was submissive? I wonder if Lizard was meaner back then than he is now. I don't think he could be. I wish I could see a sweet Lizard, there had to have been one there at some point in his life. I wonder if he loved this Emily, if he still thought of her. And then I think why do I care?

Oh that's right, I'm a girl.


	7. The Thing About Fear

_Review please. Thank you._

* * *

**LOCATION: **

**SOMEWHERE NEAR TEST VILLAGE**

**Unknown POV**

_Where the hell are we?_

_I rolled my head around the cab of the trunk, sobbing through the duct tape across my lips. It was so hot in here, I was sweating real bad and my own smell was starting to burn my nose. I wish I could at least brush the hair out of my face, it was falling into my eyes and making them sting. I shook my head violently, screaming when the motion made my neck hurt. So the bruises were still there._

_What the hell happened to get me here? Oh right, that one dude was pretty fucking hot. That's what I get for going with looks instead of brains. But hey, who could've blamed me if they saw that man?_

"_Think we'll get a good price for 'er?" I heard a voice come through the window behind me._

"_Nah, she isn't a virgin. They pay top dollar for virgins."_

"_Well which one of us ruined that?"_

_They both laughed and someone turned up the radio, drowning out anything else._

_I sobbed again, twisting my wrists and ankles in the tight ropes they had me bound with. It hurt so fucking badly, and I knew that was blood dried on the fringe of my jeans. Why didn't I listen to mom when she told me to stay home and enjoy my little brothers' birthday? I could be eating cake and watching Family Guy right now, talking to Rachel on the phone._

_But no, I had to say fuck yall and go out with Michelle and her sister Vera._

_Damn I am fucking stupid._

**DATE: JUNE 24, 2007**

**LOCATION: TEST VILLAGE**

I was having me a crying fit tonight, curled in a tight ball naked as the day I was born. I wish I wasn't alone, then it wouldn't matter if I was crying. I didn't want to be alone, I just don't like being alone. I cried into my pillow, rubbing my cheeks with the heel of my hand. Tears had soaked so deeply into the pillow that there was a huge wet spot on it.

I can hear Lizard shuffling in his room, looking for something. And then I hear it, the sound of a zipper and that metal sound I hate so much. He's going hunting? I jump up, still crying and tug on my two day old jeans and a tank top. Through the tears and sobs I tie up my hair in a bun and run out the door. He was fast as always, already outside by the time I hit the bottom step. I coughed on the dust outside and grabbed onto Lizards arm, making him stop.

"What 'chu want?" he growled.

I panted, trying to catch my breath. "I want-hic- to help."

He stared down at me then turned, walking out into the desert. "You gotta ask Papa first, he's up in the hills."

I smiled and wiped at my tears, running after him. We walked for a long time, passing desert wildlife that didn't run or look at us twice. Coyotes called and desert hares scurried through our path, weaving in and out between us. I giggled, catching a glare from Lizard. I bit my lip and hurried my steps to keep up with him.

We started to climb a slope, needing to use rocks to pull ourselves up. The air was filled with my constant grunts and Lizards occasional one. At least living out here would keep me nice and toned, right? Look at the perks I guess. I wiped my eyes once more and continued climbing, sliding a little while I was trying to reach the top faster than Lizard. Somehow it was turning into a contest, one I was failing miserably. A for effort, right?

When we reached the top I hit the dirt with a grunt, closing my eyes as I faced the sky. I glared when I opened my eyes, seeing Lizard grinning down at me. I reached a hand up and he jerked me to my feet. I cringed when I felt the joint of my shoulder crack. It didn't break or anything, but damn it hurt. I rubbed my shoulder and continued to follow Lizard over to a moving blob of people. One was using its hand to gesture down the hills, and the others just kept one finger pointed down the hill.

Papa Jupiter, Pluto and Cyst (who was the one pointing down the hill, all hovered around Goggle who was just staring down into the desert with his goggles. I looked down at the desert too and saw a flickering dot off in the distance. I stood close to Lizard, rubbing my eyes. I wonder if that's a whole family down there, or if it's a couple. Are they young, old? Maybe it's just some friends looking to have a party out here. I hear a lot of people do that. If only they knew when they partied out here they'd never make it home. Maybe it was a runner like me. They'd never make it to their destination whoever they were; they'd die out here tonight.

And I would be one of the killers this time.

Lately I have taken an interest in the killing, not the human eating, just the killing. I have never been the cause of a death or an actual murderer, and I want to know how it felt. Did it feel like Goggle described it to me? Exhilarating? I didn't even know he knew that word or what it meant. The way he said it, with such affection, scared me, but I still want to know. I hope I didn't become a monster like Lizard or something, but I need to give this killing thing a quick try. There's a first time for everything right?

Papa Jupiter looked up at us when we came into view, nodding his head at Lizard then looking at me quizzically. "Why are you here Dizzy?"

Everyone looked at me, just as confused as Papa. I swallowed hard and took a hold of Lizards hand, feeling him give a quick jerk but gave up on detaching myself from him. He would not push me away, no I was here to help and I needed someone else's touch to give me courage. I wiped my eyes with my right hand and gave myself a good nod of encouragement. Goggle smiled at me behind Papa and that served to encourage me more.

"I'd like to help with the hunt."

Pluto, Cyst and Papa stared at me incredulously, well as much as Pluto could. I kept my chin up, staring down the small appendage to Papa Jupiter. He seemed to think it over, never meeting my eyes. Cyst hissed and stepped around Papa, showing anger towards me for the first time.

"How the hell could you help us? You're probably just looking for a way out of here so you can rat us out. How could we trust you to stay?"

I felt Lizard tense up in my hand for some reason and squeezed his hand reflexively. I was not going anywhere. "You can't trust me. No one can trust me, but if I wanted to leave I wouldn't have came all the way fucking out here to help kill people. No one was watching me tonight so I could have just slipped out of the village and went on my merry way to the next town. Plus if I got to another town I'd be incarcerated as well if I ratted you people out. I would be an accomplice or whatever you wanna call me."

Papa finally nodded and I relaxed. "So, how do you plan on pulling this off?"

I grinned, wiping the tears under my eyes. It was getting rather annoying, the sob I was holding in. you know when you have to cough but you're in the middle of class and don't want to draw attention to yourself so you hold it in? Yeah, that's what it feels like.

"Well I'm not sure, what do you think I should do?" I let go of Lizards hand.

Papa thought for a few moments, looking at all of us, before he eyes me again. "Well you could distract one of them, let us take them out separately. It's much quicker, more fun. Of course since this is your first time out you'll get to kill whichever you choose."

I nodded, giddy with excitement, and listened to Papa while he talked to the other. I knew someone would have questioned me about my past life eventually if I left. I know here some ones going to ask me about why I was running and all that. To both my answer would be the same: I don't remember. Truth is I don't want to remember. It's such a delicate subject and I'm afraid if I or someone else touches on it it'll break, shatter.

Out there, on the road, I was always afraid of that, or being caught. At every motel I stopped in, every rest stop I hid in, I was afraid someone would recognize me and turn me in to the authorities. Traveling like I did was very dangerous, and to a point I'm glad these mutants got a hold of me. They saved me from serious jail time.

I stepped towards Goggle, crouching down beside him. "Can I borrow those?"

He looked at skeptically, even though he had been on my side moments ago. I guess he was rather protective of his goggle. Ha, cliché. I wonder if Goggle has another name, or did he abandon that to with his childhood innocence?

He finally handed them to me and I moved in front of him, my back pressed against his chest as I viewed down at our victims. There was a large truck parked next to a blazing fire, looking through the goggles I realized the fire is _larger_ than I thought it was. There were two people on the side of the truck, facing the fire. Two men in flannel shirts and unbuttoned jeans; they laughed and clinked beers, knocking back what was left of the drinks before throwing them into the sand. I would have to get those later. No sense in mixing glass with blood, that was just horrible.

I handed Goggle his goggles back and slinked over to Lizards side, facing Papa. "It's two drunken men, I can handle that."

"Ok, Lizard you take Dizzy down to an area nearby. Pluto and I'll come from different directions to ambush them after Dizzy catches them off guard and lures them away from the fire some," Papa instructed. "Cyst, you go back to the village and watch the village in case one of them gets away and finds the place. Goggle you radio Cyst if anything happens."

I was greatly surprised by Papa's language use. It was rather intelligent. Sure he had that growling voice and it occasionally shifted from sophisticated to slang, but overall it was. I would have to ask him about that language thing later, right now I just wanted to do this killing thing.

Lizard started to lead me down through the hills, with the incline this time all we really had to do was slide. I continued to wipe tears from my eyes, letting small sniffles and sobs out as we went. I needed to let it out, it was starting to make my chest hurt. Once we hit the bottom of the hills Lizard and I walked, me brushing my fingers against his. He would flinch away from me but put no distance between us.

We stopped by a thicket of bushes, thick enough to hide us, but not obscure our view of the men. I could hear their disgusting drunken banter and pulled my lips back over my teeth. They had a girl in the covered cab, a live one, one they were going to sell in Mexico. Disgusting vermin. I am glad I can help take this filth off the face of this earth.

"Jus' do whateva' it is ya gonna do and don' drag this out," Lizard hissed in my ear.

I nodded and stood, but not before grinding some dirt into my bloody tank top. Yes the one from the very first day. I stumbled to the road and started towards them until they could see me. I could see a smile on one of their faces and growled to myself while I jogged. Lucky fuckers, I didn't have a bra on. I stopped beside the closes one to the fire. He wore a green flannel shirt and a smug look on his face. I gave my best smile and puff out my chest. My smile was not the 'trust me' smile, it was the 'I'd fuck you' smile. It worked and he stood, towering over me.

"Hi there little lady, what are you doing way out here?" his accent was thick with something, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I giggled like I was impressed with him for some reason, then frowned as if I remembered my problem. "Well you see I was trying to get to the gas station a few miles up the road when my truck broke down. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"I don't know, that's an awful lot of trouble for me…" he faked thought.

"Please, I would do…_anything_ for a ride."

His face lit up at the mention of anything. Disgusting. He looked back at his friend, licking his lips in a smug way before he turned back to stare down at me. Did he even notice the blood stains on my shirt? Nope, probably just noticed my nipples sticking through the fabric. It was fucking cold out here.

"Well I think we can work something out."

I smiled again. "Oh thank you, where you uh…wanna go to work out our deal?" I bounced my hip like they do in the movies.

"Right this way."

We walked around the truck and he started to undo his belt, leaning back against the door, but I stopped him with a hand on his. He looked at me in confusion before looking above me at the owner of the heavy footsteps behind me. I knew it was Pluto, all he saw was a monster. He didn't scream, he was too scared to make any noise besides a squeak. I laughed maniacally when I saw Papa Jupiter chasing his friend out into the desert, a pointed stick in his hands, and grabbed the man by the collar, jerking him down to my level.

"Thought you'd get to fuck me?"

He stuttered, scared shitless of the behemoth behind me. I watched Papa dragging the man down with the stick through his chest and laughed like a crazy woman again.

"Answer me boy!"

He swallowed and I held my hand back for Pluto to hand me his axe, then the guy really started to spout nonsense. "No, we were going to just help you! Really!"

My face went blank and I backed away from the guy, pushing him back against his truck. The idiot didn't run and that made me laugh again. I watched Lizard crawling across the hood of the guys truck and snorted, watching Lizard jump down from the roof. He straddled the guy, pointed a pistol at the guys forehead, howling when the guy coughed up blood. The guy opened his eyes, fear in those amber eyes as he looked between Lizard and I,

"Can I do it?" I licked my lips.

I could feel the anticipation building up, that need to get the fix I wanted. It was starting to boil over, the steam rising to burn my skin and sinking into me only making me want more.

Lizard actually thought about it, which I thought was hilarious. Here we are, hovering over a strange fearful man and he has to think about who gets to kill him. Lizard nodded and stood, stepping back from the man, who still didn't get up. He just raised his hands to his chest, his eyes conveying something I didn't understand.

Then he seemed to realize something and pointed a finger at me, while I raised the pointed end of the axe into the air. "You're Ellen Carmen," he whispered.

The fire crackled in my eyes and I drove the point home, straight through his brain. He gurgled, his eyes rolling back into his head, and a bubble of blood popped against his teeth to splatter his lips and cheeks. I wiped the blood off of my arms and face from the axe spraying brain matter everywhere and jerked aforementioned axe from the dead man's skull, succeeding in spraying more blood on me. Guess I'd need to take a shower tonight. Or morning. Whatever, it was pretty late when we left the house.

I bent down and dug through the dead man's pockets, then shuffled around the truck to where Papa Jupiter was trying to get his stick out of the other mans chest. I searched through this one's pants, finding the keys I was looking for. I walked over to the truck, finding the right key to unlock the cab over the back of the truck, finding the girl inside. I covered my mouth and looked down , tears falling into the dirt. I wiped those away and asked for Pluto's help. He ripped off the cover and I climbed inside to untie the girls' hands and ankles.

She was pretty, prettier than I could ever hope to be. Her body was curvaceous, her long torso covered in a purple tube top and a navel ring. She was also wearing blood spattered jeans and ragged sandals. Her copper colored hair was fanned around her, wavy and also covered in blood. Her left cheek was swollen and black, her front teeth were sort of chipped and her nose had a trail of dried blood dying at her perfect lips.

When I got her untied I told Pluto to get her, which he did and I started to shuffle behind him, sad. They took this beautiful girl, they took her and beat er senseless then decided to sell her in Mexico. I bet they raped her to. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Was it the cold of the desert or the abuse of an innocent that was making me shake? I could be either or. Maybe both, but the abuse was the main one. It hurts to know the same thing had happened to someone I left behind. I felt like a monster. A horrible monster.


	8. We Are One Finally

_Review please. Thank you._

* * *

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**Unknown POV**

_I can barely hear as we parked, the music is way too fucking loud for me to make out what the fuck is happening besides us stopping, and I only know that because I was just sent rolling all the way to the back of the cab. My head knocked against the back and I wanted to gasp at the pain. It hurt so fucking bad. Right now, sitting here in the back of this truck, is making me go crazy. _

_I finally hear something, the cracking of sticks and those two fuckers laughing before I can hear brush crackle to life. The cab lights up with an orange color and I see a shadow of a figure coming towards the cab. The door to it opens and the man that tricked me smiles at me, but all I do is glare._

"_Aw, now sweetheart don't give me that look. It makes me feel bad."_

_ I scream through the duct tape but he just laughs and drags a small ice chest out the door with him, locking the same door when he's done. I start to cry again, listening to them open their beers and talk like everything's right with the world. But everything's not right. Where's the justice for this, what's happened to me? It's nowhere because this world is fucked up and there is no saving me._

_I can feel my head leaking blood and that makes me cry harder. What if I die here? In the back of this cab? Guess it'd be better than getting gang raped in Mexico._

"_Hi there little lady, what are you doing way out here?" I hear from outside._

_A girl out here alone? No, she had to get away! I wish I could warn her, do something, but no I can't. I'm too tightly bound to be any help to her. I hear her giggle, that fake giggle I used to use to get men to pay for my drinks. What was she up to? I craned my neck and saw a tiny shadow in front of the large one that had tricked me._

"_Well, you see I was trying to get to that gas station a few miles up the road when my truck broke down. Do you think you could give me a ride?" her voice is beautifully husky._

"_I don't know, that's an awful lot of trouble for me…"_

_What the fuck is wrong with him? Why fuck with her, just attack her like you did me! But this girl…she'd up to something and I find myself afraid of her, even though I can't see her, only hear her._

_ "Please, I would do…anything for a ride."_

_ She had to be crazy, or maybe she was just a slut. Like I had any room to judge. _

_I swear I could see my kidnappers smile through the cab. "Well I think we can work something out."_

_She girl jumped a little."Oh thank you, where you uh…wanna go to work out our deal?" she was bouncing her hip a little._

_ "Right this way."_

_They started to walk out of my vision and I fell down in the cab, worming my way to the door of the cab. What was going on? I had to know, I didn't want to see this girl get hurt. I cheered in victory to myself and looked around to the side of the truck I swore they went to. I could faintly see the girl, and what looked like a giant behind her. No! _

_The girl laughed like a maniac before she grabbed onto the man's neck, or something like that. "Thought you'd get to fuck me?" she seethed._

_I cheered again; maybe there was some justice in this after all. I relished the stutters I heard come from him and laughed, too bad no one could hear me. The girl reached back and I saw the huge figure there hand her some stick. The man really started to stutter then and that only made me laugh more. I jumped when a loud thump came from above me, and looked up, seeing this girl crawling across the top of the cab, inching towards where the girl and the man were._

_What the hell was going on? Was the girl really a part of a killer group? This was like a fucking movie, one I really didn't want to be a part of._

"_Answer me boy!"_

_She was just fucking with him, and I have to admit it was pretty funny to listen to._

"_No, we were going to just help you! Really!"_

_Stop that bullshit already, you're in a no win situation dude just tell the truth._

_The girl pushed the guy back, laughing again. The girl on top of the truck crawled closer, getting ready to jump down, doing just that when the girl snorted. I couldn't see them on the ground, but I could hear my kidnapper coughing then a loud howl come from somewhere. It wasn't an animal, but a person and that scared the shit out of me._

_What were my kidnappers? Were they even human?_

"_Can I do it?" I heard the girls husky voice ask._

_Silence. That's the scary thing. I don't know what's going on and I'm starting to hyperventilate. I have to get this duct tape off of my mouth, so I start stabbing at it with my tongue, feeling the tape working its way off of my face, pulling a few hairs with it. Within seconds I get it off, but I'm worn out. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Damn I am such a ditz sometimes. I bend and started to tug the tape off and succeed. _

_I stay quiet, still trying to get control of my breathing as I watch this show unfold through the window of the truck front. _

"_You're Ellen Carmen." My kidnapper whispers from somewhere on the ground._

_The girl, I guess Ellen swings the stick down, which I can now tell is not a stick after all but an axe. I hear a gurgle come from the ground and watch the girl jerk the axe back, wiping off the blood on her. _

_My vision is blurring…why? Why now do you choose to do this to me now, have me faint while I'm so close to getting saved? What if they don't check back here? I'll die back here. my eyes flutter close as I sink to the bottom of the cab, fighting to stay awake. No, not after all that just went down. You can't…_

**LOCATION:**

**TEST VILLAGE**

**DIZZYS POV**

I help Big Mama clean the strange girl, wiping her pretty face with a wet rag. Underneath all the dirt and blood and other things she was very pale, ivory splashed with freckles. It made me want to weep. I also helped dress her, putting her in a dirty lavender dress while Ruby was out back burning the stained clothes. It looked like her navel ring was infected so I insisted I clean that to the very curve of it. Didn't want her to have a giant hole in her stomach when she wakes up. Need her as calm as possible.

Truthfully I don't want to keep her, I wanted her dead. But you know what? I just couldn't bring myself to let her die. Something kept me from doing it. She was kidnapped by those evil men for some reason (of course I knew the reason, just not what possessed them) and it looked like she had been through hell. We left her in one of the spare rooms, tied by thick ropes to the bed posts. Didn't want he getting lose or hurting anyone.

I stared back at her with anger and sorrow, shutting the door behind me. I watched Lizard walk downstairs, giving me a nod of acknowledgement before he ventured downstairs. I could smell something delicious and wandered downstairs as well. Everyone was there, minus Big Brain, and ruby was eating so it had to be that food from earlier Big Mama was cooking. She hadn't let anyone eat it yet, convinced it wasn't perfect. Must have finished it. I took a chipped bowl and sat between Lizard and Pluto, taking in a spoon full of the mystery soup. It was delicious.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Big Mama asked around her mouthful of soup.

Papa Jupiter looked up, thinking it through. "I do not know. I think we need a vote. All for keeping the girl?"

Pluto, Goggle, Big Mama, and Ruby raised their hands. I bit my tongue, not looking at Lizard for some reason; I didn't want to know what he wanted to do with the girl.

"All for getting rid of her? I don't think we need to guess Big Brains vote."

I heard Big Brain wheeze, "Damn right."

I raised my hand and snuck a peak at Lizard this time, seeing his hand raised. I mentally cheered, watching Cyst raise his own hand. I looked back to Papa.

"So five against four, the girl stays. Goggle you are her companion when she wakes up. You watch her and make sure she does not wonder off or do anything stupid. Dizzy, may I talk to you in the other room?"

I nodded and stood, following Papa into the room opposite Big Brains. We sat on the floral couch, his leg touching mine. I crossed my hands in my lap and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it Papa?"

Papa rubbed his beard, adjusted his coat. "I figured you of all of my family would have voted to keep the strange girl. You are the one that saved her correct? Bathed her and dressed her even. Why would you want to get rid of her?"

I cleared my throat, feeling queasy about finally saying something about my feelings, especially in front of Papa. "It's just because…well she is so beautiful. I fear Lizard…I fear he will…"

I was getting choked up, my throat feeling like a dozen cotton balls had been shoved down it. My lungs were struggling for air. I didn't realize how upset I would get thinking that someone that wasn't even mine would go to another. He wasn't anything to me, not a lover and hardly a friend. Why did I feel this way, like my body wanted to shut down picturing him with any other faceless girl? I shouldn't feel this way, it shouldn't be so painful.

"Dizzy…I understand. It is fine, I have seen the way you watch each other. I can just see everything you do to each other and know. I would claim him before it is too late though. If the strange girl takes a liking to Lizard there is nothing I can do for you."

I looked up at Papa with hopeful eyes, and asked the wrong question at the wrong time. "Why do you talk that way Papa?"

He blinked, but smiled in understanding. "Well, it is because my father was from a place across the sea where proper language is a must. He taught me from a young age to speak like he did."

"What about Big Mama? I noticed she talks the same way you do, normal."

"Well that is because Mama is not from here. She is from a place called Atlanta. She grew up there until she was about 25 and I caught her going through the desert on a drug run. She stayed when she saw the state of my small family."

I smiled at Papa and this new insight into his and Mamas past life. it wasn't much, but it helped me add pieces to a puzzle I will call 'Past Life'. I looked towards the door when I saw a small shadow flash over my thighs. It was Venus, rubbing her off centered eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled.

I smiled at her this time and opened my arms to her, giggling when she wiggled into my arms, curling against my chest. I ran my fingers across her back and kissed her minty forehead. Mama keeps her babies squeaky clean. Well, the younger ones at least.

"Let me take her back to bed, you go get showered. I know you do not like being as dirt as you are."

I nodded and let him take his daughter, smiling to myself when he cooed to her lovingly. I stood and brushed off my legs for some reason, walking towards the kitchen. Lizard was still there, standing up so he could go to bed. I flew up the stairs as silently as I could, grabbing me a towel from the hallway cabinet as I went. I turned on the water and threw my clothes into the corner, cracking open the door to watch for Lizard.

When I saw him coming down the hallway I called his name so softly I barely heard it. But he heard it, pinpointing my face through the cracked door easily. I smiled and nudged the door open more, jumping into the shower. I could hear him enter the bathroom, hear the door click shut and smiled to myself, wetting my hair. I closed my eyes, pushing the water away from my face when I felt rough arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled, looking down, and turned my head to look at him. His marred mouth covered mine in a heated kiss, his tongued snaking towards mine to meet it at where our lips were connected, succeeding in heating up m body. It was war between our tongues, a heated, heart stomping war. I brushed my tongue across his teeth, finding them actually pretty smooth. I didn't know anyone here brushed their teeth.

He made me jump when his calloused hand reached down and hooked its thumb into the back of my knee, hiking my left leg to hook onto his hip. I held on for dear life, nearly melting when his longs fingers found my heated core. I threw my head back, careful of the hard wall, and let him attack my throat with his talented tongue and nipping teeth.

His fingers explored my core, making me moan out softly. I tangled my fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp as he worked his way deeper into me, finding that one spot I never wanted him to leave. I gasped out and knocked my head against the wall, not caring about the pain as he sent me over the edge. My legs quickly gained the consistency of jello.

If it hadn't have been for his hands holding into the bottom of the tub, useless. But he had better plans. He hooked his other thumb into the back of my other knew and pulled my leg up to his other hip, sliding into me in one swift motion. I bit his lip, not enough to cause any real pain, but enough to gain his attention. Our eyes met and he smirked, giving one slow, strong thrust that made me push up the wall. I gasped, holding onto him tightly.

I felt like I was teetering on the edge of falling and insanity.

I raked my nails up his back when he really got into it, forcing these waves over me I didn't understand but loved. I bucked against him, not letting him think he had all the power over me. I had some control here and I planned on using it.

I opened my mouth into a great big O, tilting my head back and letting my eyes roll back into my skull. It was waves again, pulling me under, taking me down to the ocean floor and smothering me into the sift sand. It was like I reached heaven, only not. I was in the shower, in the middle of the desert with a mutant sharing in my final ecstasy with Pluto grinning at me through the crack in the shower curtain.

I fell from grave pretty fucking hard and screamed like a banshee, hiding my face in Lizards chest. Lizard jumped and looked behind him, just to catch Pluto ducking away from the shower curtain. He howled and quickly, but strangely gently, pulled out of me before he took off out of the bathroom.

I used the wall as support panting heavily and started to finish my cleaning up of me. I could feel a warmth start to seep down my legs, a hell of a lot hotter than the water, and blushed, starting cleanup down there. I grinned the whole time. He was mine, Lizard was mine. And I was his. We were mated I guess. Like a pair of dogs. Once I was thoroughly satisfied with my cleaning process I started to rinse the conditioner from my hair, feeling thin arms snake around my waist like before and pull me against a chest I was familiar with now. I finished rinsing and wiped the water from my eyes, trying to look at Lizard. He didn't smiled, but I nipped at his jaw anyway, satisfied with myself.

His chest rumbled and I closed my eyes, leaning into him. "Where did Pluto go?"

"Chased 'im all the way ta Pa."

I chuckled and turned in his arms, pressing my hands flat against his chest, looking into his steel eyes. "You need to shower yourself."

"It'd mornin, I gonna go sleep."

He started to leave but I grabbed onto his wrist. "Oh no you don't mister."

He groaned like a kid and it made me chuckle, but I forced him into the subs of my shampoo. It was manly shampoo, you'd think I was pouring acid over his eyeballs. I played creepy guard and watched him shower, biting my lip ever so often. It was a delicious show, to me at least.

After a little coaxing and tasty nips from Lizard I smiled and joined him in bed, curling against his chest as I watched the sun start to burn over the horizon. I yawned, giving a small squeak before I closed my eyes. I sighed in satisfaction and held onto Lizards arms tightly.

I love you Lizard. I shouldn't, but I do. I actually love you. I never want to leave you. I never want to hurt you in any way. If someone or something took you from me I think…I think I'd give up on my life. I'd never be able to function right without you now that you got me attached to you.


	9. Afloat

_Review please. Thank you._

**LIZARDS POV**

She…she is mine now.

I watch her mumble in her sleep and let my eyes rake over those features I know so well now. her long dark hair, still damp from the shower we shared, the freckled across her cheeks and nose, her full pink lips that she bites when she's asleep. I lift my hand up and pull her lip out of her teeth with my thumb, letting my fingers graze her soft, delicate skin for a moment longer.

I roll over in bed, staring at the setting sun. We slept the whole day, not waking at all. Well I didn't, I don't know if she did. I think back to the kill, how easily it came to Dizzy. It was like it was nothing at all. I was scared the first time I killed someone. Hell I was only ten years old and Mama had kept me sheltered up until then. Mama didn't like to talk to me anymore after that. She kept Goggle away from me to, and never let me touch Ruby.

I looked down at Dizzy. That man…he had mentioned her name. It was filled with such clarity and understanding. How did he know who she was? Was she someone important? Or was she someone wanted for something? I had wanted to ask her, but the right time never came up. Maybe she had killed before, had killed dozens of people and we just didn't know about it. I would have to ask her when she woke up. I'm sure I'm not the only one in the family that wanted to know.

I closed my eyes and counted the day in my head. How long had she been here? Not quite a month right? I don't fucking know. I reached up a hand to run it across her flat stomach. Maybe there would be life in there, maybe. Would she want it? Why would I care, she was my mate. She must bare my children, it's just how it goes in the hills. Was it the same out there, in the outside world? Were they just paired and meant to breed like us. I don't think so. Why would Dizzy mate with me anyway? I thought she didn't like me.

"Lizard?" I heard a soft mumble come from Dizzy.

I looked down and saw her golden eyes looking up at me, half lidded. "Huh?"

"What time is it?"

"Hell if I know."

She chuckled and stuck her face into my side, slipping back into sleep. I sighed and ran my hand through her hair, holding up a few strands to smell. She smelt the same as usual, only my scent was strong on her. It was real, final, our mating. She was mine, and I was hers. It was hard admitting I was hers. But somehow it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

I saw it from the corner of my eye, on her collar bone. I ran my fingers over the bright red wound and jerked my hand back when the skin jumped under my touch. I had done that? I didn't remember doing that. When…still no specific memory of sinking in there.

I sat up, not disturbing Dizzy, and left the bed. I watched her arms reach out to find me, satisfied when they found the warmth I left behind. I smirked and found my jeans, pulling them on. I needed to talk to Papa. I needed to talk to him about the marking. It had to mean something, even if I could not remember. Maybe I did just bite her by accident. Whatever. I left the room silently, making my way into the spare room Papa used for charging all of our walkie talkies and kept all the maps and newspaper clippings.

Papa was staring at one map showing a bunch of small houses and there was a patch of green in the center of it all. His eyes were lost, thoughtful, but I had to interrupt him.

"Papa-"

"She's from here," he placed the tip of his finger on a small red circle. Moving closer I saw a rather large house. "It's gone now, burned to the ground."

"Who're we talkin' 'bout?" I played ignorant.

"Dizzy, she burned down her house. I got Jeb to check to check in on her after I heard that man say her name. The records speak for themselves, she's wanted for murder. She escaped the day she was supposed to go into a psychiatric ward."

Dizzy? Was that why killing had come so easy to her? No, no I wouldn't believe she did that on purpose. I turned on my heel, stomping towards the door.

"Where are you going Lizard?" Papa made it to my side as I walked towards the stairs.

"Dizzy and I 're taking a road trip." I growled.

Papa nodded and walked back to the room while I hurried up the stairs to Dizzy. She was awake when I got there, wiping her eyes with her knuckles as she woke up. She was naked still, sweat shining on her body in the moonlight. I had to control myself, this was…this was actually important.

"Dizzy."

She looked to me, the smile on her face disappearing. "What is it?"

"Get yer clothes on. We're takin' us a lil trip to th' next town over."

The closest town was a total porn hub pretty much, a town of sex and violence. I used to love it, now thinking about it I don't even think it should exist. This place we were going to was a rough place, but I knew they had to have some record on her. I knew they had computers, must be on some database right? Or whatever, im not good with anything but a gun.

Dizzy stumbled back out of my room, into hers and came back a few minutes later in a white button up and holey jeans; I could see the black bra underneath. I grabbed a normal shirt and Dizzy followed me back downstairs to Papa's control room. He was there, holding two pistols, two walkie talkies and a medical mask.

I sneered when I put on the mask. Had to hide my face ya know. I slid the pistol into the back of my jeans, watching Dizzy do the same and we both took a walkie talkie, snapping them to our waist bands. This was serious, I needed to know if she was really the murderer everyone said she was. For some reason I didn't want it to be true. I wanted her to be…I don't know, normal I guess.

"You best be back by morning, or we'll send a search party after ya. Hell, I'll get Hades' clan to come after ya." Papa warned, synching our walkie talkies.

"Don' worry, we'll be back by midnigh'."

Papa nodded and we left, walking out towards Jeb's gas station. We needed to borrow one of his cars. I stayed by an old Cadillac while Dizzy walked up to the door, knocking on it with her knuckles. Jeb answered, half asleep until he saw me. After that is eyes widened and he looked like he was wired.

"Sorry to wake ya Jeb." Dizzy apologized.

"It's uh…its ok." He kept his eyes on me while they talked. "What do ya need?"

"We need to borrow a vehicle. Gotta do some stuff real quick. Can we have the keys to that Cadillac?"

Her doe eyes got Jebs trust and we had the keys, Dizzy driving. I could see that she was still tired, but there was no way I was going to wait for this. Was I being an asshole? Kind of. Did I care? Nope, not one fucking bit. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we neared the small town, watched the purple neon lights flash in her eyes. I looked forward finally, sneering at the flashing woman sign above a strip club. Yeah we'd been here before. Had to tease Goggle about him being a virgin. None of the women seemed to give a shit as long as they got into that wad of cash we stole from that dumbass drug dealer. I remember their eyes lighting up when I flashed the bindle of white shit we snagged. I don't know what is was, and I don't care. It was amazing for a moment. But it made me miss a couple hunts, so I snore to never take a bite of that actual monster ever again.

"Turn right here. The libraries the smallest building on the street," Dizzy looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What? I've been to the library before."

She chuckled and pulled into the cracked parking lot. I got out slowly. Looking around for any threats. I could see a flash come from the point of a distant hill and nodded, grabbing my walkie talkie from my hip.

"You see us good?" I asked.

Static came from the walkie talkie; must be getting ready to storm. I couldn't see the sky because of the lights. "Yeah, it's ok. The lights 're messing me up."

"Alrigh' this shouldn't take too long."

The walkie talkie cut off and I clipped it back to my waist, letting Dizzy take a hold of my hand and pull me towards the doors. When we entered it was rather dark, greasy old men sat at terminals watching videos I turned away from. I never liked porn, it was never enough stimulation if you know what I mean.

I watched some men turn in their seats and watch Dizzy pass, looking at me with a smirk and that 'she's too good for you' look. I glared back at their looks and squeezed Dizzys hand. She looked back at me and caught one man's eyes, letting go of my hand and hooking a finger through one of my belt loops, jerking me towards her so that we walked with barely an inch between our hips. I smirked under my mask; didn't seem to bother her, we walked perfectly fine this way.

We sat at a computer in the far back, far away from any prying eyes and Dizzy went to the National Wanted Database. Is it fucked up that the title hurt my head?

There was one picture under Ellen Carmen, and the picture was a far cry from the girl sitting beside me. Her eyes were dull, lifeless and her hair was stringy and pale, knotted. She held some type of board in front of her chest with numbers and letters. I leaned towards the computer, trying to read the words under her picture.

"Arson, two counts of first degree murder, outrunning police and theft of vehicle." Dizzy read off, covering her mouth.

I watched tears fall onto her cheeks and hand; I leaned forward and pulled my mask down, licking away the salty tears. Her eyes met mine and she smiled, leaning against my shoulder while I put my mask back on. I looked back at the rest of the men and found no eyes on us. I saw one girl at a terminal, finding that really strange, but ignored it and looked back at Dizzys picture.

"Is any o' it true?" I whispered.

"No, I did nothing. It was a simple fire. Someone let a blanket fall over the space heater in the den and it spread. I ran because I knew they'd all pin my parent's death on me. It was an _accident._"

I pulled her up, letting her exit off the page or whatever, before I tugged her towards the doors. No one stared this times, all kept to their pleasure. We sat in the car, surrounded by silence, staring out at nothing, at the activity around us, at a woman getting raped in an alley. I turned away from that, not wanting to see that going on anymore.

This fucking girl, this fucking fragile girl had changed me so drastically that I can't stand rape. I fucking hated her, but I loved her all at the same time.

"I was…I was running drugs to a guy in Huntington Beach when I wrecked," her small voice cut through the air.

I looked over at her. "Wha' kind?"

She sighed and looked up at the torn roof of the car. "Meth; halfway here I got a call from my Grandma and she said if I wanted to I could come to her place and get the mental help I needed. So I dropped the stash all over the highway and kept going. I was supposed to be in Huntington now and be normal…well you know."

I nodded, staring at her perfect face in the lights of the city. Her face lit in purple, blue and yellow, making her seem like one of those fairies in the books Mama used to read to me. "We should start heading' home already. Mama'll worry."

Dizzy nodded and we started the car, leaving the small city a little smarter. I knew of her innocence now. She hadn't killed anyone in her previous life. For some reason that comforted me, made me love her. I reached over to the steering wheel, taking her right hand in mine and bring it to the middle console. She smiled at me, but I just stared, analyzing her eyes.

I looked back out at the dark highway, glad that we were away from that place. I never liked the city. I only like the entertainment but now I had something I could mold without paying. The walkie talkie on my hip belched static and I unhook it, removing my mask.

"Wha' Goggle?"

"There's a black van following yall. Get into th' deser' now!"

Dizzy jerked the steering wheel of the car and we flew into the sand; I could see the van hit its brake then turn to follow us. Dizzy hit the gas, forcing the old car to hit its limit. We flew through the air, me howling in pleasure and looking back at our followers. That bump did them in and they flew, twisting and flipping towards the ground. I watched them crash and howled again, making Dizzy stop the car. It slid in the sand and I jumped out, holding up my pistol. Dizzy came from the other side, holding her pistol like a professional.

A groan came from the van and I saw a body pulling itself from the wreckage, draggin its twisted legs behind it. I ran up, crouching over them and digging the barrel of my pistol into their forehead. It was a girl, probably as old as Dizzy with the same inky hair.

"Lizard, check if there's anyone else in the van," Dizzy ordered and I nodded, jumping away from the body and running towards the van.

Only one more body was there, mangled and barely breathing. I growled and decided to make them suffer, jerking them out by their collar and slinging them towards the ground. They gasped out, sending blood up into the air so it could splash back on their face.

"How many were in there?"

I looked up at Papa, not at all surprised he was there. "Only the-"

I heard a gunshot and turned to Dizzy and the strange girl, seeing red when I saw Dizzy fall to the ground, holding onto the left side of her stomach. The woman on the ground gave a weird gurgling cry and dropped the pistol, her body slumping in death. I ran towards Dizzy, landing on my knees n the sand beside her. She was crying, blood coming from her mouth and nose.

"Dizzy…Dizzy ya gonna be ok." I whispered, pulling her into my arms.

"What the hell happened?"

I looked back at Papa. "The bitch shot Dizzy, I gotta get her back to Mama."

Papa nodded. "We'll take care of things here, Pluto get the bodies!"

I made it to my feet and started to run, hoping Dizzy was going to make it. She had to, she had to live, after all this shit she just can't die on me.


	10. Fingers Deep Within Borderline

**LOCATION:**

**TEST VILLAGE**

**Unknown POV**

_Everything is so muffled, for a moment I think I'm dead. Maybe I am, there's no pain where I am. Well, there's this uncomfortable feeling on my wrists, but that's nothing I can't handle. My eyes flutter open and I look around this strange room. Everything is dusty it seems, and the pinstripe wallpaper is this strange yellow you only see in those old 50's movies. I groan a little at the pain in my bladder and try to sit up, but something is holding my wrists down. I find my wrists tied to the old chipped bedposts and start to panic like I did when I was first kidnapped._

"_Sit still and it won't hurt as much," a strange voice says from my left._

_I turn my head slowly, biting back a scream. There's a man in a chair beside my bed, at least I think he's a man. His face has no nose, only two slits where a nose would be, and he's wearing some sort of jumpsuit, these shiny goggles around his neck. He's staring at the ground intently and doesn't seem to be any threat to me, but I'm not taking any chances._

"_I-I gotta pee," I whisper._

_He looks up at me, sighing as he stands. He reaches over and starts to undo my wrists. I can't run, I know that, but it's so damn tempting. I don't know where I am, and if I get out how many of these things there are wherever I am._

"_I trust you not to run, Pluto's waiting at the end of the stairs in case you try."_

_I nod, sitting up and rubbing my wrists. I'm in a pretty purple dress, and I'm cleaner than I was when I passed out. Had someone bathed me? I looked up at the strange looking man that was leading me to the door. God I hoped he hadn't bathed me. I shook a little and followed him out into the hallway, looking down the steps. There was a giant there, probably the one from behind that girl. Where was she? Was she dead, or was she hidden somewhere? It was dark out, so was she asleep?_

"_Alright, go in. Don't take too long, I really wanna get some sleep."_

_I nodded, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door. The handle didn't move after that so I guess I wasn't really held hostage. On the counter were a pack of girl razors and a few cans of hairspray and some wax for areas I would love to treat. So the girl lived here, and she wasn't a hostage._

_I stared at the shower for a moment with a longing look, but that would have to be later, maybe. I finished my business and checked myself in the mirror. My cheek was swollen, my nose raw and my lips cracked. I looked like hell. _

_I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it; the flat face man was facing away from me. He looked back when I shut the door and motioned for me to follow, which I did so reluctantly. When we got halfway down the hallway I heard a door slam shut, and people yelling._

"_Mama!"_

"_What?"_

"_Dizzy been shot, she need help!"_

_I heard feet shuffling around and slipped around the man, despite his protests and walked over to the balcony. I saw this lanky man with wild gray hair holding a small person in his arms. I saw blood leaking onto the floor and covered my mouth. The large man had walked up to the two and was shakily running his hands just above the small person._

"_Di-Dizzy hur'?" the large man stuttered._

_The wild haired man nodded angrily and when an obese woman shuffled behind him he ran up the stairs, the woman following. They pushed past the man behind me and slammed the door to a room nearby open. The woman was yelling things and the man finally left the room, being replaced by a small girl in a red hoodie. He stared at the door with his chest heaving before he jerked his head towards me._

"_What?" he snapped._

_I shrank back into the railing and the flat faced man moved to stand between us. "Calm down, Lizard. She don' know what goin on." He defended me._

_Lizard snarled. "I don' give a shit. Why she out a her room?"_

_The flat faced man sighed. "She had ta use the bathroom."_

"_Well get 'er ass back ta her room."_

_The flat faced man nodded and gripped my upper arm, steering me towards the room I had woke up in. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching the man lock the door with an old key and sit back in his chair. I watched him fiddle with his fingers for a moment before I spoke up._

"_What's that dudes problem?"_

_He looked up, sighing. "Lizard…well Lizard is always like dat. He just a mean guy, an he real defensive when he actually scared."_

"_Why would he be scared?"_

_His face switched from scared to worried, as if this subject was taboo or something. Was he really that scared of that Lizard dude? He looked like he could take Lizard out in seconds._

"_That girl…Dizzy…she Lizards mate. He don' wanna lose 'er. He always like Dizzy, said she was pretty. He afraid she gonna die right now. Don' wanna stay on his bad side when it come ta her."_

_Mate? These people treated lovers and shit like they were dogs. That was fucked up. But I wonder if it had always been like this with them. Hold was this fucker anyway. It scared me to think he could be like hundreds of years old._

"_Hey dude," I started, waiting for him to look at me again, which he did with confusion in his black eyes. "How old are you?"_

_His face went blank in a snap. That was kind of funny, but I don't think right now would be a good time to laugh. After all, he was the only one that seemed to tolerate me at the moment. That woman didn't look too pleased with me, and that giant was scary, plus that Lizard dude just was out for my blood at the moment. This guy seemed like my only life line._

"_I'm 29. Names Goggle by the way."_

_I smiled. "My names Erica. So am I just gonna be trapped in here forever or what?"_

_Goggle shook his head. "No, just until Papa talks to ya. I gotta tell 'im your awake too. Wait here, I'll get Lizar' to watch ya."_

_My heart started to race but I stayed quiet, but I nodded. I didn't want to be near that Lizard guy, but it didn't seem like I had a choice. Or did I?_

"_What about that big dude? Pluto or whatever?" I tried._

_He stopped with his hand on the door, looking back at me after a moment. "I guess that woul' be ok."_

_I smiled. "Thanks Goggle."_

_He looked back down at the door, unlocking it swiftly while he mumbled to himself. "Pluto, need ya ta watch th' girl."_

_I heard the giants lumbering footsteps as he climbed the stairs to get to me. He completely towered over Goggle, which was really scary, but somehow I trusted his disfigured face. He stood in the corner, looking shy, while Goggle was out. I twiddled my thumbs like a loser._

"_So Pluto, what do you think of me?" I asked the giant._

_He kept his eyes down. "Perrty."_

_I blinked incredulously before I smiled a wide smile. "Thank you Pluto."_

_He smiled the best he could at me, and everything in me said to get as far away from him as possible but I just couldn't do it. He hadn't done anything to make me distrust him. He helped rescue me, and that meant the world to me. i wanted to trust the people here. I had nowhere to go but home and I was sure I wasn't getting back there any time soon._

_The door opened and a man with a long trench coat and scraggly beard walked in, followed by Goggle who was looking down at the ground. I situated myself on the bed so I didn't seem too informal. I wanted to be on these peoples good side. The trench coat man sat in front of me in the chair, his back straight._

"_So Erica, it seems you are a part of my family now," he spoke with a deep voice._

_My throat clenched and I felt my eyes sting. "Wh-What do you mean?"_

"_You cannot leave. We cannot risk you telling the authorities about us. You will stay here and live out the rest of your days here. I am sorry, but that is just how it is. Dizzy will be able to help you when she is better to deal with the situation. She is the reason you are still alive, she is the one that saved you from those despicable men."_

_The lump in my throat bobbed. So it was her, from that night. "I thought her name was Ellen. That's what that guy called her before she killed him."_

_That's right, she had killed. I wonder if he's the only one she's killed or if she'd killed bunches of people._

"_She likes to be called Dizzy, her past name is one she detests. Now Goggle is your companion. He will watch you, make sure you do not run away or harm another member of the family. I am truly sorry for the predicament you are in."_

_I waved a hand. "I-It's fine. Really, it just sucks that I can't talk to my family anymore, but I guess I'll just get over it. What about Dizzys family?"_

_They all looked at each other then Papa Jupiter turned back to me. "Dizzy only had her parents and they died in a fire."_

"_Oh," I looked down. "I'm sorry for her loss."_

"_Don't be," came from the doorway. I looked up and saw Lizard in the doorway. Blood soaked his front. "Her family was nothin' but her hell. Be happy they dead."_

_I watched him leave with wide eyes. The way he spoke…with such a strong pull at her name. It made me jealous. I was jealous some beautiful girl had that mutant. I saw that girl, she was truly beautiful. She deserved better than that, but there had to be a reason she's living here freely, and being a mate to him. Maybe she loved him for real, or whatever._

"_There's the one thing I wanted to talk to you about. You do not steal another's mate. I forbid it, and it will mean death." Papa Jupiter caught my attention quickly._

_I nodded quickly. He didn't have to worry about that. I don't know if I could love one of these people. I wonder who all had mates. It was a rather strange thing and it only drew my nosey brain._

"_Good, I will leave Goggle to you and let you be alone. You may take a shower if you wish, but do not use Dizzy's products without her consent. Goggle will be outside the bathroom door in case you get frisky."_

_Papa Jupiter left then, followed by Pluto, who waved goodbye to me. I smiled and waved, then turned to Goggle who was picking at his worn nails. I chuckled at his awkwardness. I dated a guy named Jimmy once and he always acted like that around me before we got together._

"_So Goggle, wanna wash my back?"_


	11. Waking Up

**DATE: DECEMBER 17, 1993**

**HYDE MEDICAL CENTER, NEW YORK**

_I don't like it here. _

_Everything is so white, I can hear people screaming, people asking for help because some man is losing too much blood and everything smells like a band-aid. I wrap my arms around myself on top of the medical table, only wearing one of those medical gowns that open in the back. It's cold here too._

_I can hear my mom and dad talking to one of the doctors, Dr. Ellis Clemens._

"_She's just been acting so violent lately. You've seen the bruises on her arms and the scratches. I don't understand why she's resulting to self harm." My mother puts on her best act._

_ I grit my teeth. Why was she doing that, fake crying? Why can't she just produce real tears like normal parents? Of course if they were normal parents we wouldn't be here, and I would have bruises on my inner thighs._

"_I don't know, maybe she needs psychiatric help. I can fund her trip to Ellisville in Texas if you wish."_

"_Oh well we can't do that, have her so far away." My father says._

"_Well of course you can move with her. The houses near there are relatively cheap if money is an issue. I studied down there near the center."_

"_We just can't do that. Isn't there some way we can treat her at home?"_

_No! please, tell them no. call the cops, call social services! Do something, you've seen the bruises doctor. You make your best judgment. God someone help me!_

"_Well I guess there are a few exercises you can practice at home…"_

**DATE: JUNE 26, 2007**

**LOCATION: **

**TEST VILLAGE, NEW MEXICO**

My eyelids flutter open painfully.

The room…its Lizards. Why does it hurt when I breathe? Why does it feel like I have a ton of bricks on my chest? I roll my head to my left, seeing Lizard sitting in a chair, his eyes open and out the window. His fingers continually strum on the arm rests; he's aggravated, or impatient.

"Li-Lizard," I croak out.

It hurts to speak, if that's what you want to call the noise I just made. It's barely a whisper, but somehow Lizard hears it and he moves to my side, looking relieved but also angry at something. I want to know, but I don't think I could possibly ask that question with this overwhelming sense of relief I get from looking into his blue eyes.

"I thought you was dead," he whispers, kissing me.

I groan into the kiss, wanting to take it further, but the memory of what happened weighs on me. When he pulls away I whimper on the inside. "What happened?" I croak.

"You was shot."

My throat closes up on me. Shot? Was that why it hurt so much to move? Or was that because I had probably been sitting here for awhile? I want to see my wound, I wanna know if I'm gonna be ok. I guess I would be dead already if I wasn't gonna make it. I wonder if they'd eat me.

"Ya need ta sit up," Lizard mumbles, sliding one arm under me.

I give a small cry as he lift me, but don't stop him. This needs to be done. I need to work through this pain if I'm ever gonna get up again. I can see the pants I'm wearing are soaked in blood, so that means the bed is too. I frown and reach a shaky hand to the place I was shot. It's wrapped cleanly, but there's blood on some of the seams. I let my hand fall and look up to Lizard, catching his eyes on my stomach.

"Hey now, battle wounds are a given," I whisper hoarsely.

He looks into my eyes, not smiling or anything, I don't even see that glimmer of ever present humor in his eyes. He shakes his head and removes his arm, letting my body reflexively catch itself. I look around the room again, at the open door. Venus and Mercury are playing with old cars in the hallway and I can hear Big Mama talking downstairs to someone about cooking. She had to be talking to Ruby.

"Can I walk?"

Lizard shakes his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Not right now. Ya need ta eat somethin'."

I smiled at his caring side and watched him get up and leave. He looked so tired, haggard. Had he really worried over me that much?

"Hi Lizard!" an overly chipper voice called.

I tensed up. What the fuck happened while I was asleep?

"Get th' fuck out ma way." I heard him growl in obvious disgust.

I loosened up. Ok, so nothing happened, just and overly happy girl is living in the house now. "Lizard!" I called out the best I could, giving out a small squeak of pain when my throat splintered in pain.

"Wha'?!"

"I wanna see the girl!" I repeated the same pain process.

I heard footsteps thump against the floor boards as someone ran, obviously not Lizard because he wouldn't make a damn noise. It was the girl, the one I saved, still in her pretty purple dress but with wet hair. Her green eyes ran over me, some strange emotion there I couldn't figure out. Respect? Something like that.

"Hi," I smiled at her.

She looked down shyly; I watched Goggle and Lizard shuffle behind her, a bowl in Lizards hands as he glared the girl down. I sighed at them.

"Hi, I'm Erica."

"Well, Erica could you come in here please? Shut the door too since SOME people don't know what privacy is." I sent a glare at Lizard and Goggle.

Poor Goggle shied away, while Lizard gave me an exasperated look, but did nothing except accept the door slamming in his face. Erica shuffled over to the chair beside the bed and I wiggled back to lean against the headrest, sighing in relief for my sore back.

"You were shot…"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, Lizard and I were driving home when these guys jumped us. Got me real good, hurts like a bitch."

I refrained from touching the wrappings while Erica stared at me, circling her thumbs. "Why'd you save me?"

I blinked real slow like. "Um well…because it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"But you killed that guy."

"Same thing applies there. Those were despicable men, they deserved to die. Or suffer, but we couldn't torture them in front of you. That'd just be rude."

She stared at me, worry in her green eyes. Did she think I was crazy? Maybe she was right. I was feeling…I don't know…loose around the edges or something like that? It was the only thing I could think of to describe the way I felt. it was like I was something other than that frail little girl I was before I had found myself here. I was no longer the emotional mess I was, somehow that side of me was controlled here. Guess all the other forms of crazy around me balance my own out.

"Is it true I have to stay here forever? I can never talk to my family again?"

I gave Erica a sad smile. "I'm afraid so."

"How did you get here?" she placed her hands on her perfect pale knees.

I sighed. "Um…well I was going to Huntington Beach in California to get some mental help I needed. I was running from the law so I couldn't exactly fly, so driving seemed like the right thing to do. Well long story short: I wrecked, been here for about a month maybe and I'm Lizards mate. The end."

Erica stared at me, fear and all that in her eyes. It was strange to see in those pretty eyes and I felt bad for the look she gave me for some reason. She didn't trust me, she didn't trust anyone here. she was scared of us.

"Why are you with that thing?"

I wanted to growl at her for some reason. Was that part of being a mate, being defensive about each other? "I love Lizard, that's why."

"But Dizzy you're so pretty and he's…" she looked down. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

I stared at her, my anger dwindling fast. "Pretty?"

She looked up at me. "Well yeah, you're really pretty. So what? You mean you didn't know you were pretty."

"Well I would think it's a bit conceited, but no I don't think I'm that pretty."

Her eyes grew wide, but she seemed to control herself a bit. "Oh, well you are. Now I feel awkward for some reason."

I chuckled and then sighed when I heard Lizard and Goggle outside the door arguing. Were they always like this? Couldn't they just be nice to each other?

"Lizard, come on in." I called out. Lizard and Goggle slid in, looking sheepish for the first time in their lives probably. "What did you two do?" I asked cautiously.

Lizard turned around, facing the corner while Goggle looked up sheepishly. "I saw ya boob."

My face went blank, my eyes sliding to Lizard. He had his head down in the corner, his shoulder shaking. He thought this was funny? I out on the best smile I could muster that succeeded in creeping Erica out enough to move to Goggle, who was just as freaked out.

"Oh Lizard darling~!" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

His shoulders tensed up, his head turning to me with wide eyes. "Wh-Wha'?"

"Why don't you come over here dear?"

He hesitated, looking to Goggle for support, who knew better and shook his head no. Lizard sighed, actually scared, and moved over to stand beside me. he didn't meet my eyes, his cheeks tinted with a blush I would have thought was cute at any other moment.

But no, right now, in this moment, I just elbowed him as hard as I could in the balls.

"That's what you get for laughing!"

* * *

_now that all the updating is done i hope everything is clear and i tried my best to keep up with the dates. Review please. Thank you._


	12. It's Been Awhile

My eyes twitched as I stared forward at the wall, trying so fucking hard to ignore the poking in my side. Goggles nail really fucking hurt, especially since he has never clipped them, just let them break off wherever and whenever they wanted to. So some edges were super pointy and the others were dull so they hurt doubly somehow.

"Will you stop it?!" I snap.

Goggle jumped back, scared for his life. Why was I so angry at poor Goggle, who was really just doing his job in making sure the raw wound in my side was functioning properly to pain response? Why was Lizard sulking in the other room? Why was Erica avoiding me at all costs, staying out of my way in this rampage I was found in?

Simple: I was tired of sitting here, and it made me unnaturally violent.

It's been what…three weeks? My wound was healing slower than it should have been, and frankly the look on Big Mama's face when she said that made me worry even more. She was scared for me. I knew that, and that made me fear for my life. Was it infected badly?

I flinched when Goggle started to wrap me up again. "You fine. Can leave the room now."

My eyes lit up in happiness, in delight. I shot my arms into the air, throwing the blanket off of me in the process and jumped out of bed. Barely a dull pain came from my side. So it was just healing slowly, there was no real worry. I smiled triumphantly and ran out the door, straight to Lizards arms. He fell back in his chair, taking me with him and a string of curses flew from his lips.

"The fuck is wrong wit chu?" he spat, pushing me off of him.

I landed on the floor on my butt, laughing like a maniac. "I can leave the bed now! I'm really fucking happy, I want to go out."

He snorted, running a hand through my hair. "Where should we go, to the mall? To the club?" he joked, venom obvious in his voice.

But I knew it wasn't directed at me. It was directed at him. Because if he didn't look like he did he could go out, enjoy life like most men do. He didn't like that he couldn't provide me with the life other men could, normal men.

I reached forward and ran my hand down the side of his face, my fingers pressing onto the bumps and curves of his face. He stared at me, his eyes hard, unreadable. Why did he do this? Why did he act so soft to me, let me inside for one moment, let me crawl around inside of his head, then a moment later shut me out. Shut the whole fucking world out, let himself revert back to his life when he had no mate. It made me sad.

"No, I wouldn't want to go to any of those places even if we had the choice. I meant like let's go out to the desert, go scavenging. I want to go to my truck and get a few things yall didn't get."

He stares at me, analyzing my face like the predator he is. Finally he nods and we stand, me brushing any dirt off of me then finding it useless when I remember the clothes im in.

"Hey, I need to change first. You said you found me a dress right?"

Lizard nods, obviously embarrassed about the little information he graced me with just the other day and held out a hand to me. I took it, feeling tingly when our skin is touching, when we are this close to each other. We push Goggle out of our room and I sit on the bed while Lizard runs into the closet, making no noise as he looks for the dress. I bounce a little and then jump when a flash of red falls beside me.

It's beautiful and short, it would probably fall to my knees, and it's dusty. It's not real bright, but it's beautiful and my heart swells when I look up at Lizard, finding his back to me. He always does that when he's embarrassed for being sweet. It's a cute little tick and I love it.

I stand and start to peel away my clothes, pressing my lips to Lizards jaw when he doesn't look back at me. He purrs low in his throat and it tickles my lips, making me giggle and want more. And boy do I get more.

He turns, his bare hands sliding over my waist and stomach, fingering the bandages around me. He wishes they weren't there, but I'm ok with that. His hands hurt sometimes, like a cats tongue when it licks you. That's what they feel like.

His lips mold with mine the best they can, his tongue swiping over my lip then delving deeper into my mouth and reaching every sensitive spot. I groan, clenching his shirt tightly. I want this, it's been so long it seems. Years, but I know it's only been weeks. His hand reach lower, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of my bare thighs, kneading it. I twitch in his hands, fumbling for his belt. I manage to get him out of his pants, his shirt and pull him to the bed, on top of me. I let him work his magic on my body, let his fingers delve into my core, stroke my spot, make me squirm and see stars all over again.

I started to pant, my body feeling like it was over heating. The back of my neck was on fire and I arched against Lizards chest, feeling like I was falling deep into oblivion. It was a pleasant feeling, one that shot through me in heart stomping intervals. I pressed my face into Lizards neck, screaming out his name over and over again. It was beautiful, my eyes crossed and I let my head fall, still panting his name, not loud enough to cause any uproar in the house.

Lizard smirks above me, bringing his mouth down to mine once more and swiftly plunging himself into me. I screamed into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist and digging my fingers into his wild hair. He thrust forward, pushing those beautiful waves over and through me. I pulled away from his mouth, pressing my temple against his and grinding my teeth together as he pushed me up onto the bed. His grunted like the animal he was his hips connecting with mine ruthlessly.

It didn't hurt, in fact it was exactly what I had been craving since I was bedridden for so long.

I gasped out, my eyes going wide as the waves swallowed me again, pushing me into the soft sand and smothering me. Only this time I wasn't alone, Lizard was there, above me, twining our fingers together as we cried each other's name into our opposite's necks.

We fell down from our sexual high, more like floated, our breathing evening out after what seemed like an eternity. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his, a soft smile flittering across my face. I loved him, I loved Lizard. It was a certainty that was stuck in my head and would never go away.

"I love you Lizard." I whispered, closing my eyes and knocking my forehead against his.

"I love ya too." He mumbled into my hair.

I smiled and we untangled ourselves from each other, Lizard helping me shimmy into my dress. I twirled in it, running my hands down my front to smooth out my dress. It was pretty on me and made me blush as I caught Lizard examining my snug curves in it. give me a few minutes in this thing and it won't be so snug. It wasn't flashy or anything, it looked like you would wear it on an average day for errands and everything, but the look in my mates eyes gave me a total different opinion.

I grinned and snatched his sunhat from his head, stuffing it onto my head before I ran out of the house, being followed by Goggle and Erica on my way out. I laughed and threw my hands into the air, my bare feet skimming over the sand and gravel beneath them. I heard Lizard calling my name and almost forgot what it was. No one here used it anymore and I hated thinking I had lost the last bit of myself when I arrived here.

"Dizzy! Slow down!" Erica called out.

I looked back, seeing her holding onto Goggles hand as they tried to keep up with me. Lizard was ahead of them, his breathing not even labored. Fucking mutants and their endurance. I slowed down, my chest heaving when I came to a perfect stand still. Lizard jogged to my side, his pupils dilated to the point where there was none of that beautiful blue I was used to.

"How much longer until we get to the dump?" I asked when Goggle and Erica reached us.

Lizard looked around like Goggle and finally looked back down at me. "Jus' a few more miles. Maybe two."

I nodded and started skipping in the direction he pointed to. I wanted to get to my iPod, my clothes, my old life I managed to pack into that trucks back seat. The good parts anyway. I managed to scrape together a few sentimental items that held no ties to that dark time in my life. I prayed none of them were broken because of the wreck.

"Why are we going to this place anyway?" I heard Erica ask.

I didn't turn around to her. "Because I need to get a few things from my truck that they moved out there." I answered, clamping one hand on top of the sunhat on my head.

The wind picked up violently as we walked, not anything we needed to turn around for, just enough to make me curse. I could see the world falling ahead of us and figured we were there now. I felt the giddiness curling in my belly, making me vibrate as we walked. I started to run again, giggling when I started to slide down the edge of the humongous crate. Lizard and Goggle slid with my ease, Erica not so much. By the time we reached the bottom her hands were scratched up just like her knees. She frowned down at her meager injuries and continued to follow.

"Which one is it?" Erica asked, looking around with her hand above her eyes.

I looked around, chewing on my bottom lip with my teeth. I spotted the old vehicle and cheered, pointing to it. "There! There it is!"

I took off again, hearing everyone groan at having to chase me again. Shit, if they were stuck in a bed for as long as I was they would want to run to. All the fucking time, and they would never want to stop. I skidded to a stop beside the truck, watching it gleam faintly under the coat of dust now layered over it. I threw the doors open, pulling out the three trash bags full of clothes and finally my clear bag of electronics. My iPod and its charger clicked against my camera and I got a wild hair.

"Hey Erica, can you do me a favor?" I asked the young woman.

She linked and nodded hesitantly. "Sure, what is it?"

I smiled and handed her the old Polaroid. "I want a picture with Goggle and Lizard."

After turning to the two men they eyed me warily, but didn't run. Poor bastards. I skipped over to them and wrapped my arms around their necks and pulled them down to my level, grinning until Erica snapped two pictures. When I let them go they sighed, following me to Erica who handed me one picture to fan. I watched the picture slowly develop, smiling at it fondly when I saw their half smile and my wild hair under the floppy sunhat.

"Good! Now let's get the hell out of here and get back to the house!" I ordered, marching towards the road I saw leading into the crater.


	13. Harsh Realization

**Erica**

_Is it wrong that my eyes are watching his ass as he walks beside Dizzy, his hand resting on her ass as she giggles about it? I think it is. I think it's sick, and disgusting and oddly attractive. He was strong and protective of his family. I had seen that one day while Dizzy was bed ridden. _

_A man had gotten free from the slaughter shed and had went for Ruby, but the ferocious look on his face was attractive, even when the blood had coated his whole front. But Lizard hated me, Lizard was out for my blood the same amount as day one. I didn't like that, I wanted someone like him, even if his face was fucked up and his breath was kind of rank._

"_I'm gonna put these up in our fort," Dizzy cooed, holding the pictures close to her chest with one arm while the other had a large trash bag slung over her shoulder._

_Lizard snorted. "Why we keepin that shit up in ma closet?"_

_Dizzy huffed in annoyance ad stretched up onto her toes, whispering something in his ear that made him look down at her with that hungry look he always gave her. I wanted that. I wanted someone who was always hungry for me and my body, who never seemed to get bored with me. I hated Dizzy for the love she had. I hated her for being prettier than me. I hated Dizzy for having that walk, that way of speaking. I hated all of her. I hated the way her hand brushed her hair from her face, the way her eyes took that glaze when looking at Lizard. I hated Dizzy for having those curves and everything I didn't have._

"_What are you thinking about, Erica?"_

_I looked over at Goggle, unclenching my fists. "Nothing you need to worry about Goggle."_

_I smiled a sickly sweet smile and he blushed, backing away and adjusting the garbage back on his shoulder. Why were they carrying her shit? Why did they like her so fucking much? I knew no one but Goggle like me. It was pretty fucking obvious._

_Big Mama always got aggravated when she was talking to me, Ruby was scared of me, Pluto was just to scary to get close enough to and Papa Jupiter just wanted me gone. He didn't like this many humans in his clan and honestly I didn't want to be here just as much as he wanted me gone._

_I sighed and scratched my arms. My skin was so fucking dry. I don't like the desert. I never was a heat kind of girl. Maybe I can escape tonight. I can try, I hope I can succeed._

**Dizzy**

You know, I don't like Erica.

She always has those flirty eyes on Lizard, thankfully he wants nothing to do with her. I'm watching him wave her off now, from our bedroom window while I fold close. I look towards the closet, see our picture in the tent. Goggle has the other in his room.

I sighed when I heard Lizard curse loudly and his pounding footsteps on the front porch. "Rubay! Where Dizzy at?!"

I didn't hear Ruby's tiny answer but heard Lizard grunt and that was enough to assure me he was coming towards me. His footsteps thumped on the steps and I smiled a little, setting down the shirt I was folding. Lizard stomped in, falling into the loveseat we had moved in here and tossed his head back. He took a deep breath and exhaled for a long time. I chuckled a little at his frustration and moved around the bed to sit on his lap. He jumped then growled when he saw me, curling those scratchy arms around me. I shivered, leaning into him.

"Why you so upset, dear?" I murmured against his throat.

He growled again. "That stupid bitch won't leave me alone. I might kill her…"

I chuckled at this again, but did not disagree. If he didn't do it, I probably would. But my decision had backfired on me. That's what I get for being nice and letting her live, I could have left her in that truck, let her rot in the sun, let her become a meal. But no, I had to be the good guy and save her from that hell. I raised my hands and rubbed my face, nestling it under his chin and breathing in his leathery scent.

"We could do it…blame Pluto."

Now why did it hurt when I said it aloud? God was I really that fucking mean that I would do such a thing to poor sweet Pluto? Speaking of the behemoth, I could see him out of the corner of my eye, following Erica around the village. Did he like the little creature? The Demoness?

Lizards' eyes followed my gaze and he smirked, nipping at my neck while we watched him hide behind a building. It suited him, it was probably the only thing in the Test Village that could hide his large self. I giggled when Lizard found my sensitive spot, kneading my inner thighs with his rough fingers. I purred under his touch, cupping his face so I could bring my lips to his and assault him with my tongue. He didn't like that, my sense of control, but he didn't push me away.

But I did. I didn't want to have sex right now, I wanted to just enjoy being in his hands for once.

"So, wanna go have sex in the desert tonight?"

Damn I have become a real horn dog. Ugh it was so good thought, him and everything about him. His hands, his tongue, his hips…

"Nah, Hades' clan go huntin at night."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know who that is."

"Papa Hades is Papa's brother. He and his clan live in the mines along the hills. They hunt cote at night."

I nodded, looking out towards the hills that lined the distance. There were more mutants in the hills, literally? "Are they like yall?"

Lizard tightened his grip on my waist and growled softly in my ear. "No, they not. They mean and vicious. We tame compared to dem."

I blinked, really slowly and looked back out to the hills they were tame compared to those out there? I shivered in Lizards' arms and hugged myself closer to his neck. That was impossible, nothing else was more dangerous than these mutants, my mates clan. Lizard had to be just joking with me, trying to scare me out of being in the desert. But why would he have to mess with me like that? There was no reasoning for it. So he had to be telling the truth.

I clenched my teeth and shook my head subtly. "Doesn't matter. We aren't talking about them anymore ok?"

Lizard stared into my golden eyes, looking like a wounded pup. Why did he have to look at me that way, with that look in his eyes that said why? Why would he look at me like that? Was it because I said to never speak of his vicious extended family again? They were all about family out here, family was all they had. But he talked about that clan with such venom in his voice, why would he be concerned about them?

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin…Mama wanted to talk to ya bout somethin."

I nodded, kissing his cheek softly before I wormed my way out of his arms and started walking downstairs. My thighs hurt because of his kneading. I grimaced and rubbed the tender flesh before I winced. Damn, he hadn't been that rough, maybe it was the marathon fucking the other night. How long had it been since then…three days? One week since we all ventured to the pit and scavenged my truck.

I rubbed my sore belly walking into the kitchen, catching a worried glance from Mama. It made me hesitate, but I ultimately sat at the table, waiting for her to sit before I questioned her. "Um, Lizard told me you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Big Mama played with her thumbs for a moment. "Um, well dear I wanted to ask you…have you been sore for no reason lately?"

I frowned. "Well, yeah. Up in my inner thighs. Why?"

She scratched the back of her bald head. "Well, I think you need to go get a pregnancy test from Jeb."

I felt my heart give a heavy thumb, felt my palms slick with sweat. "A…A pregnancy test?" my voice was barely a whisper.

My hands immediately fluttered to my stomach, my finger tips grazing over the bare flesh like butterfly wings. No…no I couldn't be pregnant. Could I? We weren't bein safe, not by any means.

"Yes honey. I have noticed the look you have when you walk around the village. You looked like me when I was pregnant with Lizard and Goggle. And you been touching your tummy a lot. I think you're pregnant."

I looked around the room through the tears in my eyes and felt the sob clawing its way up my throat. I bit my lip, holding that sob in. What would I do if I was pregnant…I don't want to be pregnant. but did I really have a choice in the matter? I can't go to the doctor to get rid of it. Not without Lizard, not without the cops finding me. No. I'd bear a mutant child against my will.

I frowned to myself, cradling my face in my hands. I made it sound like I didn't have a choice in the matter of conceiving this child I started it, and I knew this was one outcome. I rubbed my face and looked up, sighing to myself and Mama.

"Ok, ok I'll get Lizard to take me to Jebs and we'll be back by sundown."

Mama nodded. "Ok honey, I'll be waiting here. Remember to get more than one. Tell Jeb what you need and he won't make ya pay."

I smiled and nodded, standing up and walking towards the stairs. Lizard was still in the chair I had left him in, staring at his leathery hands. He looked up I came in, giving me a strange look when he saw my arms wrapped around my middle.

"So were going on an adventure…"


	14. Worries

_I absolutely love you Shiloh Beagle!_

_Your such a good story followed, makes me happy to know someone cares enough to comment._

_I do have a Triloquist story in the makings and plan on making a category for it here. Gotta take some time to rewatch it and I have to write it out because I am so ocd and I have too many things on my computer right now. I gotta go through my documents…._

_Anyway! Is Dizzy pregnant? We'll just have to find out._

* * *

**DATE: January 28, 2007**

**LOCATION:**

**Hyde Medical Center**

_The doctor stared down at me, not one hint of remorse or sorrow in his pale gray eyes. He fixed his coat, looking down at the clipboard and tsk-ing, shaking his head. He looked up at me again with one gray eyebrow raised and tsked again. Come on, tell me what I need to know, tell me why you're looking at me like that! I can't stand it anymore._

"_Well, Ms. Carmen I am afraid to tell you that you are unable to reproduce. The cells are not in order and your parents will not pay for the treatments. Even then I doubt you would have been able to reproduce."_

_My heart gave a painful tug and my head reflexively fell into the cradle of my hands. Of course, that was my luck. No children in any future for me. But I doubted I would have a future away from that hell hole I called home. I let out that sob, the only one I could ever utter. Just one, loud sob without tears._

"_Your parents are outside in the waiting room, should they come in here so you can tell them?"_

_Why not? It's not like it mattered to them, I'm sure dad'll be extra happy for it. I grimaced at that and nodded, keeping my head down and wiping my nose on my sleeve. I saw moms dress shoes and dads sneakers on the fringe of my right and looked up. Their faces were stern, no different than usual though so I wasn't fazed by it._

"_What is the diagnoses doctor?" Dad asked while staring down at me._

"_I believe Ellen wanted to tell you herself."_

_I cleared my throat subtly. "He said I can't get pregnant…"_

_My mother feigned grief, dropping into a chair behind her, fake tears staining her cheeks as she held a hand over her mouth. My father gasped, turning around to face me completely. He held his forehead in his hand and was shaking his head, but I could see all too well the grin on his face._

**DATE: August 5, 2007**

**LOCATION: **

**TEST VILLAGE**

Lizard is in a strange mood today.

He just stares at me, like on the ride back from the porn hub town, when he was analyzing my face with those curious blue eyes. It bothers me that he is able to just hide his emotions this well. It hurts to know that, because I want to know. I want to know if he's scared, happy or mad about this trip we have to take today.

When I told him the news yesterday, he had stared at me for a long time, eventually standing up and disappearing into the desert. He was gone for quite a long time, hours, and was back in the middle of the night. His rough hands had woke me up, kneading my thighs and working on my arms. It had scared me, made me jump and made this weird feeling, guess it was anticipation, coil in my belly. But he didn't do anything, just rubbed on me.

It was weird, him doing that, acting that way. I had thought he was drunk, but he was sober as could be. When I had asked him what he was doing he just said ssh on my ear. I didn't know what to think of it, but didn't push it away. The touch was gentle, despite his hands, and had made me feel like jelly in his arms, ice cream on a summer side walk.

He was just as affectionate when I fell asleep again, running his fingers through my hair until I was out and maybe more.

"Alright, let's get going." I muttered, walking out the front door.

Lizard followed me, shuffling beside me with his head low. I moved closer, twining my fingers with his. He looked up at me, his eyes wide like this is the first time we've touched. I smiled at him, swinging our hands a little. He shook his head and pulled our hands apart, shrugging away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat.

He looked up, not at all fazed by my anger. "What's it to ya?"

I stared at him blankly. "Are you serious? You are my…Lizard, you're my mate. I care about everything your feeling. I want to know, I'm worried about you. Tell me what's wrong."

He just stared at me, watching the red sand roll ahead of us. Buzzards flew across the pale blue sky, crying to each other. Did they think we were food? They sucked…

I stared down at the ground, kicking pebbles out of my way and taking in the sweltering heat. I hated the heat. I sighed and ambled along beside my silent lover. I wish he would open up to me. I wish he wasn't so guarded with his feelings. I

I love you Lizard, don't you know that by now? I wouldn't judge you for being weak, or expressing your inner most thoughts and secrets. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before and I'm sure I would never ever find another to love if he died. By some miracle you love me too, at least I think you do. He told me he did, but aren't those just words? Hollow meaningless things that are only made strong by the person speaking them?

My father told me he loved me, several times in our lives together and I know what his brand of love was. It was a love I didn't want, defiantly didn't need. Lizard isn't my father though, he's this crazy, cannibal mutant and I love it. I love all of him, I love that he's so strong and that I know I can count on him to protect me no matter what. That's all I have ever wanted in a lover, someone to love me and take care of me. I wanted someone that wanted more than what's going on down stairs and he proved he didn't just want that by his actions when he woke me up last night.

By the time Lizard spoke up we were nearing Jebs store. "I worried, k?"

I stopped, pulling him to a stop with my hand on his bicep. He stopped and stared back at me, true worry in his eyes. "You're…worried?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so wha'?"

I chuckled and reached over, pulling his face to mine. I didn't kiss him, I just pressed my forehead against his and he closed his eyes. I closed my eyes to, nuzzling our foreheads together.

"Lizard, I love you so fucking much. You know that right?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, what that gots to do with anythin?"

I chuckled and pulled away, taking his hand in mine so we could start walking again. "It's got everything to do with this. Why are you worried?"

"I afraid you or the baby ain't gonna make it. if you pregnant 'least."

Oh my heart just skipped a beat. "Well I have doubts I'll get pregnant anyway."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat, stopping Lizard just before we walked into the store. I saw Jebs eyes peak out of the blinds. "Because a couple months ago my parents had taken me to the doctor and they said I couldn't get pregnant. Something about my cells out of balance or what not."

His hand squeezed mine tightly. "So why we even here?"

I jerked the door open. "You can never be too cautious right?"

I smiled at Jeb when we got inside, swiveling through the shelves and all that shit to get to the pregnancy tests. I heard Lizard and Jeb hissing at each other across the room but ignored it, focusing all of my energy on carrying the massive amount of pregnancy tests in my arms. I set them on the counter and both of the boys shut up, Lizard looking away when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wh-What is dis?" Jeb stuttered, eyeing the boxes with red tinted cheeks.

He wasn't this embarrassed when I had all of my wax and shit on this counter. I cocked a hip and set my fist on it. "Really, Jeb? You know what these things are. So are we payin or what?"

"Jus' take em. I don't think I'll be able ta make it through all of these…"

I giggled and pushed them all off into two bags, handing Lizard one and followed him out into the desert. I felt lighter now, knowing why Lizard had been acting so strange. He was actually worried about me, about the possible baby inside of me. My free hand subconsciously reached up and flutter against my belly, sending goose bumps across my skin. I hope I was pregnant, to a point. It would be like the final tie to Lizard, but it would also mean no more free time with Lizard, or hell with myself. I would never be able to do anything for myself, it would be all about the baby.

"I wonder what'll be…" Lizard muttered.

I looked over at him, humming to myself My Little Sunshine. "I think it'll be a boy."

Lizard snorted. "How would ya know?"

I shrugged. "It could a girl, I'm just sayin. It's not like it could turn out as a goblin or anything. Maybe."

I let the joke hang on there at the end and got my wanted reaction, a subtle chuckle from Lizard. I smiled and shimmied closer to him, bumping our hips. He looked up, a little shocked, and he bumped back. I looked at him ,my mouth opened in a shocked smile and reached over and quickly licked his cheek. It tasted like blood and sand, gritty, but I didn't mind. He was mine, I was his. We had shared things and a little gross on y tongue from him was nothing I couldn't handle.

He groaned and wiped his cheek with the back of his tattered glove. "Why'd you do that?"

I shrugged. "Defense mechanism."

He shook his head and looked up with me, seeing the Test Village ahead. How come the walk to Jebs seemed like forever, but the walk home seemed so short? I guess it's just the annoyance with having to walk all the way away from home against your will. The way back must be the relief that you'd be back in your house soon.

I call it my house…this is home. More of a home than that horrible place in New York. That was never a home, not to anyone. Not the spiders in the floor boards, not the moths in the closet. It was no home, it was purgatory. You never left, you were always there, even away from home. I could be at the school and still be as jumpy as if I was in my room, with _him_. I never left it, I'm still there in a way. I wake up sometimes in a sweat, after dreams of that place. Lizard never wakes up, and for that I am grateful. I never want to have him coddle me for that, for something I escaped without any problems.

Well, if a fire doesn't count as a problem.

"You thinking to hard…" Lizards' scratchy voice came from somewhere.

I shook my head and looked up, finding nothing but the sky. "What the hell happened?"

Lizard helped me up, grabbing the bag I dropped. I rubbed my head and looked around, finding us just on the fringe of the village. Lizard steered me towards the main house and we started walking again, me still confused.

"You ran into the house." Lizard snorted.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. The pain was just starting to reach me. Guess my pain response s numbing up. "Of course I ran into a fucking house, the one thing you really can't miss." I muttered into my hand as Lizard walked through the propped open door.

"You was starin at th' groun' the whole walk."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I had zoned out, that was just my luck. I dropped myself onto the old floral couch and let my head fall back, one arm perched on the back of the couch. Lizard headed up the stairs, towards the bathroom I'm guessing. I let out a sigh and kicked off my converse, reaching down to rub the soreness out of them. I'd con Lizard into rubbing my feet later, maybe do him a lovely little 'favor'.

"Did you to get everything you need?"

I nodded at Big Mama who was wheeling Big Brain into the room. His scratchy breathing made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. He eyed me with those scrutinizing, evil eyes and I glared back at him. He wheezed but I cut him off before he could squeeze out a single fucking word. I so totally did not want to hear what he had to say, not now, not any day.

"Got one of each, bout twenty tests. May go back for more, depends on the answers I get. Does Papa know?"

She nodded, leaning on the handle to Big Brains chair. "He said to meet him no matter what time of night when you get done with all of them. Even if he is awake. This is something very important. Oh, and Erica wanted to speak to you."

I sighed and nodded, standing up and stretching. "Alright, I'll talk to her first before I do all of my tests."

"Ok, dear. I will be up all night taking care of a few things so if you want I can help you with anything."

I smiled and nodded, walking upstairs to Erica's room. She was on her bed, sitting Indian style in a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top. She was playing with something in her hands, it looked like a kids toy. The closer I looked I found it was a Rubix cube.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" I sat on the very edge of her bed.

She looked up through her bangs. "Uh, yeah I wanted to ask you something."

I felt my nerves instantly fray. "Uh, well what is it?"

She looked around, at anything but me and she failed to find anything of interest. "I wanted to ask you what you and Lizard go out into the desert."

I wanted to narrow my eyes, I wanted to hurt her for some reason. It was just her I guess, the way she watched and followed Lizard. She should shack up with another mutant, or go off and be a part of Hades' clan. She'd be a good breeder, there'd be prettier babies in the hills at least.

I waved a hand. "We went out to the gas station to get some pregnancy tests."

I saw something in her eyes darken. "Oh, for who?"

She knew damn well who. "For me. Big Mama suggested I go for some, just in case."

Erica nodded, shaking a little. Really? That bitch is mad because I was probably pregnant? Why did I save that bitch, why didn't I just let her die in the sun? I regret that now. I regret it totally and completely. I was starting to shake to, but I would not crumble in front of her. I had suffered through worse than some school girl squabble over a boy. Lizard was _mine_ and he would never be hers.

"Well I guess I need to go get started with the tests. I'll see you later, maybe."

I stood and left her room, feeling that angry heat rolling off of that bitch. She wouldn't fuck with me, she wouldn't get to Lizard. No, I'd have to find out a way to get her gone.

* * *

_Aw i wanted to put the tests in here but i just didnt have the time at them moment. But we'll know her situation in the next one, promise._


	15. Positively Negative

_Thank you vampire-bunny-girl for following. You are indeed awesome! well, you know review and all that jazz__We'll find out if Dizzy is gonna be a mommy or not, what do you think the baby should be if she is preggers? Message me and let me know please, always nice to get the opinions of my viewers. I am taking in your opinion Shiloh for a boy and filing that. Boy don't Isound like a nerd…_

* * *

_We'll find out if Dizzy is gonna be a mommy or not, what do you think the baby should be if she is preggers? Message me and let me know please, always nice to get the opinions of my viewers. I am taking in your opinion Shiloh for a boy and filing that. Boy don't I sound like a nerd…_

I stared at the tests lined up along the hallway railing, my hand over my mouth as I leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Lizard was standing in the doorway of our bedroom, leaning against the door frame with his hands tucked into his jeans, staring at me with curious eyes. I had claimed this part of the hallway as mine. I had growled at Erica, snarled at Goggle. They had resorted to pissing in the desert for the last couple of hours.

It took a lot of time to grow the balls to even take the tests out of the bags. Then it took an extra long fucking time for me to open the tests, piss on em and line them up out here. poor Pluto was sitting beside me on the ground, his back against the wall. I just couldn't bring myself to be mean to the poor behemoth. He didn't understand what was going on when I was yelling at everyone to stay out of my bubble. He was picking at the old red carpet right now, giggling (if that's what you wanna call it)at a strange little bug that had taken a liking to his large left hand.

I sighed and ran a hand through my sweat drenched hair. I sweat really badly when I'm nervous or anticipating something. The blistering heat didn't help at all. We had the fan on in Lizard and mines bedroom, but I couldn't go lay down. I just can't sit down while I am waiting for something that decides my future. I sighed again and started pacing, feeling Lizards fingers brush against my arm when I reached him and Pluto's fingers touch my bare leg when I passed him. My eyes stayed glued to the tests, my sweaty palms pressing my hair back and away from my face. This was driving me fucking crazy. How long did the boxes say? Five minutes? So I had only been here for a little less than five minutes.

"Di…Dizzy gonna 'ave a babay?"

I froze at Pluto's words, turning my head slowly to look down at him. He was smiling sort of, his fingers circling each other while he stared up at me. I looked at the tests, down at Pluto and back to Lizard. My mate nodded and pushed away from the door frame, slinking into our bedroom and shutting the door quietly.

I sat beside Pluto, knocking my head against the wall a couple times. How d I explain anything to Pluto? "Well, I might be havin a baby. Why you ask Pluto?"

He looked up at the tests. "It…it been a while since we…we…we hads a baby in house. I like babays." He giggled again.

I blinked at him, at his huge hands. Has he ever held a baby? If he has, was it carefully? Was he gentle with them, would Pluto ever have a baby of his own? Not that he could get pregnant, but would he ever find a mate for himself?

"What do you think my baby would be Pluto? A girl or a boy?"

"I…don' know."

I smiled and stood, my hands shaking as I approached the first test. I reached out, and then retracted my hand. Did I want to know? Maybe I would let it be a surprise. Nine months later, surprise surprise right in your eyes!

I took a deep breath and picked up the test. My stomach twisted. "Positive." I whispered, reaching my free hand up to brush against my lips.

A large hand picked up the next one. "There…there pus sign."

Another positive. I walked around Pluto and grabbed up the next stick, another plus. Pluto picked up another one, spitting out 'Pus sign'. We kept going down the row, one after another they said plus, plus, plus. When it was all done, cradled every test in my hands and backed against the wall, sliding down with tears pouring down my face.

I don't know how to feel right now. I don't know if I should be happy, or sad and excited….I don't understand it. There's this feeling coiling inside of me and its making me want to jump up and run. So that's what I did. I let the tests fall and bounce on the floor, scared Pluto shitless and ran to Lizard in our room. The door slammed shut and I attached my lips to his, crushing him beneath me on the bed.

When I let his lips go from mine I was smiling. "Wha' was that fer?"

I chuckled. "It's a tiny thank you."

"Fer wha?"

We let each other go and I sat back on my knees while Lizard just sat up. "I think you…I think you cured me Lizard. I think you cured me of y crazy, I haven't spazzed out in a long time. I haven't been afraid of the dark, I haven't been afraid of a fucking thing. You saved me…" I leaned forward, crying into his shoulder. "You saved me…"

It took me until that little moment to realize Lizard meant more to me than I thought. Sure, I loved him, but he was my savior. He cured my crazy, he made me not fear everything I did because I know he will always be there for me, no matter what. Him saving me took our love up a whole 'nother level. I never want him to not be there for me. I never want to have to go one night without him because…

"I'm pregnant Lizard." I whispered.

He pulled away from me. "You pregnant?"

I nodded, wiping tears out of my eyes. "I guess with your mutated DNA it mixed with my fucked up cells and made life inside of me." I held onto my stomach. "Were gonna have a baby, Lizard! A baby, can you believe it?!"

He stared at me for a super long time, his expression blank before he smiled at me. An actual smile, one that made my heart twist so beautifully. He pulled me against him, pressing his face into my hair. I froze for a moment, surprised by his reaction. Lizard was no heartless monster, he was no thrill killer. He was a lonely man, one that was so convinced he would never have someone to love him. I wrapped my arms around him and moved around to lay us back, Lizards head on my stomach.

I stroked his hair, singing softly while he rubbed soft circles into my hip bones, nudging my shorts further and further down on my pelvis. My eyes fluttered while his hands slowed down, us slowly succumbing to our exhaustion. I smiled and laid my head back, letting the darkness consume my happy thoughts.

**DATE: October 29, 1990**

**LOCATION:**

**621 Mayflower Avenue, Upstate New York**

_I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be back in this house. Everything was the same as it had always been. The walls were their same pretty mauve with butterflies dancing along the wall and pale pink flowers along the bottom trim. The bed was still the same, still so small and fluffy. Pillow top, thick and perfect to use as a trampoline. The thick pink comforter was an extra layer of fluff to the nest, and it made it hard for my tiny toes to reach the ground without having to jump down to the fluffy white carpeting._

_It looked like such a normal little girl's room. The toys stacked neatly in the corner from a maid's handy work, the layer upon layer of stuffed animals in the corner beside a play kitchen. Glow in the dark stars danced on the ceiling, glittering in the light from a PowerPuff girl lamp._

_But it wasn't a normal little girl's room. It was far from that. There were no happy memories here, no old laughs hanging in the corners, no piggy back rides from daddy._

_ No there were no happy memories in here. Only screams when daddy got too handsy, when momma was mad because I didn't tell her I was coming home a little too early. There were only sobs of terror when ever wave of pain was forced tenfold by my father's 'work'._

"_You know daddy loves you right?" his whiskey stained breath brushed over my thin neck._

_ I was shaking, my body unmoving other than that. My arms stayed glued to my side, my tiny legs spread to my fathers assault. His steel eyes ran over my tiny form and it made vomit rise in my throat. But I swallowed te rancid concoction down. If I threw up daddy would be even worse, if that was even possible._

**DATE: August 6, 2007**

**LOCATION:**

**TEST VILLAGE**

I woke up screaming, reaching out for anything to anchor me to the real world. I grasped the sheets, the pillows and finally flesh. Hands grabbed onto me, shaking me while also pulling me against a rock hard chest. I opened my eyes, panting against his bare flesh, my body rocking back and forth.

"What the' hell is wrong wit' you?" his gruff voice murmured into my hair.

I shook still, looking into his familiar eyes. I searched those steel blue eyes, searching for the venom and horrible traits I had grown familiar with over the years. Guess Lizard couldn't fight my dreams for me. All I saw in his eyes was confusion and aggravation alongside tiredness. I sobbed, laying my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around him as best as I could. He grunted but didn't stiffen or pull away, he just stayed completely still, letting me use him as an object of comfort.

My sobs slowly softened to sniffle, then to hiccups and finally rapid breathing. I looked up and around the room, at the yellow polka dot walls, at the dust floating through the open window.

I started at his rough chest, my eyes working up his thin neck and pale hair. His off centered jaw and fucked up teeth, his cleft lip and those beautiful, confused eyes. I gave the saddest of smiles and melded my lips against his, digging my fingers into his hair.

I wanted to see if he could fight those dreams away, fight those horrible memories carved into my bones. It wasn't just sex with Lizard like it was with my father. It was making love. Sweet, sweet love making. Tender kisses along my hips, hot breathing against my core before a mouth licked its way back up to take in the point of one of my breasts.

It made me cry, made me beg him for more like I never had before. It was body rush after body rush, hot flush, raging blush. His tongue played with the small pink point there, one calloused hand cupping my other breast and kneading it while the other travels lower, cupping my core. It made the heat unbearable ad moist. I panted against his temple, my eyes closed as I played with his hair.

His tongue traveled down again, taking in the planes of y stomach, making the flesh tingle under his menstruations. I wish it could be like this forever, this burning that was pleasant and this pleasurable like fireworks. Everything was fire with Lizard, everything was pleasurable with Lizard. No matter what he did it sent those perfect chills up my spine and sent those goose bumps across my skin. He was the first to help me derive pleasure from the act of love making. He was the first to show me how to make love. Before all of this it was only sex, and it was only with my father.

Have you ever seen another galaxy with your own eyes? Have you ever reached out to touch infinity? Have you ever memorized every freckle on a lover's neck, their shoulders, their cheeks? I have. I can pin point every freckle and remember what it looks like.

We attached ourselves to each other like octopuses, grunting and groaning into each other's skin. I love the way he groans into me, I love the way I can old myself to him so perfectly. I love the way his rough skin feels on mine. I love the way his hand slips between us and plays with my button sending me into the most pleasurable convulsion in my life.

I cried out, not afraid of waking the house anymore. Lizards name flies from my lips and I feel the heat burn on my cheeks, but I'm too lost in the moment to care. It feels amazing, it feels like exctasy. Even as I fall while Lizard gives his last few thrusts I feel like the pleasure is never ending.

I can't tell where I end and he begins in this bundle of us. We are one being right now, two halves of a damaged whole. What is he thinking now with his head tucked under my chin?

"I love you, Lizard." I whisper, let it linger in the moist air.

He gives this strange sound and says it. "I love ya too.

I smile, hearing that wonderful truth behind his words. I'm happy about this, I'm happy about this moment and all of its imperfections. He stirs in my arms, moving down to my stomach, suctioning his ear to my pale skin. I stroke his head, watching his hands run over my hip bones and thighs; I shiver in delight.

"You was screamin' when ya woke up…"

I hesitated with my fingers in his hair, but ultimately continue, giving a heavy sigh. "I…I was remembering my past…my father."

"You're Pa?" He rolled over to look at me, leaving his head resting on my stomach.

I nodded, swallowing my tears. "Yeah…he was a lawyer in New York. He…He died in the fire that took away my old home. I'm happy that place is gone."

"Wha' did he do to ya?"

I looked up at the ceiling, letting the tears soak into the rim of my eyes. "He said all dads did those things to their good girls. He said it made him love me more." I choked on my words, squeezing my eyes shut.

Lizard didn't console me while I wept, and I'm glad he didn't. I didn't want to be pitied for this, it was pure hell I went through and I'm proud I survived it all. I should have gotten a medal for it, but that's just being ridiculous.

I finally got myself together and looked down at Lizard, saw his childish wander in his pale eyes and laughed. It was beautiful to see such a pure look in his eyes. He looked like a child that was confused when his momma cried. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to do something but was at a loss. Every other time I initiated the coddling, not him.

I reached down, trying to hold back my sob, and stroked his cheek, smiling at his innocence to my crying. His marred face smiled at me, an actual smile I was surprised to see on his face. It was wonderful to see besides a scowl or half hazard frown on his face. I stroked his hair again and looked out the window, watching the stars twinkle above the desert. The moon was swollen and red on the horizon, sending an eerie tone over us. I looked down at Lizard and found his eyes still on me, still full of that innocence I wasn't used to.

"What is it Lizard?"

"Yer beautiful…" he whispered, reaching his hand up to touch my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat and my chest swelled up with joy. Butterflies started in my stomach for the first time with Lizard and I grinned, one tooth baring grin I rarely let out. Lizard grinned the best he could too.

"You're so handsome when you smile," I breathed.

He sat up on his arms, crawling forward to lay beside me, his arm straight against mine. I watched our toes wiggle beside each other, smiling against his shoulder. He was a head taller than me, and it showed when we were beside each other.

These were the only moments I enjoyed Lizards company, when we were still bathed in the afterglow of love making and riding high on our own hormones. Lizard was actually kind of sweet in this time, I knew by tomorrow it would be over and he would be back to his gruff self, but that didn't mean I would mope because this would be over, I relished in it.

"You happy you got a babay?"

I smiled, running my fingers down the side of his face. "Of course Lizard, why would I not be?"

"Cus of me. I not…"

I knocked my head into his shoulder, making him flinch and me grin. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Lizard, I have already told you I love you. Your looks do not put me off one bit. And if the baby is like you I will love it no matter what."

The words rang true. I loved Lizard, and I would love this baby. No matter what. i want a boy, I always wanted a boy. A boy with my eyes, and now Lizards hair. That snowy hair and golden eyes. Oh he'd be a beautiful baby.

"What do you think about names?" I asked.

Lizard was quiet for a long time. "Uh…I thin' Gauge, fer a boy."

I smiled. "I think Eva for a girl, what about you?"

"Pretty…"

I chuckled at his simple mindedness and kissed his freckled shoulder, closing my eyes again. I could sleep peacefully now. I love you Lizard, no matter what you might think. I don't care about your looks or your gruff personality. I will love this baby too, and I hope you won't regret me.


	16. Psyche

_I hate Erica, and she's not even a real person. Plus I created her.  
_

* * *

**Erica**

_I could hear them fucking in there, her moans and cries of ecstasy._

_I hadn't been able to help myself, I had peaked through the door. I had seen his back in the moonlight, that curve of his tan skin and mouth on her chest. My chest was burning with anger at that, I had gritted my teeth and scratched my nails into the door._

_Why the fuck did she have to be pregnant? I don't think I could get him now. I don't think I could have a companion out here when everyone hated me so much. I didn't want to fucking be alone. I wanted what that bitch had: I wanted a lover, I wanted a baby, even if they were mutants. I wanted that emotional support Lizard gave Dizzy. I wanted someone to hold me, love me. Fuck I just wanted someone to sit with me when I was alone in my room._

_I pouted on my bed, my arms crossed over my chest and my legs straight out in front of me. I can't do this, I have to get out of here. I wouldn't tell anyone of what goes on out here, but dammit I just need to get home._

_ I got out of my bed and grabbed a bag, stuffing the clothes I had inside of it. I looked around the room then sighed, walking out into the hallway. The house was quiet, except for the remaining pants from dizzy and Lizard, the wheezing breath of Big Brain. That dude creeped me out like a lot. He didn't like me, I knew that, told me to rot in hell a couple times. I have tried to avoid him a lot, but right now he was in the foyer, sitting in his chair beside the door._

"_Wh-wheez-at are ya…doin?"_

_ I stood in front of him, squeezing the strap of my back pack tightly in my hand. "I'm leaving."_

"_Ya gonn-wheez-a get kilt."_

"_By who, you guys?"_

"_Hades."_

_I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, walking around him and jerking the door open. "Sure, the god of the Underworld is gonna come after me. Good luck with losing your mind."_

_I didn't slam the door shut, didn't need to alert the rest of the house, but I did jump off the porch and start running out towards the way I saw Lizard and Dizzy walking in the this morning. That had to be the way to this guy Jebs place. He had a phone, he just had to at least. I could make it out of here._

_What the hell was that Big Brain guy talking about, Hades? The god of the Underworld? Maybe he was serious, I don't think he's a real joker. But who the hell was Hades? Some mutant living out here besides them?_

_My question was answered by a strong grip on my leg. I screeched and looked down, seeing this strange mutant lying between these two flattish rocks, his skin molted to blend in with the scenery. He grinned up at me, snaking his tongue out at me and brushing the gross thing at my leg. I screamed again and tried to jerk my leg away, but he just wouldn't let go, pulling me closer towards him._

_He gave a rather strong tug and I fell, raking my nails at the ground to try to get away from him. Was this Hades? I screamed when I felt his tongue slide up into the hem of my shorts, tickling my panties. I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks and gave a cry/sob, digging my finger into the ground. I was able to wiggle away from his grasp and twisted, kicking him in the face. He gave this strange cry and held onto his face, falling sideways into the dust. I kicked my way up to my feet and started running into the desert again, unable to tell if I was running in the same direction anymore._

_God I could feel his saliva on my leg. I stopped for a moment, trying to wipe the saliva off of my leg. I gave up and swabbed it up, rubbing it into my shorts so it would soak up. I sighed and started running again, cheering out loud when I saw the lights of the gas station. I fell onto the floorboards of the steps, letting tears fall onto the boards. I made it, I am ok. I am safe. I can hear someone moving inside and sighed in relief, resting my head on the boards._

"_Th' hell?"_

_ I looked up at the scraggly old man. "Help me…help me please. I got away from them. I got away from that place. I was attacked by some creature in the desert, one of those mutants. He looked like a rock…"_

_Jeb's eyes widened and he slammed the door on me. I screamed, pushing myself towards the door so I could bang on it. "No, no you can't do this to me! I have to get home, I have a baby to take care of! You can't let me die out here!"_

_My baby, she was there. I can't do it, I can't go another moment without her. I've been trying to convince myself that I can do without my baby, that I can always make it back to her, that she will be fine without me. I can't do it anymore. I have to her to my baby, my baby girl…_

"_Momma…"_

_I froze up, looking around. I heard her…I heard my baby. "Clair! Clair, momma's here for you!"_

_But it wasn't her, it was no one. It was just me and Jeb inside talking to someone, but I know it was a radio he was talking to. Was he calling those mutants? Were they coming after me? No, no I can't go back. I won't go back. _

_I curled in on myself, sobbing into my knees in the dusty porch. It can't happen like this, I can't just be stuck out here without my baby. Stuck out here with Dizzy, with Lizard, and with that freak who attacked me. What the hell did he want, why did he attack me, where was he now? Was he watching me? Did he go to Jupiter?_

"_Clair…" I whispered into the cold night air._

**LOCATION:**

**TEST VILLAGE**

**Dizzy**

"The bitch is gone!"

I was started awake by Lizard growling voice. I jumped up, seeing Papa in the doorway. I screamed and covered myself in our sheets. Lizard looked back at me, moving in front of Papa. He blocked me from view and I sighed in relief and reached down for my clothes on the floor. I shimmied into them as quickly as I could and joined Lizard at the door, crossing my arms around my middle.

"What's going on?"

"The bitch got away, left last night." Lizard growled stomping down the hallway.

Papa sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Big Brain told me this morning that Erica had left last night, late. He didn't stop her and didn't alert anyone. I sent Pluto and Goggle out to the mines to see if Hades went after her."

My throat closed up. "Lizard told me about them…"

"So you know what has happened to her if they are the one who captured her."

I nodded, closing my hand over my throat. "Yeah…I know what has happened if that has went down. But do we really need to get her back?"

Papa looked at me like I was crazy. Was I? Guess I was. I just told him to let those creatures keep her, let them rape her, use her as a breeder. She deserved it, going for my mate, going for my love. If she got out of here alive she was jeopardizing my family. Let her go.

"Dizzy…how can you say that?"

I shrugged. "She was going after my mate. She can rot in that place for all I care."

He stared at me, those eyes of his watching me, judging me. "We will still look for her. If she is dead, we bury her. She will not e eatin."

"Why not?!" I screamed, drawing the attention of the few upstairs. Ruby and Mama wondered into the hallway, watching us. "Didn't you say he was my mate? That tampering with a mate is certain death? You yourself told her that. You told her she would die, but you are going to retrieve her? Bury her? Why do you care about her? What does it matter? She could have jeopardized the whole family, and your going to let her live?!"

My blood was boiling, my fists were shaking at my sides. I thought Papa was on my side? Why the fuck was he going to let her live, why not execute old style with a bullet in the head for possibly messing his whole family up?

"It is my ruling, you have no say for it. We will retrieve her and you will do nothing. You are a clan member, not a leader."

He left me there, shaking in the hallway with my chest feeling as empty as it had ever felt. I watched Mama and Ruby flow down stairs, both casting me a sorrowful glance that I ignored. They had no say in it, so it didn't matter. Lizard came up after a few moments looking like a pissed puppy. He shrugged into my side and pulled me downstairs and out the door. The blistering heat brought me from my reverie and I hissed , shielding my eyes from the harsh sun.

"This isn't fair." I moaned.

"I knows where she be."

I pulled Lizard to a complete stop, staring at him slack jawed. "You know where she is?"

He nodded and pulled me again to a steady walk out of the village. "She in the mines. She 'Meleons mate."

I smiled a sadistic smile, my psyche finally stretched to its limit. I can't let Pluto and Goggle get her and bring her back home. I can't have her in the same home as mine, can't have her near Lizard anymore. I have sat back and went with it, thinking Lizard won't touch her. But what if were arguing ne day and she comes along with her pretty eyes and bats them the right way? He will sleep with her and then my world will shatter and I will not let that happen when my life is finally piecing itself back together.

Lizard saw my grin and sighed in a worn way. "Wha'?"

"Where are the mines?"

He didn't want to do it, I could hear the reluctance in his voice as we walked towards the hills. But I didn't care, I wanted to nip this problem in the bud before it grew into something more. I wanted that bitch gone, I wanted to stop regretting being a good person. I was done being on pins and needles around that bitch. I saw her last night, while Lizard and I were making love. I saw her jealousy ridden eyes scan over my mate and I will not let it happen again.

Erica would not make it out of the mines.

"Why ya wanna kill th bitch?"

I glared at him as we climbed up a gravel slope. "You know damn good and well why I want to kill her. Don't tell me you're on the let her live wagon to?"

He scoffed. "I not, I jus' ain't seen ya so…"

"Angry? Bloodthirsty?" I threw at him. "Look, you are _my _mate, and I will not put up with her incessant flirting with you. I am sick of her and her pretty face and her fucking perfect body."

Lizard stopped me and held my face gently in his hands. What happened to the psycho I fell for in the first place? The lunatic that enjoyed raping and killing? I didn't think he could be so loving and caring and gentle. I bet if the old Lizard, the one numb to emotions like this, would fucking kill this Lizard. I think he'd torture him first, just for being a pussy.

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout her getting ta me."

I felt a tear leak onto my cheek and bit my lip. "I'm a girl, I can't help but worry about things like that. You are _mine_."

He smirked and pressed his marred lips for a moment. "Well ya need ta stop."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away Lizard, a blush burning my cheeks. "Let's just kill this bitch…"


	17. The Mines

I hold onto the blade in my hand, covering with the material of my shirt so no light we pass reaches it and makes it shine. I watch Lizards back as we walk, mirror his hunched form. He has his spike strip in one hand, wrapped around his boney fingers. How does he not cut himself on that thing? We've already killed a mutant named Grabber and another names Hansel. Lizard said there were a few more, but the fighters were Letch and Chameleon.

I watched the rooms we passed, hearing moans coming from everyone. Most were women, tied to beds with swollen bellies. I had Lizard stop every time I saw a swollen belly. I hung over their beds, not listening to their pleas for help. They wanted me to let them go, but I wouldn't do that. I raised the knife in my hand and stabbed it through every forehead. Their bodies would jerk in pain, but they were dead. I also had Lizard mutilate their bellies, but I couldn't be in there for that. I didn't want these people reproducing and Lizard agreed. But his reason was they stole a lot of kills.

"No, no please…" I heard a woman beg into the darkness.

It wasn't that bitch, but I wandered closer to a door, letting it ease open so I could see what was going on. There was a mutant hovering over tan woman, her naked body shaking as she curled into a ball on the dusty bed. He laughed this sickly laugh and reached out for the girl, but me and my dumb ass launched myself into the room, jumping onto the fuckers back.

The monster cried out, his short arms reaching back for me, but I was not fazed. I continued to stab at the monsters back, letting blood spray out onto me. I tasted rust and gagged, but my arm seemed to have a mind of its own. It didn't relent, not until we were on the ground and Lizard was prying me off of the body. I kicked and wanted to scream, but knew better than to alert the rest of the clan. I heard Lizard grunt and he jerked away from me. I heard scuffling on the floor behind me and twisted around into a crouch to face my mate, the knife raised to slant against my face.

The girl was on his back, her arms around his neck and her legs twisted into his to make them spread, making it impossible for him to stand up. Her scratched at her arms with one hand, the other reaching out for his spike strip. I scrambled towards him, ripping the girl off of him and wrapping my whole self around her. She went to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut the fuck up, your gonna draw the attention of those fucking mutants." I hissed into her ear.

When I let her mouth go she panted, trying to wiggle out of my arms. "But he's one of them. He's gonna kill us, rape us." She whined.

Lizard huffed and stood, slinging his spike strip around his chest. "I ain't gonna rape ya. Get some fuckin clothes on 'lready."

I sighed at Lizard. "Your too tender Lizard, maybe put a little edge into it."

He glared at me and waved a hand, walking out of the room. "Let's get it ova with."

I sighed and helped the girl up, keeping watch while she put on her clothes. When I turned around I noticed she was in a military uniform. The government had been out here? Why hadn't Papa said anything? Did he just not want us to worry, or was it something else?

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked, tossing her a pistol from the desk behind the door.

She made sure it was loaded and nodded. "My names Missy by the way."

I smiled. "Dizzy, that mutant with me is Lizard. He's my mate."

I saw all the color drain from her pretty face. "Your…mate?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We can talk about it later, ok? First were looking for this bitch they kidnapped. I'm here to kill her."

Missy clamped a hand onto my arm, her eyes hard. "Why?"

I shrugged her off, moving closer to Lizard who was standing in the hallway. I pressed my face against his back and he turned to me, taking my hand in his. I looked back at Missy with a bright smile and she seemed to understand, even if I hadn't made it really clear.

We started down the tunnels again, Lizards having to toss his spike strip at another mutant's throat, this one with molted skin to look like a rocky surface. Blood gushed from his mouth when he tried to speak, but all that came out were gurgles. I smirked in satisfaction and stabbed my knife through his forehead. It worked and his attempts to speak were cut off.

"He's the one that tried to get to me first." Missy whispered. We shared a look. "He was carrying some girl off last night. I saw him go down the hallway he just came from."

I nodded and Lizard and I hurried forward, Missy staying in the doorway with her back to us. She kept the pistol raised towards the hallway. Erica was there, her wrists tied to the bed posts. The shorts she had been wearing were bunched at her ankles. The shirt she was wearing was long enough to cover areas I wanted hidden. I hovered over her, licking my lips in anticipation. I raised the knife above my head, wrapping one hand around the handle, cupping my other hand over the end of the handle.

Her eyes popped open, her pupil's dilated. Did they drug her up? She tried to jerk towards me, but her restraints prevented her from doing that. She fought against her bonds for a moment before she gave up, settling into the bed with an annoyed pant.

I felt it then, that same thrill licking at my spine when I killed for the first time. I could practically feel my pupils dilate. I could hear everything, hear the air seeping through the cracks on the wooden door, hear the heart beats in the room. I could smelt urine and blood mingled with a sweet, salty scent I knew but wouldn't admit to myself. I could see the flakes on her thighs and that gave me a sick, twisted sense of satisfaction. It made laughter want to bubble up and spew from me, but I bit my tongue, keeping the knife poised above her head.

"D-Dizzy what are you doing here? What are you doing with that knife?"

I sighed, dropping the knife to my side. I reached up slowly, stroking her cheek gently. She tensed up under my hand, and that made me grin. "Are you scared, Erica?"

She didn't answer me, so I raised the knife again. That's when the tears started, joined by sobs and pleas for someone named Clair. But I didn't listen, I just jammed the knife into her skull. She gave a small squeak and her chest gave one final heave before it fell for good.

Everything went back to how it was before. The mines were silent again, the only things here were me, Lizard and Missy. I turned back to Lizard, leaving the knife in Erica's skull. Lizard was slouched in on himself, looking up at me through his wild hair with a look of satisfaction and worry. Missy was staring at me with wide eyes, a hand just below her mouth.

"Did you have anyone else with you?" I asked.

It took her a moment to respond. "I…the only other one I think that's still alive is Amber."

I nodded and grabbed onto Lizards hand, dragging him towards the door. Missy followed us, letting us lead her past women we killed and women Lizard mutilated. After a moment or two of this and Missy kept her gasps to a minimum. Lizard killed off another mutant, a girl with no name.

On one turn I could hear moans, and not that if the manly kind. I felt my bones quiver as we approached a cracked door, keeping the bottom half of my face hidden behind Lizards leathery arm. I could see a hulking mutant, with horribly molted skin and an army officer's hat on his head. He was hunched over a small figure, her thin legs locked around his waist. Her blonde hair was blown around slightly, by some breeze coming through the mines.

I felt Lizards rough hand reach for my waist and give a squeeze, making me give a small squeak of approval. That did it though and the mutant over the girl jerked his head to face the door. He gave a guttural growl and pulled away from the girl. Her face was full of shock and her breathing was reduced to heavy, quiet pants. I closed my eyes to his bare form and heard Lizard growl out 'Letch'.

"Lizard, wha' brings ya down 'ere?"

I heard the shuffling of clothes and a small protest, looking up then. Both occupants of the room had their clothes on now. The blonde pushed past the large mutant and tackled Missy into a hug. Missy wept into the girl shoulder, bringing her down to the floor so they could rock each other.

"We came 'ere to kill th' bitch 'Meleon had." Lizard answered.

Letch seemed to notice the silence left now that his kin were gone. "Wha' happen ta ma family?" he growled.

I huffed, catching his attention. "We killed em, so what?"

He snarled and started towards me but Lizard stepped in front of me, letting his spike strip fall to the floor like a tail. "Ya don't touch 'er." He snarled to Letch.

"You all kilt ma family!"

"So wha'?!"

Letch backed up, his chest heaving. What now, do we let him live or what? I felt a bullet whizz past me and saw it sink into Letch's forehead. He hissed and fell, crumpling into the dirt. I looked back and saw Missy with an arm wrapped around Amber's middle, the gun raised. Totally badass.

Missy dropped the pistol and wrapped her other arm around Amber's middle. "They fucking drugged me," Amber hissed. "I didn't think those brainless idiots knew what to drug me with."

I gave a look of true sympathy and let go of Lizard, reaching back to touch her arm. She stared at me, her eyes darting back to Lizard for a moment before they returned to me with concern.

"It's not like that, I am with him by choice."

Her eyes switched to confusion. I sighed and placed a hand on Lizards back, a signal telling him we needed to leave. He nodded and he and I took lead, winding our way back through the mines towards the entrance. It was a beacon of light, a burning beacon of light. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand and we started down the rocky hills. I slipped a few times, just like Missy and Amber, only they were wearing heavy duty army boots and I was wearing sandals.

"Ah, I can't wait till we get there." I said, eyeing the Test Village ahead of us.

"You an' me both." Lizard sighed, rotating his left shoulder.

I chuckled and looked over at Missy and Amber. They were smiling at the desert, actually smiling. I guess if I was trapped in those mines the way they were I would be happy to see the desert too. Actually I was happy about it now. I didn't like those mines. They were too dark, too wet.

"I know the answer to do this before I even ask, but I'm guessing we aren't going home anytime soon?" Amber asked, rubbing her arms.

I nodded. "Sorry."

She sighed. "I guess if your mutant didn't attack us his family can't be all that bad. Better than those fuckers back there. You sure they all dead?"

"Your mutant?" Lizard muttered.

I ignored him. "Yeah, were pretty sure. Don't worry, Papa won't let them in if they aren't."

The last part seemed to bother her but she nodded, looking forward again. I saw a hulking figure coming towards us and smiled, waving an arm. "Hey, Pluto! We got some pretty girls, come say hello!"

Amber and Missy froze up when they saw Pluto running towards us, but didn't take off running. They just stopped walking like I did. He was smiling when he stopped, staring at the girls beside me. He looked down shyly and waved at Amber, who hesitantly waved back.

"Pluto, say hi like a gentleman."

"H…Hiii," he managed, seemingly proud of himself.

"Hi there Pluto," Missy said bravely.

He blushed and shuffled in place while Lizard grunted. "Get ya ass back home, boy. We comin'."

The larger mutant nodded and started running back home, while we started a slow pace again. I talked to the girls while we walked, only about them though. I wanted to tell them everything else at home. I kept Lizard at my side while we walked, not letting him leave us out here.

Missy told me of her son, whom I knew I would absolutely adore if I got to him. I felt a pain in my chest at their words, at the old life they told me about. Their army lives and their old home lives. It was sad, to know they would never get to return to those lives, that they'd be stuck here with us.

But pleasure trampled that, pleasure from knowing I would have my mate all to myself now that that bitch was gone. And that reminds me, why did Lizard look concerned when I killed her?

* * *

_Hope I satisfied you Shiloh, I hope I did the death of the bitch justice._


	18. Lost

_Thank you Shiloh Beagle for your review, I had my reasons for killing off Hansel. In every Hills Have Eyes love story where they go to kill off Hades' clan they keep Hansel and I just really don't want to add too many characters._

**Missy**

_Amber and I sat under Papa Jupiter's gaze, our eyes downward and Amber shaking at my side. I reached out and held onto her hand tightly. She looked up at me and smiled slightly, obviously terrified of the tall mutant in front of us. His scraggly beard was slightly stained with blood, and I am pretty sure I know what breed of blood that is, I just don't want to think about that right now._

_He sighs and squeezes the bridge of his crooked nose and looked back at Dizzy and her 'mate', whom she calls Lizard. Dizzy looked up as if she had nothing to do with us being here and Lizard stared at her like she was stupid._

_ "Dizzy…why did you go after my brother and his clan?"_

_She looked at Papa Jupiter with innocence in her eyes that turned into icy cold snow. "Well, Lizard told me Erica was in there. Said she was Chameleons mate, and I didn't want Pluto or Goggle getting her back so I went to kill her. And anyhow weren't you planning a raid on them anyway, for taking kills? I mean two birds with one stone."_

_Her tone was so nonchalant about the murder of a girl and several other lives, even if those lives were tainted with evil and hate. I stared at her for a moment before looking around the room at the other mutants. They all stared at the floor or each other. An obese woman and a small crooked eyed girl talked amongst themselves, their eyes flashing to Amber and me every few moments. I blushed and brushed a strand of hair back from my face. The behemoth mutant Pluto stared at me blatantly, a goofy grin on his face. He bothered me, he reminded me of that Hades thing._

"_That does not mean you are allowed to take matters into your own hands. I cannot let this go unpunished."_

_I watched Dizzys skin wave. She was scared, the girl covered in others blood was scared. Lizard reached out and held onto Dizzys hand, squeezing it so hard I saw the skin turn white. She flinched but didn't pull her hand away, just squeezed back._

"_What will my punishment be then?" she asked, bravery laced in her tone._

_Jupiter stared at her, then turned to me and Amber. When he looked back at Dizzy he seemed to have given up. "I don't know."_

_And he left the room, followed by the obese woman and the crooked eyed girl. I sighed in time with Dizzy and looked up to see her smile at Lizard. He snorted and let go of her hand, walking upstairs. Dizzy shook her head and skipped over to us, one of her eyes twitching._

"_So, guess we need to get you girls cleaned up?"_

_My eyes heart leapt and I saw Ambers eyes sparkle at the thought of being clean. "Of course, if you show us the way."_

_She chuckled and waved for us to follow, saying she needed to shower and give first aid anyway. I nudged Amber and she stood beside me, following Dizzy and me upstairs. The bathroom was spotless and there were feminine products lined along the counter. I bought died. It's been a minute since Amber or I had done anything for ourselves in that way since before we in training for our combat skills. _

_Days before we were shipped out to this god forsaken desert and kidnapped._

"_Ok, so let me shower real quick and then Missy you shower and then I'll take care of your wounds and so on."Dizzy piled her clothes in the corner and went to work getting the temperature of the water right. I couldn't help but stare, not because she was so brave as to just stand here naked in front of us, but because of her in general._

_She had these scars on her back and stomach, three deep purple stripes on her lower back and on her slightly bulging stomach. She stretched before stepping into the shower, giving me a glimpse of the bites just on the side of her left breast and the ones on her hip bones I hadn't noticed before._

_Amber and I shared a look, knowing each other had seen the bites, only amber had the nerve to speak up. "Who bit you?"_

_I heard her make a choking sound. "Um well…" I heard a bottle snap close. "Lizard likes to bite."_

_My throat close up for some reason. Why would she be anything besides a hater for these mutants? How did she get here anyway, why is se staying here with those things? Guess we'd be a part of this weird world too._

"_How can you do that with him?" Amber pushed herself up onto the counter, grabbing up a bottle of moisturizer to play with. "I mean, I don't understand how you're so willingly a part of their clan or whatever."_

_Dizzy laughed, a husky alluring laugh. "I have been asked that too many times to count. I asked myself that a lot, but you know the only answer is I love Lizard."_

"_Love that thing?"_

"_Well yeah, before I got here my house up in New York burned down with my family inside of it. I escaped with some drugs in my truck but dumped them when my grandma said if I made it to her place I could get the mental help I needed at the time, so I dropped the stash and booked it through the desert. I flipped close to the gas station nearby and Pluto found me. he brought me here and after spending some time with Lizard I found myself sort of normal."_

"_What was wrong with you?" I asked._

"_I had PBA, couldn't control my emotions. Lately it's just been some random crying or blood lust, but some adrenaline in there. Of course Mama says that's my body preparing for the baby."_

_ "B-Baby?" I stuttered out._

_The water cut off and her hand came through the shower curtain, showing off the gash in her palm. What was that from? Her own self affliction or her 'mates' spike strip? The jagged edges told me it was Lizard._

"_Yeah, the baby. I found out I was pregnant late yesterday. All the pregnancy tests are in the trash there…yep, there they are." She snatched up a piece of toilet paper and went to work cleaning her ears out of water_

_I leaned over and saw the bin overflowing with them, those dreaded white sticks with pink plus sign. I remember using a ton of those when I missed my period with Clyde. I remember the utter annoyance of waiting, the anxiety of the what ifs. What if I was a bad mom? What if I lost him? What if, what if, what if. So many what ifs and I never even imagined this one. I never imagined when I joined the army I would be shipped out to the desert and kidnapped by mutants, raped by their leader and sent to live with other mutants and never be able to see my child again. I missed him. I wanted my son here with me, by my side. I didn't like him not knowing where I was and if I was safe or not, dead or alive. _

"_Aren't you afraid your baby will be you know…disfigured?"Amber asked boldly, jumping off the counter and getting ready to get in the shower._

_I could see the cuts and bruises beneath the layer of filth on her. I could smell the scent of infection and something else, something sweet and tangy. I could see the bruises on my friend's thighs and ankles and that made my stomach turn. How can amber be so calm in this situation? Well, she is shaking a little, and not from the cold. Maybe she's just bottling it up until she has some alone time to break down quietly._

_Dizzy sighed and started brushing her hair. "Not really, I mean my mate is disfigured."_

"_He seems mean." I mentioned when Amber was safely inside the shower, humming to herself._

_I know she wouldn't be listening. She never listened when she was in the shower._

_Dizzy smiled and cocked her head, closing her eyes as the bristles of the brush scraped against her neck. "I love Lizard, no one sees the side of him I do. When were alone…well he doesn't really like me to talk about it."_

_I cocked my head to the side, watching her rub lotion into her skin; it smelt like jasmine. "I don't…I don't understand."_

_She chuckled. "I don't think you would. See Lizard is very private and shy, he just hides it under all of that meanness. He's never had anyone to care enough about his inner feelings to try and reach them."_

_It was like she was speaking to me in a movie verse. It was sweet and beautiful and totally weird. But whatever. You can't help who you love, don't I know that to be the truth. Clyde's daddy is nothing but a lazy drug dealer. I don't even remember how I hooked up with such a loser. I remember thinking he was really cute, getting myself a good lay and waking up to find him drinking beer, eating a poptart and watching the same cartoons Clyde watched when he was about two years old._

"_Where are we going to sleep?" I asked when Amber stepped out of the shower, soaking up the water from her hair in a towel._

_The bruised and cuts were visible now, the cuts red and raw, but clean and the stench of infection was no more, on her at least. I sniffed myself and jerked my arm away to hang by my side. I wanted to shower now. I started to take off my clothes, flinching every time I twisted my thighs the wrong way._

"_Well, I would say you can bunk with me and Lizard, but…I don't think he'd be up for that, so I guess you can stay in Erica's old room."_

_The girl she killed…_

"_Alright, do you think we could use some of this stuff?" Amber eyed all the products on the table with greedy eyes._

_Dizzy chuckled and nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Let me bandage your wounds first."_

_I jumped into the shower, almost literally. I sighed into the smell of shampoo, the silky feel of conditioner and the faint nick of a razor blade on the back of my leg. I missed the shower, I missed being clean, I missed feeling like a woman. In the mines I was a dog, snuffling in the dirt with my ass in the air like a fucking dog. Not like I had a choice anyway in the matter. _

_I could still feel his cruel hands, his blistering heat that thumped off of him all the time, the stench of his breath, the drool that he forced onto me, his putrid tongue. I would rather the guy named Chameleon to fuck me. But no, I got their father. Some father, some creature. I would rather a fucking spiked dildo._

"_Sit still," Dizzy sighed when I jerked under her touch._

_She was pulling pieces of green wood and tiny bits of glass out of my wounds. Amber already had her situation tied up, wrapped, disinfected. She was sitting on the counter nail picking the grime still stuck under her chipped nails out. it was nice to see her in such a normal situation._

_A loud knocking on the door made amber and I jump, but Dizzy just sighed and stood, turning to the door, opening it to reveal Lizard._

"_When ya gon' get done?" he growled._

"_When I'm done Lizard. Both of them need treatments for their wounds right now."_

"_Get Mama to do it."_

_She shook her head and stepped closer to him. "Please Lizard, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." She looked down. "I know what you want to talk to me about anyway. Just go wait for me, ok?"_

_He gave in with a grunt and turned, stomping down the hallway. Dizzy let the door shut with a smack and fell down onto the floor beside my outstretched leg again._

"_What was that about?"Amber asked._

"_He wants to talk about me snapping in the mines. Long story, I really don't want to talk about it."_

_She said it in such a rush it all seemed like one word, but I could pick it apart thanks to being a mom. Clyde said things that fast when he was hurt and trying to be my brave little man. _

"_Alright, hey which room was that girls? I'm so tired." Amber yawned into her arm._

"_I know Lizard left our door open, the room he's in, just go to the one to the right of it when you're facing the door."_

_Amber nodded and jumped from the counter, patting my head as she left the room. I smiled and leaned back on my arms closing my eyes. I couldn't wait until this was done and I could baby myself alone. As if that was the magical thought, I felt the wrappings of my bandages tighten up and then loosen. I opened my eyes and saw Dizzy taping it to where it won't fall off. She smiled at me and packed up the supplies, setting the small box under the sink._

"_Alrighty then, guess you'll want to get all pretty for yourself so I'll leave you to it. if you need anything just knock on our door, no one's getting laid tonight."_

_I chuckled and nodded, standing up using the counter top as a support. Dizzy was gone, wandering down the hallway to her room. I watched her back for a moment, wishing I felt that comfortable around these mutants. _


	19. I'm Afraid I'm Gonna Lose You Too

**Lizard**

I sat in the closet, my back against the wall while I knocked my head against it. I stared at the picture of Goggle, Dizzy and I. She looked so happy, so free. It was pure torture to see her stuck in a bed for so long. She was not meant to be confined, she was supposed to be wild and out in the open. She belonged here, out in the desert, with us. A human belonged with us. A perfect human , a human that wanted me, wanted all of me.

I let my head fall into my hands and breathed out a deep sigh. How could it be like this, me with a perfect mate? I never saw females as, what did Pa call them? Right, lovers. I didn't understand what they were, I thought they were just breeders. They were supposed to be with me, have my babies and die that way. When had that changed? When did I only want one female, not as many as I could get?

I heard thumping and looked out the open door. I watched the females from the mines walk past my room, the blonde first then the darker one next. She looked into our room, not knowing I was watching her and shook her head, continuing until she reached her and the blonde's room. Good, she needed to get away from me. I don't like other females now that I have Dizzy, they repulse me like the dream of being normal.

No I will never want another female like I want Dizzy. That bitch Erica proved that to me. no matter how many times she advanced on me I felt no familiar pull to pounce on her. I just wanted her as far away from me as possible. Hell I would have thrown her to Pluto and let him break her in if I had felt like it needed to be done, but I had a feeling Dizzy was going to take care of her anyway. Dizzy was meant for this life, she was meant for the hills. She may not realize it but this is the life she was born to live. She's dominating, and that's just the ultimate fucking turn on for me. I hated when females screamed and begged for me to let them go. I just needed that one to pounce when I did and I would have been hooked.

But I don't think it would have been the same with anyone else. I think Dizzy just had me from the beginning. Her voice was husky, unlike any other voice I had heard before. Her body was perfect, curved and firm, but somewhat soft in a way that was purely female.

I don't think I could possibly admit this to anyone, any of these feelings that are trapped inside of me. I can't tell someone that I, Lizard, the psycho rapist and sadist was mushy on the inside. I had never had anyone care about me. I had never had anyone so in love with me that they gave a shit on whether I was happy or not. Dizzy always wanted me happy, Dizzy always wanted to please me, but she wouldn't let herself be dominated, she would fuck me if need be. And she did it so fucking well I don't think another could satisfy me that way. I mean she's just so fucking beautiful and I'm so…gross. It does a body good to have a hot girl on top of you or under you.

"Lizard? Why are you in the fortress alone?"

I looked up and saw Dizzy bent over looking at me, her head cocked to one side. I growled and turned away from her, trying to ignore the faint burn in my cheeks. "Either tha' or I gets stared at by ya guests."

She chuckled and wormed her way between my legs, curling into a ball there. Her eyes fell on the picture of us and she held onto my arm with one hand, the fingertips of her other hand brushing over my chest.

"Do you think it was right killing her?" she whispered.

I pressed my nose into her hair, taking in her scent clinging to the wet locks. "Yeah."

She chuckled, twisting her head up to look at me. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I sighed, not wanting to say anything but felt like I needed to as a mate. This tug in my chest since we mated has grown pretty fucking strong and it pissed me off, but calmed me at the same time.

"I…I saw ya when ya kilt her. That look in ya eyes was one I don' wanna see."

I wanted her to remain innocent. Call it sick, twisted, and I admit to it proudly. I don't want her tainted by this world. Females tainted by it turn hard and gruff and I don't like that. I want them smooth and soft, innocent and naïve to the world they live in.

She stared at me, her eyes soft and tender. She smiled and pushed up, pressing her lips against my cleft. I purred into her lips and pressed against her more forcefully, but she pressed a hand to my chest to keep me from pushing it further. She pulled away, lingering on my lips for a moment with truly touching them before she smirked and leaned back fully, staring at me intently with those golden eyes.

I don't like how her eyes do that, seem to see through me and into my head where I want no one to go. She reaches up and runs a hand down the side of my face and I close my eyes, leaning into her warm touch. Touch so tender…Mama was the only one to ever touch me like this. She was the only one to hug me, to kiss me. Not like Dizzy, but you know what I mean. I feel her brush her fingers against mine, holding my hand gently.

"I don' wanna lose ya." I manage, gritting my teeth at the sign of weakness.

She is silent, and I forbid myself from opening my eyes. What does she think of me now? Does she think I am weak? Does she look down on me?

She sighs. "Lizard…trust me, you're not going to lose me. The only thing you should worry about is this baby inside of me. Worry about if it is going to be healthy and live a long life. That is all I am worried about, besides if some girl comes along and tries to take you from me."

I open my eyes, seeing her holding a free hand over her stomach. I brush her hand away, lifting her shirt up to place my hand over the roll there. She tenses up, squeezing my hand tightly. I look up in concern, but she just shakes her head, closing her eyes.

"It's just so…sensitive." I feel her muscles jump under my hand. "I need to talk to Mama about it, why my stomach is so sensitive. Guess it could be the baby."

"There ain't no baby in there." I look back down.

"Not a grown one, or whatever. But theres one starting." She placed a hand over mine and started to move my fingers around. When she found the right spot she pressed down. "Right there…can you feel it?"

I did. There was this hard bump, kind of squishy, but hard still. "What is it?"

"My womb, it's starting to form. I felt it while I was in the shower and I know from health class that it's my womb." Her voice was full of love.

I looked up and saw tears on her cheeks, leaning forward to lick the salty drops away. She smiled at me, leaning forward to press her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, loosening up my menstruations on her stomach. There was life in there…life. A child, my child.

"What happens after this?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…I don't really know what I mean."

My train of thought snapped then, as it often did when I was talking to Dizzy. She did that, not just with me but with others around the village. She made you get lost, it was so easy with her around you and it didn't bother you, just made you feel confused because you don't remember what you were doing or talking about and it was something you wanted to remember.

She chuckled and reached up again, patting the side of my face. It was subtle, not meant to be painful; I don't think she would willingly or intentionally cause me any pain. The movement was subtle, feather soft against my face and I leaned into this too. I like her hands, I liked her soft skin and her long fingers and everything about her. She said I had cured her of her crazy, but it's her that has cured me of mine. Sure I enjoy a good killing every now and again, but it's in my blood to do those things. She is innocent, she does not belong here, but she does. It is a confusing concept. One that I welcome with open arms and never want to let go.

She smiles gently, her thumb running over my cleft and stroking my bottom lip softly. I purr and reach up, stroking her lips with my own thumb. They move together, wiggle slightly when my thumb falls away. Their color is a soft pink, glossed constantly and plump. It is fascinating somehow, but I do not dwell on it, I simply continue my way around her face. I stroke her eyelids, her cheek bones. They are pointed, sharp, her eyelids are soft and thin; I can feel her eyes fluttering behind them. it is a strange feeling. I have never touched a mate this way, I have never been gentle or caring.

She opens her mouth against my finger, breathing out gently and opening her eyes. the gold Is rich, stunning and steals my breath. I have never seen golden eyes before, maybe in a coyote or hare, but never in a human. Ruby's eyes are purple, that's the closest to a strange eye color that I have gotten too. I think most would call Dizzy's eyes bronze or whatever, but it is golden. It shines and shimmers; the pools of color seem to move on their own, running like liquid.

She raises her hand and holds out her pinkie, looking at me in anticipation. When I do not give her the desired reaction she sighs and grabs a hold of my hand, pulling my pinkie into hers and twining them.

"Wha' this for?" I ask, staring at our hands in intrigue.

She chuckles. "We've done this before, you know that right?"

Hmm, admit I don't remember and suffer a woman's wrath, or go along with it? "Sure."

I know she doesn't believe me but she chooses to be ignorant. "Alright, pinkie swear you'll always take care of me and our baby."

I watch her lips move, fascinated. "Promise."

She smiles in delight and push's up, kissing me with as much passion as she had in her when she was free from the bed. I kiss back, wishing to take it further, wanting to take it further, begging to take it further. But she stops me, pushing me away and taking a breather with a hand against her chest. She laughs a little and wiggles out of my arms, standing up fully. I plant a marred kiss on her hip when she stands. She jumps and looks down at me, smiling. She turns fully to me and goes to bend forward, but I stop her by gripping her hips.

I lean forward slowly, cautiously and press my ear to her stomach. It is strange to know there is more than one life inside one human being. I remember the first time Mama got pregnant, well since me. It was Goggle inside of her. She got so big and round. That's where all the weight came from. She gained it while she was pregnant and never had a chance to get rid of it. Then she had Ruby, more weight, then the twins, more weight. I remember Mama being real skinny and running with me and Pa through the desert, laughing and shit. She was so pretty, my Mama. She still is, but back then it was different. She had real long hair, it was gray and wavy, but not from stress. Said it was natural and left it at that. But I knew Mama wasn't lying to me. She never lied to me. She was blunt, never joking. Always serious.

Papa was different. He was the liar, the joker, the friend. But Papa was also a partner. He was a hunter, trained all of us besides Ruby to hunt. Hell, he had trained Hades to hunt. Papa was the best. I hope I can be like him, I hope I can be a good Papa like he is.

"Lizard, is something wrong?" Dizzy's soft voice comes to my ears.

I look up, blinking myself back into this world. Where do I go when I get lost? Papa says I get my brains from Mama. I'm smart in other things. Mama taught me how to do all kinds of things until I turned fourteen and went on my first hunt. Papa was the one that knew about hunting. He wasn't book smart or musical smart, he just knew how to kill and hide. I was the one that got the best of both worlds. I was the first born, I got first treatment. Goggle got some, but not as much as I did. I wonder if I can share that with Dizzy and her not look down on it. I don't think she could ever look down on me, but living with my family has made me tough and if I wanted to keep that up I had to pick who I opened up to.

Dizzy smiled. "Then come on. I'm hungry and Mama made me some soup."

I nodded and stood with her, taking her hand in mine and walking downstairs with her. Mama and Ruby were in the kitchen, talking at the table. Mama smiled at Dizzy and I, giving a small wave along with Ruby. I have never touched Ruby kindly. I wish I would have gotten along better with her. I couldn't stand her jumpiness and her tenderness. It was a sign of weakness a long time ago. Not like now. I have softened up and I want to try to become closer with my only sister. If there's one regret I have is killing that boy she liked. What was his name? Bobby? Sounds right.

"Said you had some soup for me?" Dizzy asked Mama, sitting beside Ruby.

I had never seen Dizzy really react with the women on the family, mostly the men. Didn't bother me, just made me curious. She also tried to avoid the twins at all costs. Wonder what it was about.

"Yes dear, eat up."

Dizzy eyed the red soup with greedy eyes before she started to drink it, using the bowl as a cup. "Mama can you feel something for me?" she asked between a rather hearty gulp.

"What is it?" Mama asked under a furrowed brow.

Dizzy set her bowl down and stood, lifting up her shit. She pressed her fingers in where she had showed me earlier. "Right here, come feel."

Mama walked, more like wobbled, around the table and pressed her hands against the place Dizzy had showed her. She stayed silent for one long moment, making me grit my teeth. Ruby watched me, then the two women in front of us with curiosity.

"Just your womb, nothing to worry about. It flesh's out rather quickly." Mama grabbed up Dizzys empty bowl.

"How long were you pregnant, Mama?" Dizzy asked, rolling her shirt down and sitting next to me again.

Mama started on the bowl, looking towards the ceiling. "Um, not long. Every time it was a tossup between averages. Lizard was about six months. Goggle was around five. Ruby was same as Lizard and the twins were the average nine months because it was two of 'em."

"I wonder if it'll be twins." Dizzy rubbed her stomach lovingly. "Knowing me I'll only have one. I wasn't even supposed to reproduce. Like ever."

Ruby cocked her head. "Wha' ya mean?"

"My body wasn't made for having babies, well it probably was but my parents took care of that. Dad was extra happy."

Her voice was laced heavily in venom; Ruby shied away for a moment but then moved back again. "I sorwee." She mumbled.

Dizzy smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine, really. As long as nothing takes me back to that place I am ok."

I grabbed a hold of her hand, but she didn't make a big deal out of it, just turned to me with a smile. "I won' let nothin eva happen to ya." I growled.

Being a mate was an amazing thing. It made me feel so strong, protective, more so than I ever was with my family. I thought love made you weak, but it didn't. It made you stronger.

God don't I sound like such a sap.


	20. Wrath

_Oh me goodness I made Lizard such a sap in the last chapter, but I couldn't help myself. I had been typing up a few chapters of Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell and when I type up something with Charon in it I myself get super mushy. Poor Lizard, he's out for my blood in some twisted alternate universe._

**Missy**

_I've been wondering around the village all day, checking out my new surroundings and what not. It's weird being out in the open after so much time in a confined, dark space like the mines. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm wearing some of Dizzys clothes, an old ripped pair of jean capris and a dirty white tank top. I didn't think I would fit into her clothes, because of how small she looked, but it was a perfect fit. I guess she's only muscle like I am. Well, except her chest, but that's beside the point._

_Amber is hold up in the main house, refusing to leave in case those fuckers inside the hills are still a live and just waiting to jump out at her. But I know were safe, I've seen Lizard and Pluto in action already, defending their family against strangers. You see, a couple weeks ago, two at the most, a gang of drug dealers were camping in the desert and saw the lights from the houses through a tunnel in the hills. They had crawled through, found the village and went to attack in their drug haze. Well, Lizard went after em first then Pluto, the larger one saying her had to 'Prohect Fam'._

_It's weird seeing them that considering their appearance and other behaviors. I just didn't expect them to be so protective over anything. Dizzy told me about when she got shot, showing off the still healing wound, and said that Lizard had carried her everywhere. To the bathroom, to the kitchen; it was weird the way her eyes sparkled when the brushed her fingers against the slightly swollen belly._

"_He would do anything, for any one of us believe it or not."_

_Would he? Would he willingly risk his life for me or Amber if we needed him to? Or would he have to have Dizzy tell him to? I think she's his brain sometimes, the logical side that got sick of his twisted side and moved out. Guess it grew legs later in life and moved back in. I just find it strange, their relationship. Dizzy says mate, like a dog or some other animal. I think dog suits Lizard because he snarls and growls and howls like one of them, or would bear suit better? Nah, he sounds just like a dog. Anyway, I wonder if it is true, are they really in love or is Dizzy just the barer of his spawn? Does she not have say in the matter?_

_I hear her giggle on cue and watch her force Lizard into pushing her on the old swing set beside Goggles house. She laughs and he adds a fierce snarl to his sneer, pushing her so high she screams, laughing as she falls back down. Things are just fucking weird out here. Theres blood leaking out from under a shack and a girl is being pushed on a swing set like she's in kindergarten. I guess they are in love, even if Lizard growls at her; he's still pushing her in a swing set. I wonder if I can ever find love, I wonder if I can ever see my baby again. Maybe I can ask Dizzy to get someone to bring my baby down here._

_I turn and start to walk towards Lizard and Dizzy, smiling and waving when the pregnant girl looked up. Her smile was bright, teeth the whitest out of all of us. How does she stay clean out here? Where does she get her products from? I don't see how she can do that, stay so sparkly clean and all._

"_Hey there, Missay! Wassup?" Dizzy asked, her fingers playing with the chains holding her seat up._

_I shrugged, stuffing my hands into my pockets and kicking at the ground. "I was just wondering around. Hey do you think we can talk about something in private?"_

_She caught the look I was giving her and her face turned to sympathetic, nodding. Lizard put a hand on her back as she stood, giving her the support she needed to get up. Guess a mutant baby kicks your ass because even if she's only starting to swell she's getting winded and her back is starting to ache. She smiles at her mate and pats his shoulder. We walk away from him; I look over my shoulder at Lizard, he's staring at something in the distance, taking off one second later with intent. I think to bring it up but decide against it, seeing Clyde's face pop into my mind._

_We pause behind one of the houses, me picking at the dirt under my nails. "Missy what is it?"_

_I look up at Dizzy, sighing. "It's just…I have a son. His name is Clyde and I wanted to know if somehow we could get him out here?"_

_Dizzy stares at me for a moment, her expression blank. She does that a lot. She will zone out for a long time, just thinking, and then she snaps back into reality with an answer to whatever was going on. It's funny, but it's also annoying, more scary than annoying._

_She finally blinks. "Yeah, we can get someone to bring him to Jeb's and we can pick him up. I can pose as a cousin or something."_

_I nodded, smiling. "Yes, that would totally fucking work."_

_Dizzy chuckled, running her hand through her hair, shaking the mass heavily. "Alright, let me talk to Papa, or Mama and work something out. I hope Papa isn't mad at me as much as before."_

_I nodded and watched her sort of hobble away. I don't know how long she's gonna be pregnant, but it don't look like long. She explained about mutant birthing periods and stuff like that. Made my head hurt, but I understand now. She also told me how she wasn't supposed to have babies, ever. But she guessed with Lizards fucked up mutant DNA it combined with her fucked up body and made the little creature in her belly. I wonder if she'll die like all those women in the mines. I don't think so. The mutants here seem more capable for child birth than those in the hills, and Dizzy is a tough woman. I think she can make it through anything._

"_M…Missay…"_

_I turned to my left, seeing Pluto there, twiddling his thumbs. I smiled a little. "Hi Pluto. What you want?" I folded my hands behind my back._

_He looked over his shoulder then back to me. "Where…D-Dizzay?"_

_ I blinked. "Um…I think she went to see Papa Jupiter."_

_He seemed to groan, but smiled at me, the best he could. "Th-Thank ya."_

_I watched him jog off, difficultly it seemed. I knew Pluto liked me, but the feeling wasn't mutual. His similarities to Hades were too close and it scared me. Was he capable of the same destruction and savagery as his father? I hope not because if he snaps one day I don't want to be in his path._

_I turned around and started walking back towards the house, confused and a little heartbroken. I want to see my baby, I want to hold him in my arms and kiss him. I miss him so much it hurt. I never thought it would hurt this much. My mother was right when she said I would never want to be apart from my baby and I regret getting mad at her when she wanted to be close to me._

"_Don't move," a gruff voice came from behind me._

_I stiffened up, feeling a hand creep its way up my back. I felt something soak into my shirt and my stomach clenched at the thought of what it could be. Blood, water, sweat? Any of the possibilities raced through my mind, but only seemed like the most logical of the three._

"_Your gonna get me outta here, ya see."_

_I nodded, numb all of the sudden. Who the fuck was this? the voice was familiar but I just couldn't place it. "Wh-where do we go?"_

"_Gotta start walkin dumbass. Towards the gas station."_

_I let him steer me in the direction we needed to go and obeyed the push he gave for me to go forward. I stumbled in front of him, praying someone would see and help me. but isn't this what I wanted, to be free of this place? No, not without Amber, not without saying goodbye. I couldn't fight him off, I could hear the soft sound of fingers glided over metal. He had a gun, and no matter how much military training I had I could fight against a gun. Maybe I could try, it would be worth a shot though right?_

_I twisted, lifting up my leg and landing a kick on the side of the man's head, watching him crumple to the ground. He was covered head to toe in blood, only wearing a pair of jeans that showed his gut and all. He groaned on the groun, the gun having flown away across the sand. _

_I panted above him, my hands balled into fists at my sides. "Fucker," I spit on his face."_

_He groaned and his eyes snapped open, his body colliding with mine before I had a chance to do anything. I gave a oomph and fell under his weight, struggling against him. But it was of no use, he was heavier and I had lost some of my muscle since I had been captured. I put both of my fists together and started pounding on his chest, screaming into his bloody face. He smelt fowl, like blood and sweat. It was a replay of the tunnels and that made me panic even more._

"_The fuck?!"_

_I looked up at Lizard, seeing him clenching his spike strip in his hand. His chest was huffing and he was glaring down at the man above me, catching the attention of my attacker. He tackled the man above me and they rolled, Lizard easily overpowering him and straddling his stomach, pressing the spike strip into his throat. The man gasped and reached up to grab onto the spike strip, but he screamed out in pain, blood pouring from his hand onto the sand and making a sick puddle around them._

"_Missy c'mon you don't need to see this." Dizzy said softly, tugging me towards the houses._

_I watched her face, watched the way her pupils dilated when she saw the carnage in front of her. It was an unsettling thing to see, the pure blood lust on her face she was pretty, and that just made this so much more disturbing. She licked her lips and shook her head, continuing to pull me towards the houses. I stumbled at her side, wary of her. Dizzy was a dangerous woman, even if she was pregnant and slowed down. I would not want to be on her bad side. I watched her kill that woman in the mines and it was chilling to see her so much like her mate. She was cold, calculating and a complete predator._

_I wonder if Lizard trained her; no, I don't think she was trained. I think it comes naturally to her. Natural born predator…it suited her. She's constantly looking over her shoulder, at the carnage behind us, and theres a glitter in her eyes that I never see away from something like this. that scares me…what if she turns on me or Amber? Will be safe from her rage, her temper if something makes her snap?_

_Nothing has ever scared me more than thinking that this woman, this soon to be mother, could snap and it'd be over for us I can see her being able to take me down, Amber would be next. She can't fight off Dizzy, Dizzy is small but I can see her taking down whoever she wanted to. I wonder if she could take down Pluto, probably so._

_We walk into the house and Dizzy lets my hand go, leaning forward onto her knees to catch her breath. I rub my hand across her back and sigh, looking around the foyer. It's a lot cooler in here than usual, not that I'm complaining, it's just such a rare thing for this place to be cool._

"_You ok?" I ask Dizzy._

_She nods and reaches up, patting my arm. "Yeah, baby just takes a lot out of me. I need to take a nap. Tell Lizard I'm upstairs if he comes looking for me."_

_I nodded and let her go, watching the pregnant woman hobble up the steps to her and her mates room. I hope we don't face her wrath one day…_


	21. Safety

**Dizzy**

I lay in Lizard and mines bed, my arms and legs spread on top of the worn sheets. A sheen of sweat was making me sticky and my lungs were getting a work out, pain twitching through me every time I took a deep breath, ones I really needed. I took one of those deep breaths and gave a small cry of pain, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. It hurt so fucking much. I wanted to roll onto my side, but the swollen belly on top of me was preventing me from doing a lot of things.

I hiccupped, cringing when more pain shot through me. One of my hands fluttered up and laid against my belly, rubbing small circles on the tender surface. It was strange, knowing there was another life inside of me. I loved it. I smiled tenderly at the veined bulge. Mama said I shouldn't be too far off really, the way I was swelling up. Said maybe two or three months.

It amazed me that mutant babies didn't stay inside of you for as long as a human baby. I was glad for it, I don't think I can take too much longer of this. I know it's only been a minute since I found out I was pregnant, but dammit this baby is kicking my ass. I get winded at every turn and my ankles are swollen, my feet are always sore. God, it feels like I've run a marathon when all I did was help Missy to the house.

I knew one f the men got out of the shack, Lizard had complained that a body was missing, blamed it on Cyst and Goggle being greedy with the family kills. Honestly I would believe that. Cyst was a greedy man, but he was also a kind man. So was Goggle, but then again they are the outcasts of the family. True aliens in their own family. Cyst never talks anymore, Goggle is up in the hills for such long periods of time, doing god knows what since kills are actually pretty scarce this time of year, meaning he never got to talk to the family much. Of course he talked to Mama and Jupiter, he had to. Mama was his Mama and Jupiter was the clan leader. It was just something that had to be done or punishment would be a threat, more like a promise.

I already received my punishment, one week without Lizard. It damn near drove me crazy. I was always having hot flashes and crying, screaming out in the desert. They would let me stay in the village, they locked me up in this water shack a couple miles away from home. Goggle had watched me so it was ok, but still.

I had never thought being away from Lizard would hurt that bad. I never thought I could miss him so much. I wonder how he felt about it. He never told me how he acted when I was gone, no one had. I wonder if he even missed me, it would be nice if he would show the same affection he did after we made love, or that day in the fort when he said he was afraid he was going to lose me. Where was that Lizard when I truly needed him? Why did he have to be so fucking guarded all of the time? Couldn't he just show me a little affection outside of our moments alone? Of course not, and he wouldn't tell me why.

I heard the door creak open and looked up, seeing Lizard shuffling in the doorway, his hair wet from a shower and his waist covered in a towel. You wouldn't believe how much I am turned on by this disfigured man. I grinned and tried to sit up, but fell back against the pillows with a huff, crossing my arms and giving a small squeak in pain.

"wha'?" he asked, discarding his towel to the floor.

I chewed on my lip, glaring at him. "You know damn well what. You're the one that knocked me up."

He huffed, buttoning his pants so he could lay with me. He lay against my side, his arms against his chest as he purred against my cheeks, licking at the sweat there. I shivered, one hand going down to clench the sheets tightly in my fist. Fuck it was torture. I think he liked it, turning me on and knowing we can't do anything. Fucker got off on it. I hissed when his tongue snaked up my temple then down to my collar bone, sucking on the ridges lightly.

"Wha wrong now?" he murmured against the tender flesh, finger fingers digging into my thigh.

I smacked his chest, hearing it pop. "Stop fucking teasing me."

He looked up at me, mischief glittering in those mercury orbs of his. "Teasin eh?"

My breathing hitched in my throat when his fingers wormed their way inside of me, pressing down on my inflamed walls. I gasped out, my back arching against his menstruations. They squirmed inside of me, making those waves pulse over me. it had been so fucking long sense I had gotten any attention like this, I don't think I could last long enough to give him what he wanted. I would pass the fuck out after this, be out cold probably.

Teasin eh?"

My breathing hitched in my throat when his fingers wormed their way inside of me, pressing down on my inflamed walls. I gasped out, my back arching against his menstruations. They squirmed inside of me, making those waves pulse over me. it had been so fucking long sense I had gotten any attention like this, I don't think I could last long enough to give him what he wanted. I would pass the fuck out after this, be out cold probably.

My breathing came in heavy pants, a moan easing its way out of my lips every now and again. My eyes rolled, numb to the fact that his lips were on mine. My mouth moved on its own accord, my hands to, letting him move my fingers the way he wanted them. I knew what he was doing, but I didn't care, I let my body take over and give him have his pleasure while he gave me mine.

The back of my neck and my chest seemed to be on fire, making me gasp in slight discomfort, but that pleasure overwhelmed it all. I gasped out his name, turning my head to see his eyes. They pulled me in, made my stomach ache from the want to be even closer to him, if that was even possible. I pressed myself into him, pulling extra hard so he groaned into me, his nose buried in my neck while I closed my eyes, burying my own nose into his hair.

I could feel it on my hand before he made a noise, a groan that seemed to be drawn out a lot longer than it needed to be. I moaned out, calling his name to the heavens as I shook, going limp like a wet noodle. I looked u through my heavy lids, letting our eyes meet in a solid promise for love. It was amazing, the way we didn't need words to say I love you. I didn't need his reassurance for that. It was something I just felt inside of me.

I curled into him, taking in the smell of him, rust and dirt. It was all Lizard and I wanted to always have it here. I always wanted him to be with me.

"I love you Lizard," I murmured, my lids heavy.

"Love ya too," he murmured against my temple.

I smiled, happy to see that sweet and caring Lizard I loved. Where do you go when we leave this room? Do you just hide away, to scared of that mean side of Lizard that was there for so long to peep out now? don't be scared, I'm here to take the blows if any come your way. I'm here to soak up all your worries and frustrations, the tears if need be. I don't want there to be any pain inside of you, I don't want you to have to hide that sensitive side of you. I want you to feel safe letting it out now that there is someone there to cushion the fall from gruesome grace.

"Show it to me Lizard," I breathed out against his shimmering skin.

Was this a dream? Everything was soft, Lizard was soft and pliable, moldable you know? I felt him under my finger tips, soft and perfectly fit to me.

"What?"

"Show it to me, show me that side of you that's there when we make glorious love."

I breath against his neck, slow to realize that something is wrong. Very wrong. Lizard is not soft like this, his skin is leathery and tough, damaged from sun exposure and rough from battle scars. No, his skin is not perfectly tanned like this, soft from too many lotion treatments.

I look up, a scream catching in my throat when I see him. That perfect brown hair, deep blue eyes and square jaw. No, this is not Lizard, this is my father. I'm trapped in a nightmare. This feels so real, he feels to real.

Did I never reach the desert? Did I never learn I was pregnant? Did I never find my soul mate? Did my family never die?

No, it has to be a dream. Not even the lord was that cruel as to play such a trick on me. I try to pull away, try to get free from his grasp but his hands are strong as an iron clamp and I know I am trapped. No I cant be.

I start to scream, a high pitched wail I know will stop him. This one is the best I have ever given him. He starts to shake me, cursing at me to stop, telling me I am safe here with him. No I'm not safe with him. My baby is not safe with him. Wait, my baby! I feel it there, the hard womb squirming under my fingertips. My baby is there, so where am I now?

"Dizzy! Stop it!"

I gasp my way back into reality, examining Lizards stressed form hunched over me. I reach out for him, holding onto him for dear life, seeing Missy, Amber, Ruby and Mama in the doorway, worry plain on their faces. I start to cry then, burying my face in Lizards chest, my arms wrapping around him weakly.

"Oh god he was there Lizard, you were him. I thought…I thought it was all just a cruel joke Lizard. I thought I was really there again. Next to him."

He held onto me tightly, quipping at the others to leave; they did so quietly, the door barely giving a click as it shut. I let him go, let him lay me back onto the bed. I watched him run a hand through his hair, giving a slightly frustrated tug at the gray roots.

"I…I was so scared Lizard," I blubbered, my fingers trailing over my belly protectively.

Lizard watched me do that and realized what it was really about, sighing and placing a hand over mine, pushing it out of the way so he could touch my belly with his own hand. His eyes hardened, giving that protective glare he always gave when he felt his family threatened. It was such a relief to see after seeing my father's eyes again. Those hardened pools of blue, lusting over me even when I was such a tiny baby.

"Ain't got nothin ta worry bout. Ya safe ere, with me. With all a us."

I smiled a weak smile and nodded when his eyes met mine, patting the space beside me. "Lay with me, Lizard." I whispered.

I know he didn't like being weak in this sense, emotionally. It was a new thing for him and it would take time for him to come to terms with it. it would take a lot of time and I would be here, waiting for him to reach the end of that long road to his secure zone of emotions.


	22. High Alert

I wake up slowly, still nuzzled against Lizards rough chest, my eyelids heavy with sleep. I yawned against his throat and tried to wiggle out of his arms, succeeding and wobbling out of the room to the bathroom. Washing my hands after I relieved my swollen bladder I stared at my haggard expression. My eyes were swollen from crying after that horrible dream. I splashed some water on my face, shaking my hands free of water, and turned off the faucet, using a dusty towel to clean my face. I sneezed quickly, attempting to recover from the painful thing.

I wobbled into the hallway, my hands caressing my belly. It had gotten bigger since I had fallen asleep. Did sleep make it grow quicker? Hmm, a theory to test out, but not right now. I was wired from the few hours of sleep I got so I decided to wonder around the house, struggling to get down the stairs without busting my ass.

Big Brain was in the kitchen, talking to Mama quietly while she rubbed her eyes at the table. She looked up when she heard me, smiling tenderly. "It's late dear." She reminded me.

I nodded, sitting across from her. "I slept too long, I'm up now. What time is it?"

"Around three in the morning. Where is Lizard?" she sipped on something in a mug beside her elbow.

I drew circles on the table with my finger. "Sti-"

"Dizzay?"

"Behind me."

I turned around while Mama chuckled, pushing out of her seat. Lizard stood in the doorway, his icy eyes darting around the room in discomfort. He was digging his nails into his stomach, drawing a little blood from the half moons left behind. I frowned and reached out, pulling his hand away from his body. His eyes darted down to me, cautious and dangerous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up slowly.

His rubbed his face, looking towards the front door. "Papa callin for everyone, said there was somethin we need ta take care of. Want everyone that's not a fighter to stay inside, even ruby's coming." He looked down at me.

Even Ruby was coming? What was going on out there that we couldn't be involved in? I wanted to know, but fuck if I was going to argue with him when his face was that hard. I nodded and let him go, watching him wander upstairs with a hunched back. I looked down, rubbing circles on my hard belly. I turned around and wandered back to my chair, plopping in it with a heavy sigh. I held my head in my hands, staring at the scarred table top.

"Something wrong child?"

I looked up at Big Mama, her worried eyes on me. "No…I'm not. Do you know what's going on?"

"Wha-wheez-t is goin on is no-hack-ne of ya business." Big Brain wheezed out, turning his chair to face me.

I glared. "Fuck off Big Brain, this is Lizards baby inside of me. I am a part of this family now so I deserve to know what's going."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Big Mama shut him up with a glare. He glared at her too but finally huffed and turned around, letting Big Mama talk to me. She looked at me with a sad look, scratching her shiny bald head.

"Rogue mutants are starting to come out of the wood work since Hades was killed. Theres no threat left in the desert, not one they really fear, so their deciding to take the desert for themselves. These are bad mutants, one's you don't want to run into no matter where you are."

A shiver licked up and down my spine, tasting the fear inside of me. More mutants? How many families were there out in the desert or were these all just random mutants that gathered together after hearing about Hades?

"So do we have anyone staying to protect us?"

Mama sighed, leaning her chin onto her chubby fist. "Nope, it's just us girls. Oh, and Big Brain and Cyst. But theres only so much Cyst can do. I think we can handle ourselves though. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Oh hey Big Mama, I forgot to mention this but Missy wants to know if we could somehow get her baby out here?"

Mama blinked. "Well…as long as you went to Jeb's to get em I don't think it should be a problem."

I nodded, smiling. "Good, she'll be happy to hear about that."

"I don't think I could be away from any of my babies for as long as she's been without her one. How does she do it?" Mama wondered aloud.

I shrugged. "She said it was difficult, or that's the impression I got."

Mama sighed, taking a sip of the steaming liquid in her cup. "You thought of any baby names yet?"

"Well I've been thinking of names, Lizard and I haven't discussed it as parents yet."

"Well, me and you can talk about it and then you two can discuss when you're alone."

I thought for a moment. "Well if it's a girl…Joanna or maybe Clair? Hmm I like the name Dez. I don't remember where I heard that. And if it's a boy Jonathan maybe Cain, how about Zack?"

Mama smiled. "I never got to name a baby, I left that up to Jupiter. He was the baby namer, I was always passed out before I got the chance to name them."

I cocked my head. "You never got to name a single one of your babies?"

She shook her head. "Nope, always wanted to but with no sedatives or anything sleep is the first thing that comes to me after the babies out. You might be able to do something about, you may get to name your baby. You're stronger than I was when I had my first child."

"Nah, I'm not strong, not at all."

Mama chuckled. "Honey you are very strong not just anyone can deal with Lizard's attitude and stay with him, share his bed."

I stared down at my belly, rubbing circles against the veins I could see when I lifted my shirt up. I was strong? No, no Mama had to be wrong. I was just a clinger, Lizard was the one that was strong. He was the one that kept us together. I don't know how he has dealt with my mood swings all this time, since we learned I was pregnant. I just wish I was as strong as Mama in this, she popped out so many babies and she's still moving around like she was young.

I groaned and stood, popping my back the best I could. Mama watched me with wary eyes, worried that I would hurt myself or something. I did gasp out, but not from pain. From surprise. Mama jumped up and hurried to my side but I put a hand on her shoulder, steadying myself with wide eyes. My hand ran over my tummy, feeling those kicks hit my hand every once and awhile. Tears formed in my eyes, clouding my vision, but they weren't from pain, they were from pure and utter joy. I looked up at Mama, at her concerned face and reached out for her hand and took it in mine, guiding it along my tummy slowly. Her own eyes widened when she felt the kicks and I squealed in delight, letting Mama go so I could run both of my hands over my belly.

"Hi there baby…" I cooed. "I can't wait until you get you ass out of my belly."


	23. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION:**

**IT MIGHT BE ANOTHER MINUTE BEFORE I GET BACK TO WRITING ON MY STORIES BECAUSE MY COMPUTER ISNT MINE, IT IS MY MOMS BOYFRIENDS AND THEY ARE BREAKING UP. I PLAN ON GETTING A COMPUTER HOOKED UP AT MY HOUSE AND I PROMISE TO START WRITING AGAIN.**

**I AM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE AND POST CHAPTERS FROM MY NEW PHONE, KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED.**

**SORRY BOUT THIS, I WISH IT WASN'T GOING DOWN LIKE THIS BUT OH WELL.**

**NOTHING I CAN DO.**


	24. The Worst Part

_Sorry for the long wait, im trying to get regular updates to yall just be patient with me. sorry im only postin one chapter of this while I posted two chapters of Your Pretty Face IS Going To Hell. I just had those typed up for so long and it took me forever to type this one up believe me. I was hating myself so much while I typed it up to, that slowed me down a shit load. So hope you like this, it was a shit load of work to complete and now that im done im happy about it._

* * *

Lizard

I can't let them get to Dizzy, I just can't.

They hurt Papa, they hurt Pluto a little to. Pluto is serious, Papa is a whole 'nother level. Papa is…Papa. He knows these mountains way better than we do and he knows how to hide, how to fight, how to protect himself and if they hurt him as bad as Goggle said then we had a problem. I jumped up onto the boulder, clenching the curve of my spike strip so hard I could feel the points start to break the skin. It took a lot for that, my fingers were calloused and rough, my skin thick thanks to the radiation. Dizzy was safe at home, as safe as she could be out here and Pluto should be close to the house by now. They would be ok, for whatever that was worth. Dizzy was a tough bitch, she could handle herself and the baby. Why was I so worried about this? Guess I really did love the crazy fucking broad.

I shook my head, narrowed my thoughts back to the task at hand and continued to climb, sliding into a crack in the rocks and letting myself fall into a cavern. It was small, lit by old oil lamps and a few small fires. This was where we drug anyone hurt in the mountains. We didn't bring them back to the village, which would put everyone in the village into a panic. That's all they needed, the whole village in a panic while one was in pain and possibly dying. I turned left, going down a tunnel that was cramped and unlit. My eyes adjusted quickly, helping me see as I ran through the curves and drops in the tunnel. On one turn I saw a faint flicker in front of me, far down the tunnel so it was merely a dot that grew as fast as I ran. Goggles head popped out of the wall it seemed, but I knew there was a room right there and slowed my running, stopping beside Goggle and Cyst in the doorway. Papa was lying on an old creaky bed on the opposite side of the room, his chest heaving up and shaking as it went down. Blood dotted his beard and lips, his leg was propped up in one of Goggles first aid attempts.

I swallowed hard and looked between my brother and uncle, they were staring at Papa in concern and hate. They were angry that this happened, and so was I. But my role as his son overpowered anything else and I eased towards my father's side, crouching at his side and touching his shoulder. His eyes flickered open, dark eyes falling on me and shaking. He smiled, teeth coated in blood peaking from under the cracked hood.

"Lizard, you made it."

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

He chuckled then frowned, reaching a shaking hand up to his chest and knotting his fingers in the fabric covering him. "It hurts like a bitch, they broke ma leg and shot me in the chest." He looked over at me from his chest, placing his hand on top of mine that rested on the edge of the bed. "I not gonna make it son."

I grit my teeth. "Hell yeah ya gonna make it!" I growled. "You Papa, you stronger than dis. Ya can make it."

"Lizard, he's woun-"

I whipped my head around and glared at Goggle, a growl slipping past my lips. "Shut the fuck u' Goggle. Ya don't know what cha talkin bout."

A hand came down on my shoulder, tender and familiar. I looked back over to Papa, biting the inside of my lip so I wouldn't cry. No, I was a man. I didn't cry. Papa would make it through this, he had to. He was Papa, he was the strongest of all of us. He could make it through anything. He was tough as nails, a broken leg and a gunshot was nothing. Right?

"Lizard, I'm not gonna make it. This is where it ends for me, but it begins for you."

My brow furrowed. "Whatcha mean?"

He shook his head and coughed into his hand, blood everywhere again. "They attacked me while I was with Goggle, they didn't see him but he saw them. Its humans, there hiding pretty damn well out in the desert. Goggle found where they are staying, I want you all to wipe them out. Ruby is waiting to lure them out. She looks weak, but Ruby is coming into her mutations. You must go assist her, see her strength and see if she is a fighter." His eyes sparkled in the candle light. Tears, Papa was crying.

"I gots ta head back to the village." Cyst mumbled, waddling out the doorway. He stumbled to a stop, hesitating beside Goggle. He looked back over his shoulder to Papa. "Sorry Jupe."

He was gone after that, I could hear his nose sniff in snot. I looked over at Goggle, saw his eyes leaking water. He was crying to? Why? Papa would make it, he would. I looked back at Papa, saw how his chest was slowing its heaving. Pap's eyes were closed, when he opened them I saw weakness in them. He looked over at me again, squeezing my shoulder tightly.

"Lizard, the family is yours now. You are their leader now, they all look to you to keep them alive. Make…make me proud boy…"

I opened my mouth to speak but he gave a deep gasp, slow and drawn around his lips where crimson splashed again. His chest stopped its heaving completely, his hand fell limp to his side and I knew my Papa was gone. I sat there for a few moments, my mouth open in shock. My hands were shaking against my knees and my heart was thumping loudly in my ears. No no no, it couldn't happen like this. Papa wasn't dead, he couldn't be. But there was the body, cold and lifeless beside me. I felt that one tear leak onto my lips and lost it, jumping up and slinging a chair into the opposite wall. Splinters flew around in the air, Goggle ducked around the wall to the tunnel, his beady fucking eyes watching me with tears practically pouring onto his cheeks. I screamed, one I heard Papa give many times we lost a family member. It was guttural and animalistic. I charged out of the tunnels, aggressively forcing myself back through the crack I had fallen into. The sun beat down on me, but I didn't care about that. Usually I shielded my eyes or something, but right now the pain was welcome. I sniffed and wiped tears and snot from my face, growling low in my throat.

This was possibly the worst fucking day of my life, and there have been a lot of days that have been bad. Like the day I fell from a high cliff and crushed my left arm. It took the group two days to find me. We didn't have Goggle then, he was only about two so no uses. There was that day I got attacked by some coyotes, they kicked my ass pretty dam good. Then there was the day I got hit by that jeep….fuck that hurt. But this pain…this was something far worse. I couldn't get this fixed up with bandages or pain killers, no I was stuck with this until it decided to fade out of me. I hope that would be soon.

I kicked open the front door to the main house. "Dizzay!"

"Upstairs!"

I passed Mama in the kitchen. She gave me a curious glance but I just passed her, stomping up the stairs. Dizzy was sitting on the bed, holding up baby clothes of all sizes and colors. I noticed her bulge and my gut twisted, but I stayed focused on the task at hand. Slamming the door and falling into her so I could cry like a bitch. I was careful to not hurt her belly, but right now I was broken. I squeezed her, not hard, but enough to make me feel better. Her hands stroked my head, long fingers massaging my scalp in comfort.

"Lizard…Lizard calm down. Tell me what's wrong please." She whispered into my hair.

I pulled back from her a little. I didn't want her to see my face, I don't see how she stuck with me when I looked the way I do, now with my face covered in tears and snot she defiantly would regret this. She placed both of her hands on the sides of my face, got a good grip and forced me to look up at her. Her face was stern but caring. Her eyes flickered all over my face, searching for an answer to why I was acting this way but when she found none she looked into my eyes.

"Tell me please." She whispered, pressing her forehead against mine.

I swallowed hard. "Papa's dead."

She froze up, her entire body giving a physical jolt. Her eyes were wide, downcast to my chest. I bit my lip for a moment before shaking her a little. She looked back up at me, tears already spilling down her cheeks. She gave a sob and pulled me against her chest, letting me cry as well. We cried together, rocking each other back and forth in comfort. I could hear Mama cry out downstairs, a deep whine that all women give once in their life. It was more painful than Papa's death. Hearing my Mama cry was like an extra slap to the face. I sniffed and untangled myself from Dizzy, standing up on shaky legs and dropping my spike strip to the floor. Dizzy followed me downstairs, me helping her swollen self down the stairs. I left her in the foyer and walked into the kitchen. Mama was at the table crying into her hands while Goggle cried into her arm. I sat on her other side, putting my arm around her shoulder. She jumped and looked over at me, her eyes squinting as if in pain. Im sure she was in pain, I was to. I rested my head on her shoulder and started to cry to, letting her cry into my shoulder.

Dizzy stood in the doorframe, rubbing circles on her belly while she laid her head against the wooden frame, tears soaking her shirt and neck. I saw Big Brain through the door opposite her. He was facing the window, not even shaking like he normally did. He was alive though and awake, I could see him blink from here. I closed my eyes and bit back a sob. How would I do this? how would I lead the family like Papa did?


	25. Running Through My Veins

**Dizzy**

I watch Lizard and Goggle cry with their mother and give a sniff of my own. Papa was dead, our leader was dead. Their father and brother were gone. Our protector was gone, now what would we do? I heard the door soft shut ad turned a little seeing Pluto standing in the doorframe. Tears fell from his eyes, making me realize he lost his uncle as well. And his father, though im sure he never really liked his father. Pluto is way more kind than Hades ever was. I gave him a weak smile and moved to hug him, standing on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He didn't hug bag, just gave me a shudder that meant he was crying again. I pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek then shuffled into the living room area, freezing when I realized Big Brain was in there. I heard Pluto join the crying group in the kitchen then felt immensely more alone.

"Ya-wheez-know I….I never realized Jupe was…-wheez- just as vulnerable as the…the rest of us. He is…my brotha is dead."

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me and added. "Yes, it would seem so." I looked back over my shoulder. "I have never seen Lizard cry." I whispered, looking back down at the ground.

Big Brain sighed. For once he sounded just plain tired. "Li-Lizar' the new…-wheez- leada. Ya know that?"

I looked up. "What?" my voice was barely above that whisper.

He lifted his arms to turn the wheel chair around so he could look at me. His eyes were not narrowed as they usually were, but full of concern ad worry. Big Brain, worried? "He leada…He-cough-oldest son to Jupe."

I raised my hand to my throat and held onto my throat tightly. The swallow hurt, trying to force its way through my grip but I couldn't let go. Lizard was the new leader? Of this family? Wouldn't Pluto be oldest though? But he wasn't Jupiters son, Lizard was. Holy shit, Lizard would have to lead. Was he prepared to do that? what am I saying my Lizard is tough, he can handle some leadership. I turned to see Lizard standing, patting Mama's shoulder while he wiped his nose on an old dish rag. His eyes lifted to mine and he jerked his head towards the stairs. I nodded and waddled my way up them, cupping one hand under my bulge. Taking a breath at the top of the stairs I placed a hand on my back and leaned back a little, getting a satisfying pop before I hurried into our room. I sat on my side of the bed, leaning against the head board while I drew patterns on my belly.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never dear how much I love you…" _my voice faded when I heard creaks on the baseboard.

Lizard stood in the doorway, still wiping his crooked face and watching me. "The baby be comin any day now." he mumbled, falling forward onto the bed.

I nodded. "Yeah…Lizard what are we gonna do now?"

"We gonna find the fucka's that killed Papa, we gonna wipe em out. Goggle know where they are."

I stared at him for a moment. "So you're the leader now?" I whispered.

He stared at the head board for a moment before he sighed and nodded. "I don't think I can."

"You can Lizard, I believe in you. You are strong. The strongest one of us here."

He shook his head. "No, I aint the strongest…"

I rolled my eyes. "Then who the fuck is Lizard?"

His eyes met with mine and a shock hit my spine, making me stiffen up and my throat go dry. His gaze was deadly, but not meant for me specifically. He was in a lot of pain, that guard was up but cracking. That's what the look in his eyes was for. "You, Dizzay."

My mouth proceeded to get dry. "No…No I am not strong Lizard. Not by a long shot."

He sat up on his hands and looked more like a predator then than ever. I found myself raising my chin to him, out of fear than challenge or respect. "Yes, ya are whetha ya wanna believe it or not. I know Papa knew, an I do ta."

I shook my head again. No, I was not stronger than Lizard. I couldn't keep arguing with him though when he was in such a fragile mood. The whole house was in fragile mode and I was afraid to do anything else besides sit here and play with my belly. I stared at Lizard while he stared at me, trying t contemplate what to say.

"When are yall goin after these people or whatever they are?"

"After the baby comes. Mama said it should be tonight or tomorrow."

My eyes grew. "Wh-What?"

He nodded, twisting to sit on his rear. "I as' her."

I looked down at my belly. "So that means im goin with you guys to fight?"

"Yeah, we need all of our warriors. Were testin Rubay then."

My head snapped up. "In live fire?" I snarled, he nodded slowly. "You have to just be fucking with me. she isn't ready for any of that shit, let alone a real fight. You cant train her at all here at the house?"

"She already know how ta shoot a gun. She ok." He looked back at me.

I huffed and crossed my arms, feeling the baby kick a little. It made me drop my arms to the giant bulge and runs my fingertips across the surface until I found the next kick. A sick feeling fell into my gullet and I swallowed hard, reaching out for Lizard but not quite reaching him. He noticed my stress and turned to me fully, taking my hand in his. I managed to tell him to get Mama and he nodded, flying from the room like he was lightening itself, he came back moments later with Big Mama and she hurried to my side, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"What does it feel like child?" she whispered.

"It feels like he's trying to dig his way out."

She snapped into actions then, barking at Lizard to get supplies and everything she need while she moved down to my ankles and hefted them forward so they pointed at the sky. She pressed two fingers against the inside of both of my ankles then my thighs. It made my back arch and horrible pain shoot through me. My eyes were wide and my mouth was opened to an O but no sound came out, just a sharp breathe. When my back reconnected to the bed I finally screamed, one that hurt my ears so I wondered how it felt to the others. The baby was freaking out in my belly, kicking and moving like crazy. I could feel little nails digging into me and that made me scream even worse. My eyes were closed by now so I wondered who's hand it was that I was squeezing the blood from. They grunted in my ear but the noise didn't fully register to me. I screamed again, feeling Mama's soothing hands touch the one place I wanted no one but Lizard to touch. Nails dug in once more and I screamed out, high pitched and painful. My left ear popped but faded back in to awareness.

"Here it comes!" Mama yelled, her fingers moving in weird ways down there.

I wanted so bad to close my legs, tears were leaking down my cheeks and neck. I was scared, scared my baby wouldn't make it or I wouldn't make it, scared because there were unfamiliar hands touching me down there. It was terrifying but when I heard Lizard whisper in my ear and that babies shrill first breathe it seemed like everything stopped.

"It a girl…"

My eyes eased open and drifted down to the bundle Mama was holding onto, wiping at with a rather clean towel. She looked toward same and smiled, but I was focused on that bundle in her arms. It only took a few seconds to get her out but it seemed like hours and this baby made it all worth it. I let go of Lizard, my fingers stinging, and let my hands flutter towards Big Mama. She nodded and passed the baby to me, my arms cradling her like they were made just for her.

"Isabel…" I murmured, reaching my pinky up to her red stained lips. There was a cleft there, but it was barely noticeable. "Her name is Isabel."

Lizard was silent beside me so I looked up to him quizzically. He was just staring at the baby, his eyes wide and his arms like wet noodle at his side. I lifted the baby to him and he took her, hesitantly enough. Once the baby was in his arms it's like a light was set off inside of him. He smiled, a real genuine smile for Lizard. He cooed something to her but I couldn't really hear him because I was drifting in and out of exhaustion. I looked down to where Mama was and saw her cleaning her hands off.

I think it's ok to sleep now, right?

* * *

_I totally rushed the baby birth, but for real it did last more than a few minutes Dizzy just isn't sure on the time._


	26. War

_Sorry it's so short peoples._

* * *

I feel rough fingers push a strand of hair from my face and blink, regretting letting the sun slip past my lids. I groan and throw an arm over my eyes, groaning at the dull pain shooting up and down my arm. Everything hurt, every fucking thing. My arms, my legs and my vag. I risk opening my eyes again, letting my eyes adjust with a lot of effort, and see Lizard sitting beside me, his head on the side of the blood soaked bed. He was asleep, sniffing a little. Goggle was the one that brushed the hair from my eyes and I acknowledge him, smiling.

"Knew that wake ya. Don't take much…" he whispered, looking over at Goggle warily.

I swallowed hard. "Well yeah, never been a deep sleeper. Where is my baby?"

"She down with Mama. Big Brain wanted to see har."

I started to sit up, fighting through the pain to do it. "What the hell? He hates me, why would yo-Lizard get the fuck up and move out of my way." I pushed him, making the chair he was sitting in tilt and fall.

His head popped up angrily. "The fuck wha' that fer?"

I ignored him, jumping from the bed and wrapping the bloody sheet around me. Poor Goggle, he was as red as a tomato since he saw all my lady bits. Any other situation I would have laughed, but right now I was in no joking mood. I hurried through the hallway and down the stairs, having to go extra fucking slow because of the length of the sheet. That's all I needed to do, break my fucking neck trying to get to her. My little Isabel…

My feet hit the floor and I turned on my heel, stopping in my tracks when I saw Big Brain smiling at the baby. He had a finger lifted and was curling it the best he could under her chin, making her giggle and snort like a good baby should. He smiled wider, his missing and cracked teeth shiny with saliva. I took a tentative step forward into the room, wanting to be closer to my baby but not wanting to do anything to mess this moment up. But it was of no use, Big Brain heard me and looked up, his smile going away and his hand falling down to dangle over the side of his chair. Big Mama noticed and turned around in her chair, smiling and easing to her feet.

"There ya are. This little girl has been an angel, let me tell ya." She bragged, holding out my baby to me.

I smiled, knotting the sheet so it wouldn't fall and took my baby into my arms. She stared blankly at me for the longest minute then her face lit up in the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It made my heart soar and I couldn't help but smile, kissing her clean forehead. I held her closer to my chest when I heard the front door slam shut, twisting and hissing at the figures in the doorway. The little boy hid behind Missy and I relaxed, loosening my hold on my baby.

"H-Hey. Who's is that?" Amber asked, moving forward cautiously.

I know she was still cautious and shaky since we got her from the tunnels and it made me move slower with her. "This is Isabel, she's my daughter."

Her eyes snapped up to me. "You gave birth?"

"No, that's a sack of potatoes. Amber really?" Missy stepped forward, holding onto the hand of the little boy at her side. "I'm so happy for you Dizzy, we would have been here sooner but we had to drive to the next town over and get my son. Meet Clyde." She nudged the boy forward and he stumbled, staring up at me with big brown eyes.

I smiled gently and crouched, pain rippling through me. "Hi there Clyde, you wanna see Isabel?"

He nodded slowly and took a step closer, looking at Isabel with arched eyebrows. He backed up after a moment, into his mom and looked down, a fist held over his lips. I chuckled and stood with a grunt, feeling a hand place itself on my hip. I smiled up at Lizard, saw he wasn't looking at me but at the baby in my arms. There was warmth there, a deep warmth I was so happy to see. I knew he would love this baby, I hoped I could break down that tough wall and get him to open up better. I didn't want that badass mate of mine to be gone completely though so I would have to balance him out somehow.

"We needs to get ready. You ok?" he asked.

There was this tone to his voice now, this sense of authority that was there. "Yeah, here Big Mama. Take Isabel and Clyde, girls follow me. Lizard you stay down here, get everyone else together and we'll meet you back down here in fifteen minutes."

He nodded and walked out the door, Missy pushed Clyde towards Big Mama despite his protests and Amber followed behind her, behind me. I stepped into the bathroom, shed the towel and stepped into the shower while Missy and Amber got comfortable on the counter and toilet. The blast of cold water cooled my clammy skin.

"So what's happening?" Missy asked, all business.

I started to wash away the grime. "Well Papa is dead and were goin out to kill the fuckers that killed him."

The bathroom was silent for a moment. "Well were a part of this now aren't we?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, yall kind of are. Don't worry, Big Mama will keep a good eye on Clyde. She's a dangerous Mama."

"Like you?" Missy asked.

I bristled but continued to bathe. "Yeah, like me."

Was I really that bad? I guess I am but I'm crazy so yeah I kind of am. I never had a happy home, I never had a family that accepted em and loved me like this family did. I wanted to protect them, this was my family and I would do anything to protect it. And now that I had a baby with this family….well no one would get to this family without having to go through me to get to it. They would have to fight me tooth and nail for my family; these people that killed papa would pay for what they did. They would pay dearly. I would torture them for this, torture them for as long as I could.

"Well then we should get ready for war right?"

I stepped out of the shower, looking at myself in the mirror. I had stretch marks on my stomach and I looked thin as a twig but I could feel my strength begging to be let out. "Yeah, Lizard and I are waging war against the humans. I don't know how far this will go but I feel like it will go a long ways. You two best be prepared to get your hands dirty; you are a part of this family now."

They both looked at me, then each other and nodded, standing upright. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" they saluted me.

I chuckled and knocked their hands down. "Alright let's get the fuck out here and get ready."

They chuckled a little and we all left the bathroom, me running to I and Lizards room as fast as possible so no one would see me naked. Missy and Amber just strolled into their room, talking about what weapons they would bring and all that. All I would need was my hands and maybe a knife. I liked to kill with Pluto, he was fun to have come up behind me when I was hovering over a body. Me so tiny and him so large, with that smile and his giant axe. It was a total piss-in-your-pants moment, for the victims anyway. For me it made me laugh and giggle. I thought it was fucking hilarious to see them cower and pretty much cry when that hulking monster came up behind me. Oh that look…

Toned arms wrapped around my waist once I was fully clothed in a tank top and shorts. I rubbed his arms, smiling with my eyes closed and leaning back into his chest. "She's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah…you ready for dis?"

I swallowed and turned in his arms, throwing my arms around his neck. "Yeah. My baby is here now, I can't just let them get to her. They'll kill her…but I will kill them first." My voice was full of venom.

Lizard smirked and buried his face in my neck, licking at my throat. My breathing hitched in my throat and I moaned, standing on my tip toes. He chuckled and pulled away, biting at my cheek. I growled and pulled away, running out of the room and then the house. I could hear him behind me but I had already stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide on the edge of the village.

"Wha…" Lizard went to ask but stopped short, eyes following mine.

"Lizard…we need to hurry."


	27. The New Clan

Theres blood everywhere.

Thick and red, coating the fronts of the two houses leading into the village from Jeb's; there is one thick line, perfectly straight, that runs at the border of the village and I find myself scared. I fumble with my hand behind my back, reaching for Lizard and he grabs onto my hand roughly. He squeezes until it hurts but I don't jerk away or scold him, I let him do it, let him anchor me to this world so I do not think I am dreaming. I growled low in my throat and whipped around to face the house, seeing everyone minus Big Brain standing on the porch, Clyde had his face buried in Big Mama's dress like she told him and I noticed the murderous glint in her and Missy's eyes. I know it was in mine, they got too close to our children.

"We just walked through here, Dizzy. We just fucking walked through here." Missy cursed, running a hand through her hair so she could tie it up high on her head.

"they fucking saw us, watched us. Oh god are they still here?" Amber asked, looking around cautiously.

I growled and started off towards the edge of town, my eyes darting around violently. I knew everyone minus those told to stay were behind us. Pluto would stay, Big Mama was dangerous, but she needed help protecting the babies. I saw Cyst limping extra hard as he came from around the first house to my left and started to jog towards him, my heart already pounding. His shotgun was gone and he was looking around in a frenzy.

"Th-They jump me. They fuckin jump me on ma way back from da tunnels. Got ma gun, only one they got said." Cyst stuttered out.

I nodded and looked back to Missy. "Got a knife on you?"

She had a gun strapped to her back and two pistols on her hip, just like Amber, but she nodded and reached down to her boot and tossed me the one that was there. I caught it perfectly, marveling at that for a minute before I started towards the desert, the others at my heels, Lizard at my side. I looked over at him, seeing his nostrils flared and eyes glazed over in this haze. I swallowed and started to look around, telling the others that if they saw something they needed to let Lizard and I know. I felt so badass right in that moment, even though I am a new mom and this is a very serious situation. If they got to my baby I would tear them apart with my very own hands, very slowly so they suffered and I would laugh at them as it happened. I was meant to be a mutant, I am figuring that out now. I like to kill, I like it and I am an excellent fighter, something I only figured out since I got trapped here.

I want to know where these people came from, if they are people at all. Are they mutants? I don't think so, I think Lizard would have said something you know? He has not hidden much from me, and what he has I already figured out pretty quickly. He's horrible at hiding secrets, I just play dumb with everyone including myself to save his pride. Lizard and I can do this, we can take care of this problem, and with the others at our side…we were unstoppable.

Lizard took a hold of my arm, dragging me down to the ground and I cursed, soon having my mouth covered with his other hand. I heard the others hit the dirt as well and a little puff of static came through the walkie talkies speaker. Lizard snatched walkie talkie up and held it against his face, eyes staring intently ahead of us.

"You see somethin?" he muttered into the speaker.

"Yea," came Goggles voice, a whisper through the speaker. "Six men…two women. Women look like dey easy to deal wit, men not too far off from dat."

I squint my eyes against the wavy, burning surface of the desert floor. I could see the figures, passing across the burning sunset of the afternoon and I felt that grin snap into place. It was that crazy one, the one I had when I killed and I have to say…I was glad to feel it again. I was glad to feel that bloodlust bubbling up in my chest and I wanted to go charging in like a mad woman but I knew better. I knew I had to be patience, stalk them and wait for that prime moment.

"Make sure they don' follow us or anythan," Lizard breathed into the walkie talkie, eyes still on the figures shuffling against the landscape. He snapped the walkie talkie back to his belt and looked over at me then over his shoulder to the girls. "Follow me."

We started shuffling along the ground, Lizard farther from us than I would like, but he was close so I was ok. We made it to this jumble of rocks almost out of place against the landscape and Lizard revealed the opening into the tunnel hidden very well between the rocks. He dropped in first, then Missy, amber and then me. I kept the knife held in my hand, sideways against my face with my other hand up in a defensive position. It was dark in the tunnel, cold and damp, but I could see Lizard very faintly in front of me, silhouetted by a source of light at the end of this tunnel so I knew the girls could keep up. When we reached the light Lizard looked to the left then the right, raising his chin up and glaring to his sides before he looked back at me and the girls.

Lizard was different…he was more controlled than before. Had Papa's death really got to him this much, changed him so drastically in such a short time? He moved with more controlled steps, like the predator he was but not so bold, rash. He was thinking this time, and not just for himself. For all of us. I swallowed hard and followed him to the left, sticking to his side with the girls having their guns pointed ahead of us. I saw no weapon on Lizard, just his hands…I know he has a weapon somewhere on him, I just cannot see it. It's not like I don't believe Lizard could destroy those guys with his bare hands, it's just better to have a weapon in case all else fails.

A hand darts out from a dark spot in the wall and I find it is hollow, see pointed teeth smiling at me, glowing eyes blood shot with an emerald iris. "You come here?" the voice is gravelly.

Lizard growls and snaps at the hand, drawing blood with his teeth. "Th fuck ya think?"

The mouth opens, laughs and I see bits of green fall into darkness. What the fuck was going on here? It was like something from a supernatural movie, those bog monsters or cave guardians that had cave fungus or crystals growing from them. Was that what this was, was he a guardian? Did he have something growing on him or was it just my imagination? I rubbed my wrists where he had grabbed and flakes of gray came off, floating down to the cave floor, soaking in the dampness. He gives a menacing laugh, one that sounds like it belongs to a deranged clown. His teeth gave a painful sounding snap when he closed his jaw, still grinning like a Cheshire cat in the dark.

"Where is Jupe? Figured he would be the one to come for us, not you Lizard." His English was impeccable, which bothered me.

Lizard looked down and I reached out, touched his shoulder. He looked up at me, looking broken down but I saw the fire in his eyes, the thirst for revenge and grit my teeth, nodding. He looked back into the hollow spot. "Papa dead, human kilt 'im. Sure ya seen em."

The figures grin stretched further. "Oh yes, I have seen them, killed two of them this morning. Well, Clair and I. You know…I have not seen Ruby in awhile. Where is she?"

"She waitin wit Goggle. We testin er tonight." Lizard informed the figure.

The figure seemed to nod and another spindly arm came from the crevice, followed by another that helped grip onto the edge of the opening and pushed the figure out. We all backed up, me seemingly indifferent when I was really panicking. The girls did nothing to hide their shock, gasping Amber trembling into my side. The figure hunched against the top of the cave, standing straight I believe he would stand three head taller than Lizard. His head was short and wide, abnormally so, with sharp pointy teeth overlapping cracked, bleeding lips. His arms hung limply towards his thin legs, his torso strangely muscular, the surface almost like the one we shot in the Hades clan, the one assaulting Amber, under the fabric of a tattered wife beater. His bright eyes stared down at us, that grin ever present on his lips and he jerked his chin back the way we came, pushing past us. His footsteps sounded impossibly heavy, like he was much larger than he appeared.

We followed behind him, the girls ahead of us by choice strangely, me attached to Lizard like a wayward child as I watched the stranger sway in front of us. "Lizard who the hell is this guy?" I whispered against his throat.

"Alt, he move 'is whole family 'ere a couple years ago. Don' know where they from."

I nodded and gave ourselves some space, seeing us coming to the end of the tunnel. When we came through I gasped, but not in shock or anything like that, but in wonder. The ceiling, or whatever, was so high above us that I figured this had to be a part of the hills. There were five or six ledges where mutants looked up from, staring at us in curiosity like jungle cats and slinking down as such to stand in front of us.

Alt turned to us, raising one hand to gesture at the tallest below him. He was an almost exact copy of his father, except his eyes were not bloodshot and they were black. All over black. "This is Colt, he is the one that will lead the rest of the family into battle with you while I hide underground and take any or all with me." he moved to a small girl, petite with pale clammy skin and a molted face. I could barely see her eyes through the rock like surface of her skin. "Margot, she is a warrior so do not worry about her." He moved to the next, a girl just an inch taller than the last but with an exposed spine and a sever hunch. "This is Clair, my mate. She will help Colt in dismembering the bodies." He moved to the next two, pointing at both as they were twins with smooth bald heads and molted arms. The one on the left had red and blue tints to her right arm. "Ann and Marie, cute are they not?"

I did not even know what they did and I didn't have time to ask anyway because he had moved to the last and probably most disturbing of them all. He was hunched, only slightly so, with bright green eyes, too bright to be any natural color, and had his father's teeth. He watched me with a slack, twisted jaw and a cleft lip that drove half way up the left side of his face. He slurped at a drop of drool threatening to fall and I noticed the exposed bones in his hands when he reached up to wipe his chin. Alt placed a hand on the top of his head and pats the shaggy gray mess.

"This…this is Novac. Don't worry about what he does, just makes sure you don't get in the way." Alt looked over at me, eyes flickering dangerously. "Lizard who are these young fillies?"

I swallowed, stepping forward. "I am Dizzy, Lizard's mate." I looked back to the girls that looked too scared to introduce themselves. "That's amber and that's Missy." I looked back to alt and puffed up my chest. "Were warriors for the family, we came here to fight so we need to know the plan and get prepared. My baby is at home and if anything happens to her you all will have hell to pay."

Alt stared down at me for a second before he chuckled. "Alright, then let us do this. We will attack at night…"

* * *

_To give you an idea of what alt looks like go see Quagmire in the family Guy episode where Brian is tripping on mushrooms. I think it's Seashell Seashore PArty or something like that.  
_


	28. Fuck Me Running Will Ya?

Its dark out tonight, looks like it's gonna storm or something. There's nothing but black along the sky, faint hints of white or grey along the seams but the one thing that gives me cause to worry is the sound of thunder worming its way to us. I look up at the sky from where Lizard and I are squished together, red rock on either side of us, and grimace, looking back towards the makeshift camp of humans. I am human, so how can I discriminate?

A rough hand touches my cheek and I look towards Lizard, see him watching me with those intellectual eyes. Lizard is so much smarter than anyone gives him credit for. I mean he can't be all too smart most of the time because of the whole mutant thing, but these moments when he knows it's just him and I he knows he can let his guard down. I don't care about his image for his family, I don't care if he cries or whines or smiles or any of that. I care about his happiness, what makes him happy and all that. I mean I know what makes him happy, and it makes me happy too but still. Can't be doin it when his family is in the room, well we could but that would just be creepy-oh and wrong!

I let my eyes run over him, take in his marred face I had grown accustomed to, take in that deep light to his eyes and smile, leaning in slightly so I can kiss him. I know we shouldn't be letting our guard down like this, so close to the enemy, but I can't help myself. I have to give in for a moment, to Lizard, like I need this. And I fear I do. I need Lizard, I cannot go a day without being near him, touching him. He is like…he is my addiction and I think I am ok with that. I don't want to ever leave Lizard, but I do not want to be this way. I do not want to be so attached to someone that is the way Lizard is. I mean, it's not that I don't like the way he is, but it's just wrong you know? I am not supposed to love someone like this, but I do and I like it. Way more than I should. It's like I said, some sort of sick addiction.

We part, me looking back out to the camp, see no difference. The men still dance around like morons, sporting only one gun and a bunch of melee weapons (axes, knives, crowbars, etc.) and are sober. The women laugh around the fire, clapping at displays of stupidity. The strange thing is they have not spoken to one another at all, no whispers or anything either, they have just laughed and sang. It's weird, maybe their high on drugs.

"We need to attack soon," I whispered.

Lizard shifts, leaning forward. "Jus' wait fer Alt and 'is family. They best at this, dealt wit humans befer."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms with a huff. "Whatever."

"Can' just attack dem, Dizzay," he looked back at me. "They kilt Papa, they dangerous."

For Lizard to say someone or something is dangerous…is something. It means we aren't just fighting other mutants, which we can strangely handle. These are trained killers, even better than the military. Which worries me. Maybe we shouldn't fight them, maybe someone should talk to them, someone human. My eyes drift towards the camp with Lizard, seeing someone familiar walking towards the camp, begging for help. It's fucking Ruby!

"What the hell Lizard?" I growled, digging my nails into his arm as I pull myself forward.

He doesn't even flinch at the effect my nails are having on his arm. "Alt say he was gonna tes' someone. Guess Rubay…" he was in shock as well.

I watched her, followed by Clair who was sobbing about something I couldn't hear. Lizard started forward, slowly and low to the ground. I followed behind him, seeing the others coming from the rocks, but no one moving past a few feet from their hiding places. I stopped behind Lizard and watched him sway slightly, ever so slightly, as a breeze came through the canyon. He was mimicking a bush? Interesting…I had never been on a real human raid with Lizard so I didn't know what to do, but I copied him a little, just going in the opposite directions as him. None of the humans noticed, they continued to actually listen to Ruby and Clair, who I noticed were fixed to where their mutations were hidden but not obviously so.

"Go," Lizard breathed into the walkie talkie when one of the men grabbed onto Ruby's hood and jerked it back.

I darted forward, just like everyone else. We were lightening fast, streaking by the humans and catching onto a few of them. I grabbed onto the back of one of the men and used all of my strength to bring him down to the dirt, jabbing my knife into his throat. Well, not exactly his throat, it went into the dirt beside his head and when he realized he wasn't dead he almost growled at me, reaching up and grabbing a hold of my hair. I screamed and fell into the dirt with his fist, him climbing on top of me and holding his own knife above him. I growled for real and reached back, sawing through my hair and then jabbed the knife into his left thigh. He screamed and fell into the sand, grabbing onto his leg and twisting around in pain. I smirked and jammed the knife into his temple, sending him still and moving onto the next one I could find.

Lizard was howling, on top of this guy with thin, tattooed arms. He had his pistol pressed into the poor guys chin, snickering against his forehead as he whispered something to him. I looked away when he pulled the trigger, but still felt the blood and skull splatter against my side. Ruby and Clair were beating one girl to death, the look on Rubies once innocent face was one that resembled Alt's permanent grin. I shivered and moved around the camp, scooting away from scrambling hands as mutants tugged them into the darkness. It was exhilarating to be here, see this carnage and I loved it. I chuckled like the mad woman I was and kicked the other woman in the face, her teeth flying out to the sand, long brunette waves soaking up the blood she was coughing up.

I kept walking, bumping into Alt for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at me, one man held in his hand, feel dangling inches from the ground. The grin was unsettling and I couldn't help but grin back. Alt laughed loudly and tilted his head back, lifting the man to his lips and taking off one foot with his teeth. The blood curdling cry barely registered in my mind as I watched the blood pour from his open ankle. He was swinging his legs in agony but all Alt did was crunch up his foot and go in for another bite, the kick the human landed never registering in Alt's mind. I laughed again and turned on my heel, skipping towards the mess the twins had made with a woman I had not noticed before.

That made me freeze. Wait a minute…if there was a woman we hadn't noticed…my eyes widened and I turned to Lizard, saw his eyes wide on me and then slumped. Oh fuck me running would ya? I whipped around to see this huge man leering at me, handcuffs in his massive hands and went to run but he grabbed a hold of me, twisting my arms behind my back and laughing loudly in my ear. I screamed for Lizard and managed to worm my way out of his grasp just in time for Alt to have lumbered over and take a huge bite out of his chest. I fell to the ground, saw the rest of the humans running off into the desert and knew they would escape. I scrambled to my feet and hurried to Lizard, clinging to his chest and smiling in content. I looked back at the giant alt was eating ad grit my teeth.

"Stop Alt!"

And he did, looking back at me from where the giant was lying on the ground, twitching but still alive and smiling. I passed Alt and Ruby, who was cowering beside me in an instant. The others were still tearing their attacks up, screams were all around us, the fire had been spread to the canopy the humans had been playing under. It was a dynamic moment, but I was focused on this thing with immense hatred. I stood above him, breathing in heavy breathes while he cackled below me, blood pouring from several points on his massive body.

He coughed. "Guess I ain't getting my prize," he narrowed his eyes at me with a smile.

"Who was your prize out here? Why did you attack my family you monster?"

His eyes widened and he let out a loud, booming laugh. "Me the monster? That's rich, you were my prize little filly and why did I attack this mob of abominations?" he shrugged against the ground. "Well that's for me and for you to find out now isn't it?"

"Why the fuck were you after me?" I growled, crouching down and grabbing onto the scruff on his chin.

He laughed again, spraying blood all over my face. "You're a wanted criminal you little fuck, took up the offer to catch you and tracked you down."

I growled, dropping him and waving my hand at Alt as I passed. "Have at it."


	29. Weak

"We can't exactly ignore this, they are still a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"Well what do you expect us to do young girl go running off into the night after a fight like that? We need to rest, were not exactly built for endurance. Were for quick burst of raw energy, takes a long time for us to load back up."

"I don' give a damn bout end-whateva," Lizard slammed his hatchet onto the table, silencing Amber and Alt's argument. "Gotta rest, gotta 'pare da family."

I took a step forward. "When the time comes we can deal with them, their scattered. We just jumped them in the dead of night, no warning, no nothing. Their panicking, but if their bounty hunters they won't give up. There after me and they want me, bad. We'll just have to keep the village safe and secured until then. Can we all just manage that?"

Colt stared at me for a moment, those unsettling eyes making my nerves prickle. "If dey want cha, why don' we just give ya up?"

And round two of arguing begins. "Cus she my mate, you lil half breed som bitch." Lizard growled, glaring across the table.

"Watch your tongue, that's my boy you're talking to." Alt warned.

"Well let him threaten to give up your mate to people like them and see how you react," Missy held onto my arm. "Were all in this together though, Lizard, Colt. We are a family now I guess, we need to start acting like one and focus on the threat- how to get rid of the remaining hunters. Now Dizzy I know, I'm still on protecting the family, but we do need to figure out a plan in case we have no choice but to spring into action. We need to cover every detail, every simulation, everything that could possibly go down, even an alien space ship dropping from the sky, needs to be covered or else we fight in the village and risk our children getting injured or worse."

"I second that," Big Mama cut in.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Fine, fine whatever. You were in the military."

"Yes, I was, and we dealt with stuff like this all the time. We start planning in the morning, right now let's get some rest and tend to our families alright?"

We all nodded and started for the door, Alt and his family staying behind. They were staying in the village until this period was over, in one of the old houses near the main house. It was comforting to have more mutants around, even Missy and Amber were getting comfortable with having the mutants around. We needed more protection for the children anyway. I held onto Lizard as we crossed the yard, sighing and reaching up to touch my now extremely short hair.

"I'm really gonna miss my hair." I mumbled, jumping up onto the front porch of the main house.

Lizard ruffled my short hair. "Yeah…" he kicked the door open and we walked into the silent house.

I know Isabel was in Mama's room, and she was safe in there, but I had to check on her. I had to make sure she was truly safe and that it wasn't just my imagination. I nudged the door open to Mama's room just a little, flooding her ancient crib with light. Lizards hand ghosted across my back but I ignored that and stepped into the room, shading her face from the bright light. I hovered by the door, scared it seemed of my own daughter, before Lizard pushed me forward. I glared back at him while he snickered and then turned back, swallowing. I just…I never figured I would be able to have my own pretty little baby, but there she was, with the most unlikely father as well. I turned around to Lizard and grabbed a hold of his hand, jerking him into the room and making him growl into my throat. I smirked and raised my chin up, looking down at Isabel.

She was gurgling a little in her sleep, two tiny chubby fists held under her chin. I reached down and ran my hand over the top of her head, feeling the soft black hair and seeing that tiny cleft lip peering up at me. she was beautiful, perfect, and I don't think I could love anyone more than I loved her.

I turned around and started to nudge Lizard out of the room, feeling the lack of sleep mixed with exhaustion starting to hit me full force now. All I wanted to do was get in bed and sleep. I fell face first into the bed, making the sheets undoubtedly flutter up around me. I heard Lizards low cackle and then felt him climbing on top of me, straddling my sore hips. I groaned and rolled my head out of the blankets, seeing him out of the corner of my eye.

"Lizard not now," I mumbled, eyes closing.

"Ain't wha' I was doin."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Oh please, and you were gonna rub my back."

He starts to sputter and I jump him, twisting up so I am the one straddling him. I miss my hair, I miss hiding in it when we do this. I mean, it just made me feel feminine. I don't think I will ever get the chance to be feminine ya know? I have tried, I wanted long hair, I had to cut it off. I wanted a curvy body, it's scarred, battered and broken. I swallowed hard and leaned down to lay my chest against Lizards and press my lips against his, tender and he understood and complied strangely enough. His fingers danced across my hips, unsure of what to do and that made me want to laugh. Lizard not knowing what to do? That was a good one.

"Momma!"

We jumped a part when we heard Clyde scream for Missy. I heard Missy scolding him and then a door shut. I chuckled a little and looked down at Lizard, saw him glaring at the door. "So that's our future, ready for it?" I whispered, reaching up to trace my fingers against his cleft.

His eyes flashed to mine. "Didn' tink it through."

I chuckled and rolled off of him, lying at his side. "Well you're not alone in that, I could have said something but I didn't," I rolled my head to look at him. "You don't regret her do you?"

He shook his head, mouth hanging open. "Jus thinkin bout how ta keep er safe."

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "What are we gonna do Lizard?"

"We gonna kill em."

"But Lizard, these guys…they were something other than authority. They know as many tricks as you do."

"Not all of em."

I shrugged, nodding. "I'm just worried about them is all. What if they're outside right now Lizard? What if…theres so many what if's Lizard. I don't think we can answer them all either."

He was silent and he had reason to be. I was scared, even inside of this dangerous family. I don't know those guys just gave me the creeps somehow. I wish I knew why they bothered me so much, maybe then I could fight them better. We couldn't make a truce, that meant giving me to them and I know I would not leave my family. I sighed and threw my arm over my face, seeing the sun starting to come up outside. We needed to sleep, I know everyone was getting up around noon. That meant plenty of rest, and I'm sure we had more than one person guarding the village right now. I can hope at least right?

"I ain't worryin bout any a that," he looked over at me. "We need a sleep."

I nodded and climbed up to the pillow and fell face first again, feeling Lizard moving around on the bed at my feet. I didn't think much of it at first, seeing as I was falling asleep fast and all I wanted to do was reach that sweet realm of dreams, but then I felt something I had grown quite familiar with. His tongue, his tongue snaking up my thighs and making me quiver under him. I moaned into the pillow softly and twitched, holding onto the sheets tightly. I felt a finger reach up and feel me through the tiny shorts I was wearing and groaned, lifting my hips up to help him remove the obstacle. Wasn't I just telling him I wanted to go to sleep?

Damn I was weak.

* * *

_Sorry the chapter is rather short, compaired to my others, I have to go take a class today at this center and I might be gone all day so I just wanted to spit this out real quick._


	30. It's Over

Fire…fire everywhere.

I don't understand, don't really want to because the fantasy seems so much better than the reality. I huff into the gravel, making dirt fly up and land in my eyes, but I blink through it. I raise my head a little, one fist pounding on the ground as I mentally forced myself to sit up and look for what I needed. The SUV is on fire, flames licking towards the hot New Mexico sun that's beating down on us relentlessly. I can see a few men jogging around, gathering what they could salvage from the carnage. I watch as Alt practically come tunneling up from the ground and latch onto one man's arm, his face swollen and bloody from his savage beating, but his crooked teeth latch onto the arm in his maw and don't let up, even when the man starts to beat on his head repeatedly with the broken handle of Pluto's axe.

I cough a little and look over at Lizard, see him face down in the dirt, gray hair stained with blood and a forming pool around his mangled body. I suppress a sob and look away, bottom lip trembling. Pluto is still staggering around, blind now because of the piece of wood lodged into his eye socket. He's mumbling in that way of his as he stalks around the desert, towards where I know the village is. Missy sobs into the dirt, a hand held over the hole in her waist, shattered pieces of her hip lying in the dirt around her. Amber is lying on her back, arms and legs spread with her shorts at her knees, blood leaking from her lips and eyes as she stares almost lifelessly up at the sky.

A shadow goes across me, I look up to that smirk and see that face staring down at me. I grit my teeth and growl at him as he lowers himself onto one knee, cradling my baby in his hands. "Cute kid Dizzy, now are you gonna come with us or not? Cus it won't hurt me one bit to kill another one of these freaks." his eyes flash to Lizard.

It feels like my heart has shattered into a million little pieces. I'm trying to keep it together, I am the strongest here, but I feel like I am the weakest. I look over at Lizard, jaw slack and don't even see him twitch, don't hear that labored breathing of his. I lay my face back into the dirt, body slack with defeat as I just sob into the gravel.

"Take that as a compromise. Yo Chris, come get this crazy bitch, we take her in, get the reward."

My eyes shoot towards the man above me and I grab a hold of his ankle, nails digging in through the fabric of his jeans. "You give me my fucking baby or I kill myself and you get no fucking reward."

"And then what about your baby lil girl? Gonna leave her to us? Pathetic."

I swallowed hard, a twisted smile coming onto my face. "Nah, I'll just kill her too."

His smirk fell and I just laughed, falling into the dirt again. Everything hurt so fucking bad I couldn't stand it. I wish they would just kill us and get this over with. I was fucking sick of it. I was sick of all of this bullshit. I rolled over onto my back, whimpering as the deep cuts on my back were now filled with sand. Tears sprang to my eyes again but they ran silently. The only noises were the groans of mutants, the roar of fire and the skitter of feet against sand. I heard the click of a gun and closed my eyes, a faint smile gracing my battered lips.

"Dumb bitch."

* * *

_Last chapter in the Fester chapter, the sequel Kimber starts tonight or sometime this week so check up on my profile  
_


End file.
